Leyendo Amanecer
by Esyaba
Summary: Un libro llamado Amanecer cae en manos de los Cullens tiempo antes de que Bella aparezca en sus vidas ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward? ¿Y su familia?
1. Comprometida

He leido muchas historias sobre que los Cullens leen los libros pero casi ninguno en español todos estan en ingles, y bueno quiero darme la oportunidad de hacerlo yo, no se si me saldra bien y os guste, subo el primer capitulo para que me digais vuetra opinion y si es un desastre pues lo borrare y bueno algunos me direis ¿Por qué Amanecer y no empiezas por Crepusculo...etc? Mi libro preferido es Amanecer, me parece que en este libro las cosas entre todos estan muy claras (Jacob/Bella/Edward), la relación con Rose es buena, la aparición de Reneesme, los Volturi, es un cumulo de muchos ingredientes, bueno sin mas el capitulo

* * *

><p>La familia Cullen al completo estaban en la sala donde reunían cuando las cosas se ponían turbias o cuando se preveía algún peligro ,Carlisle, en los último años sólo se reunían en esa sala sólo para dar instrucciones a la hora de cazar , los grupos que iban a ir , si veía algún peligro. Pero en esa ocasión los miembros de la familia estaban reunidos por otro motivo.<p>

**—**¿Ves algo, Alice? ****—**** le dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de su hija.

**—**No, Carlisle, por lo menos nada peligroso , lo si sé es que tenemos que enterarnos , he visto que todos lo hacemos.****—**** Alice miró a todos, si alguien se opusiera a su opinión se la verían con ella.

**—**Alice, cariño, cálmate. ****—**** esta vez el que habló fue Jasper, su esposo. Puso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa y la giró. ****—**** ¿Qué ves?. Si crees importante que...

Ante esto Rosalie bufó a lo que Alice la fulminó con la mirada para después hablar.

**—**Rosalie no eres la única que se preocupa por la familia no veo nada peligroso en leer este libro, Carlisle.****—**** miró directamente a su padre.

**—**¿Estás segura, hija? ****—**** pregunto, Esme.

**—**No tienes porque preocuparte, Esme , Alice no ve nada peligroso, ademas pienso que es interesante leer este libro ya que podrían hablar sobre nosotros . Y ¿No queremos eso verdad, Rosalie? ****—**** dije yoburlonamente.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

**—**Por una vez en mi existencia le doy la razón a Eddie, estos libros son del 2008, ¿No lo veis? Cuenta el futuro , esto ocurrirá dentro de cinco años, y algo muy importante tiene que pasar , para que estén en nuestras manos y , Carlisle. ****— ****dijo mirandolo. ****—**** Nos lo han mandado directamente a nosotros a lo mejor estos libros tienen algo que ver con nosotros ****—**** reflexionó Emmet.

Alice lo miró sorprendida ****— ****Que no se hable más. ****—**** Empiezo yo.

Allí encima de la mesa redonda había un libro , cuyo nombre era _"Amanecer" _Extraño título

Era un fin de semana y todos estábamos ocupados haciendo nuestras cosas, Esme estaba diseñando, Carlisle leyendo un libro en su estudio, yo estaba tocando una melodía en el piano , Emmet y Jasper estaban apostando quien ganaba a la Wii. Rosalie y Alice estaban ojeando revistas de moda. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó

**—**Iré yo ****—**** dijo Rosalie aliviada de escapar del aburrimiento. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrar un solo libro. ****—**** ¿Qué es esto?

Alice dio un salto y se paró detrás de ella, ****— ****_Amanecer _****—****, dijo ella, y entonces miró en el interior ****—**** La fecha de publicación es en 2008, viene del futuro ****—**** alarmó a mi familia. ****—**** Esto va a ser interesante.

**—**¿Por qué?****—****, preguntó Rosalie.

**—**¡Porque es del el futuro!****—**** Les dijo a todos que ya nos habíamos reunido en torno al extraño libro

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

**—**Carlisle este libro vino a esta casa por algo ¿Por qué no lo leemos? No perdemos nada.

Y así fue como comenzamos una disputa en la mesa del comedor sobre si era peligroso leer este libro que había llegado a nosotros en extrañas circunstancias ¿Peligroso un libro? No creía que eso era posible pero de todos modos la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos ya que empezaba a leer

**Prefacio**

**Había tenido a estas alturas de mi vida un cupo más que razonable de experiencias cercanas a la muerte,**

**—**Parece que se trata de una chica ****—**** dijo Rosalie ****—**** Aunque no sé que relación tiene con nosotros.

**—**Pobre chica todo lo que ha tenido que pasar ****—**** dijo Esme siempre tan compasiva.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

**aunque desde luego no es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse.**

**—**Esta historia no empieza bien ****—**** río Emmet

**—**¿Que le pudo haber pasado? ****—**** murmuró Carlisle.

**—**Es un libro a lo mejor es fantasía Carlisle no necesariamente eso ha pasado en la realidad puede que sea producto de la imaginación de la escritora ****—**** reflexioné

**Parecía extrañamente inevitable el que sufriera otro nuevo enfrentamiento con la muerte **

**—**Sin duda lo de esta chica es mala suerte, supongo que este libro nos dirá lo que sucederá. **— dijo Emmet**

**Daba la impresión de que estaba marcada por el desastre. **

Emmet río por su anterior pensamiento ya que estaba en lo cierto.

**Había escapado una y otra vez, cierto, pero continuaba viniendo a por mí. Sin embargo, qué distinta era esta vez respecto de las otras. Puedes huir de alguien a quien temes, puedes intentar luchar contra alguien a quien odias. Todas mis reacciones se orientaban hacia esa clase de asesinos, tanto monstruos como enemigos. **

**—**Espera, ¿Has dicho monstruos?, Carlisle ¿Es posible que esta chica sepa de nuestra existencia?****—**** dijo una Rose alarmada.

**—**Tiene sentido ****—**** murmuró Jasper ****—**** Por eso este libro esta en nuestras manos para evitar eso de cualquier manera..

Yo lo corté a la vez que le gruñía no me gustaba la lineo de sus pensamientos ****—**** No vamos a matar a nadie Jasper. ¿Carlisle?

**—**Leeremos el libro y veremos. ****—**** suspiró éste.

**Te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino. ¿Acaso es posible huir o luchar sieso causa un grave perjuicio a quien quieres?**

**—**¿Por qué quiere algo que la esta matando?****—**** preguntó Emmet.

**—**No lo sé pero que sí sé es que esta chica esta relacionada con nosotros.****—**** Dijo Rose

**—**¿Y si somos uno de nosotros...? ****—**** Esme intentó hablar pero Alice la interrumpió y siguió con la lectura.

**Si la vida es cuanto puedes darle y de verdad le amas por encima de todo, ¿por qué no entregársela? **

**—**Esta chica piensa igual que Edward ****— ******Jasper sonrió y yo** levantó una ceja ****—**** Si los dos tenéis un humor muy parecido y unos pensamientos muy dramáticos.

**—**¿Quién quiere leer el primer capitulo?****—**** preguntó Alice

**—**Yo, a ver si aclaramos todas nuestras dudas ****—****Carlisle cogió el libro.

Carlisle leyó **"Comprometida" **e inmediatamente a Esme se le plantó una sonrisa no sabía porqué pero la simple felicidad de la chica la ponía feliz.

—Supongo que tendremos boda ¿no? — Emmet río y Rose le hizo una mueca.

**_**Nadie te esta mirando,**_****** me prometí a mi misma. ******_**Nadie te esta mirando. Nadie te esta **_****_**mirando.**_**

—Probablemente todo el mundo te esta mirando — se rió Emmet y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse también o poner una sonrisa en su cara como Esme o Edward.

**Mientras esperaba a que uno de los tres semáforos de la ciudad se pusiera en verde, eché un vistazo hacia la izquierda y allí estaba el monovolumen de la señora Weber, que tenía el torso totalmente torcido en mi dirección. **

—Eso es totalmente grosero.— dijo una indignada Esme

—Creo que la mira porque no es muy normal que una chica se case tan joven — dijo Alice.

—¿Por qué? — pregunté —Quizás se casa porque esta realmente enamorada.

—Oigan, tenemos una Sr Webber aquí ¿Será la misma? — cuando Emmet acabó de hacer la pregunta todos se quedaron callados, no se había dado cuento de eso.

—Puede que Alice tenga razón y esto pasara en el futuro no Carlisle? — preguntó Jasper.

—O puede ser una coincidencia de todos modos seguiremos leyendo.

**Sus ojos me perforaban, así que me encogí, preguntándome por qué no bajaba la vista o al menos se cortaba un poco. Que yo supiera, todavía se consideraba grosero que alguien te clavara la mirada, ¿no? ¿Acaso eso no se me aplicaba a mí también? Entonces recordé que mis cristales eran tintados y de un color tan oscuro que probablemente no tenía ni idea de la identidad del conductor, ni siquiera de que la había pillado en pleno cotilleo.**

**—**¿Cuál será el coche? Suena extravagante **— **murmuró Rose.

**Intenté extraer algo de consuelo del hecho de que ella realmente no me estaba mirando a mí,sino al coche. _ Mi_ coche. Suspiré.**

**—**Parece que no le agrada su coche, Rose **—** Emmet se río de su esposa.

**—**Esta chica es muy rara. — Dijo Rose pensando en su preciado coche aparcado en el garaje de los Cullens.

**Dirigí la vista hacia la izquierda y gemí. Dos peatones se habían quedado pasmados en la acera, perdiendo la oportunidad de cruzar por quedarse a mirar.**

—Sueno como un coche de lujo, me pregunto por qué no le gusta...umh — dijo Rose

****Detrás de ellos, el señor Marshall parecía observar embobado a través de los vidrios del escaparate de su pequeña tienda de regalos. ****

Edward frunció el ceño, tenía un sensación extraña — Esto es muy extraño — dije a lo todo el mundo me miró — Quiero decir los sucesos de este libro parece que suceden en Forks dentro de unos años.

Alice rodó los ojos — Eso es lo que yo dije desde un principio. Carlisle por favor prosigue.

****Aunque no había apretado la nariz contra los cristales. Al menos, todavía no. Pisé a fondo el acelerador en cuanto la luz se puso en verde, pero lo hice sin pensar, con la fuerza habitual para poner en marcha mi viejo Chevy ****

—¡Oh dios mio! Tenía. Un. Chevy ¿Que pasaba por la cabeza de esta chica entonces? — exclamó Rose

****El motor rugió como una pantera en plena caza y el vehículo dio un salto hacia delante tanrápido que mi cuerpo se quedó aplastado contra el asiento de cuero negro y el estómago se meapretujó contra la columna vertebral.****

**—**¡Agg! —di un grito ahogado mientras tanteaba con el pie a la búsqueda del freno. No perdí lacalma y me limité a rozar el pedal, pero de todas formas el coche se quedó clavado en el suelo,totalmente inmóvil. ****

****No pude evitar el echar una ojeada alrededor para ver la reacción de la gente. Si antes habían tenido alguna duda de quién conducía este coche, ya se había disipado. ****

—La han reconocido — río Emmet —Debe de ser muy torpe.

—Emmet no te burles de la chica — regaño Esme.

Yo asentí — Parece que no esta muy acostumbrada a este tipo de coche.

****Con la punta del zapato presioné cuidadosamente el acelerador, apenas medio milímetro, y el vehículo salió disparado de nuevo. ****

****Me las apañé de mala manera para llegar hasta mi objetivo, la gasolinera. Si no hubiera tenido la cabeza en otra cosa, no se me habría ocurrido aparecer por la ciudad en absoluto. ****

—¿Por qué? — pregunté confundido a lo que mi familia no tenían respuestas.

****Había pasado todos los días de atrás sin un montón de cosas, como pan de molde o cordones para los zapatos,con el fin de no mostrarme en público. ****

****A la hora de echar gasolina me moví tan deprisa como si estuviera en una carrera de coches:abrí la portilla, desenrosqué el tapón, pasé la tarjeta e introduje la manguera del surtidor en la boca del depósito en cuestión de segundos. Ahora bien, nada podía hacer para que los números del indicador se marcaran con mayor rapidez. Avanzaban con lentitud, como si lo hicieran aposta para fastidiarme. ****

—Eso pasa cuando quieres pasar el menor de tiempo posible en un lugar, crees que todo va en tu contra. — dijo Jasper

—No entiendo a esta chica ¿Le tendrá miedo a la calle? — reflexionó Alice — Espero que no, quisiera ir de compras con ella una vez la conozca —sonrió.

—Alice no podemos relacionarnos con ella. — dijo Rose a lo que Alice bufó

****No había mucha luz al aire libre, porque era uno de esos días típicos en Forks, Washington.****

—¿Esto lo confirma no Calisle? — pregunté.

—Pues si, estos libros han llegado a nosotros por algo.

—¿Que haremos Carlisle? — Esme se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue apoyar a su esposo.

Carlisle suspiró — Seguiremos leyendo y veremos cuando la decisión que tomamos después de leer el libro.

****pero me sentía como si tuviera un reflector enfocado en mí, centrado sobre todo en el delicado anillo de mi mano izquierda. ****

Esme se sentó al lado de Carlisle con una sonrisa en la boca , palabras como amor o matrimonio la ponían intensamente feliz.

—¿Cómo sería el anillo? — preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en la boca.

**En momentos así, cuando notaba ojos ajenos clavados en mi espalda, me parecía que el anillo latía como si fuera un anuncio de neón que dijera: «Mírame,mírame»**

—¿Por que piensa así acerca del matrimonio?¿Acaso no se quiere casar? — dijo Esme preocupada.

****Era estúpido estar tan pendiente de uno mismo, y yo lo sabía. Aparte de mi madre y mi padre,¿realmente importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre mi compromiso? ¿O sobre mi coche nuevo?¿O respecto a que me hubieran aceptado tan misteriosamente en una universidad tan reputada?¿O incluso sobre la pequeña y brillante tarjeta de crédito negra que sentía arder al rojo vivo en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros?****

Todo el mundo en la sala se empezaron a ver alarmados, esta chica sonaba extrañamente similar a ellos. Jasper tuvo que usar su don para que la tensión en la sala se rebajara, pero esto asustaba, misteriosamente un libro cae en nuestras manos hablándonos de esta chica, algo no encajaba en la ecuación.

**—**Eso es, a nadie le importa lo que piensen —mascullé.****

**—**Eh, señorita... —me interrumpió una voz masculina.****

****Me volví, y entonces deseé no haberlo hecho.****

****Dos hombres permanecían de pie al lado de un lujoso todo terreno que portaba dos kayaks de última moda en lo alto del techo. Ninguno de los dos me miraba, sino que tenían los ojos clavados en el vehículo.****

****Personalmente, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Más bien soy de la clase de personas que se enorgullecen con ser capaces de distinguir entre los símbolos de Toyota, Ford y Chevy.****

****El automóvil era de un reluciente color negro, esbelto, y en verdad bonito, pero para mí, no era nada más que un auto.****

Rose y yo estábamos indignados por esto ¿No podía reconocer el arte de un coche?

**—**Siento molestarla, pero ¿podría decirme qué clase de coche es el que conduce? —me dijo el hombre alto.****

**—**Bueno, es un Mercedes, ¿no?****

Rose parecía todavía mas indignada, no decía ni la marca, el año...¡Uhm!

**—**Sí —repuso el hombre educadamente, mientras su amigo de menor altura ponía los ojos en blanco como reacción a mi respuesta—. Eso ya lo sé, pero me preguntaba si no estaría usted conduciendo... un Mercedes Guardian —pronunció el nombre con un respeto casi reverencial. ****

—¡Un Mercerdes Guardian! Ni siquiera esta en le mercado Wow! — Rose se había levantado de la emoción.

—Rosie tranquila cariño , no te exaltes — río Emmet

Rose entrecerró los ojos y dijo — ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Emmet?

—¿Como crees, cariño?

—Carlisle sigue con la lectura —interrumpió Alice

****Tuve la sensación de que ese tipo se llevaría bien con Edward Cullen ****

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento y se miraron en estado se shock y muy alarmados

—Definitivamente este libro es de nosotros — dijo Jasper preocupado

—¿Como puede ser posible? ¿De que conoce esta chica a Edward? — preguntó Rose confundida.

—Estos libros son del futuro y todo puede ser posible.

Por otro lado yo estaba confundido no sabía ni que decir, pero lo mejor era seguir leyendo y eso mismo dije — Carlisle es mejor seguir leyendo para averiguarlo todo.

—Yo tengo una ligera idea de que puede ser. — Edward miró a Alice pero ésta lo evitó.

****mi... mi novio ****

Rose se levantó exaltada a la par de furiosa — No puede ser , esto... esto es simplemente imposible.

Todos se quedaron a mí sin decir nada, realmente sorprendidos por la noticia, Esme fue la primera en levantarse y acercarse a mí, puso sus manos en mis mejillas.

—Edward, te vas a casar — la miré a los ojos saliendo de mi letargo, si ahora mismo Esme fuera humana tendría lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, por fin has encontrado a tu otra mitad — Esme miró a Carlisle que se había levantado también — Tenía razón Carlisle este libro trata de nosotros , Edward se va a casar.

—Mamá yo...

—Yo lo sabía , es por eso que el libro esta en nuestras manos — Alice se acercó a mí — Estoy tan feliz por tí Edward te lo mereces...Estoy deseando conocerla.

Y ahí fue cuando finalmente entendí que había encontrado a mi pareja, me sentí feliz, y emocionado, no sabía que pensar pero quería conocerla, si mi auto yo había decidido casarse es porque realmente la amaba, no cabía en mi más felicidad quería que Carlisle siguiera leyendo quería saber todo de ella, sus gustos, aficiones….no sabía ni su nombre.

—Carlisle...

—Hijo —sonrió y me abrazó — Me alegro que hayas encontrado la felicidad , por alguna casualidad de la vida este libro ha caído en nosotros ...— Emmet interumpió lo que Carlisle iba a decir

—Eddie no puedo creer que por primera vez te hayas fijado en una mujer — río —y ¡Te vayas a casar! Me alegro por tí, hermano — se acercó un poco más y me dijo — Por Rosie no te preocupes esta un poco asustada que sea humana pero se que se alegra, en le fondo te quiere, eres su hermano.

En ese momento miré a mi familia delante de mí y les sonreí sin saber que decir.

—Gracias no sé que decir, quisiera conocerla ...— sonreí me había quedado sin palabras

—Sabes que nos alegramos Edward, perdona si no te lo digo pero no puedo lidiar con tantas emociones a la vez — Jasper sonrío

—Carlisle vamos a seguir leyendo — chilló Alice impaciente

Al pasar a sentarnos Rosalie me sonrío, sabía que la noticia no la había tomado bien pero trataría de tolerarlo, y con eso todos nos sentamos a seguir leyendo, y a para mí, averiguar todo de mi futura esposa.

ya que no tenía sentido eludir la palabra teniendo en cuenta los pocos días que quedaban para la boda.

En esto Esme miró a Carlisle y sonrió brillantemente.

—Sólo espero que yo haya planificado los preparativos de la boda...

Pero yo no escuchaba a nadie, estaba en mi propio mundo imaginándomela, ¿Cómo sería?¿Cómo nos habríamos conocido?...

**—**Se supone que ni siquiera están aún disponibles en Europa —continuó el hombre—, sino sólo aquí.****

—Conociendo a Edward eso no es ningún impedimento — río a carcajadas Emmet.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada pero tenía que reconocer que tenía razón.

****Entretanto, el desconocido recorría lentamente los contornos de mi coche con los ojos, unas líneas que a mí, la verdad, no me parecían tan diferentes a las de otros Mercedes tipo Sedan. Pero claro, en realidad, yo tampoco tenía mucha idea, porque mi mente ya tenía bastante con cavilar sobre palabras como «novio», «boda», «marido» y demás. ****

En esto todo el mundo sonrió, incluso Rosalie que le costaba un poco entenderlo, a decir verdad no comprendía nada pero a pesar de eso sonrió

****Simplemente es que no las podía meter todas juntas en mi cabeza. Por un lado, me habían educado para que me estremeciera ante la mención de vestidos blancos voluminosos y ramos de flores;****

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Esme.

****pero más aún, me costaba mucho trabajo reconciliar un concepto soso, formal y respetable como «marido», con mi idea de Edward. Era como comparar un contable con un arcángel. No podía visualizarle en ningún papel tan normal y cotidiano. Como siempre, cada vez que empezaba a pensar en Edward me veía atrapada en una espiral vertiginosa de fantasías. ****

Emmet se río a carcajadas a lo que to lo fulminé con la mirada a decir verdad me sentía algo avergonzada era demasiado extraño que alguien pensara así de mi, todo mi existencia había estado sólo.

Jasper sonrió y me mandó oleadas de calma, Jasper aún se sentía extraño respecto a los humanos pero esta chica le parecía sumamente interesante, le sonreí por aquel pensamiento

****El extraño tuvo que aclararse la garganta para captar mi atención, ya que estaba esperando todavía una respuesta en lo referente al modelo y al fabricante del coche.****

**—**No lo sé —le contesté con toda honradez.****

**—**¿Le importa que me haga una foto con él?****

****Me llevó al menos un segundo procesar eso.****

**—**¿De verdad...? ¿De veras quiere sacarse una foto con el coche? ****

—Es un chico extraño —exclamó Esme

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, ella no haría eso pero seguramente haría algo, su fascinación por los coches era imparable

—**Por supuesto, nadie va a creerme, salvo que lleve una prueba.**

—**Mmm, bueno, vale. Retiré rápidamente la manguera y me deslicé en el asiento delantero para esconderme mientras aquel fan sacaba de la mochila una enorme cámara de fotos de aspecto profesional. **

**Él y su amigo se turnaron para posar al lado del capó y después tomaron fotos de la parte trasera. _Echo de menos mi coche_, me lamenté para mis adentros.**

—Pero ¿Por qué? —indagó Rose.

**Todo el mundo se miraron confundidos y de pronto sentí una fuerza por defenderla que no sé de donde venía, era extraño. **

****Fue muy, pero que muy inconveniente, que mi viejo trasto exhalara su último aliento unas cuantas semanas después de que Edward y yo acordáramos nuestro extraño compromiso ****

Edward sonrió complacido, por sus palabras parecía que lo conocía muy bien.

—¿Extraño compromiso? — preguntó Esme

—Creo que se refiere a lo humano/vampiro ¿no? — respondió Alice.

****Tan desigual, uno de cuyos detalles consistía en que podría reemplazar mi coche cuando dejara de funcionar de modo definitivo. Edward juraba que simplemente había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, que mi vehículo había gozado una vida larga, plena y que después había muerto por causas naturales. Eso al menos era lo que decía él. ****

Alice se echó a reír — ¿Alguien se lo cree?

—Me sorprendes, hermano ¿Que le has hecho a ese trasto? — dijo Emmet a lo que yo sonreí

Carlisle me miró y soltó una risita

****Y claro, yo no tenía forma de verificar esa historia ni de resucitar mi coche de entre los muertos contando sólo con mis fuerzas, porque mi mecánico favorito...****

****Detuve en seco el pensamiento, impidiendo que llegara a su conclusión natural.****

Todos nos miramos confusos en eso

****En vez de eso,escuché las voces de los hombres en el exterior, amortiguadas por las paredes del automóvil.****

**—**... pues en el vídeo de Internet iban hacia él con un lanzallamas y ni siquiera se chamuscaba la pintura. ****

**—**Claro que no. Puedes pasarle un tanque por encima a esta preciosidad. Este no ha pasado por el mercado, porque lo han diseñado sobre todo para diplomáticos de Oriente Medio, traficantes de armas y narcos. ****

La sala entera estalló en carcajadas y no pude evitar reírme, era evidente que la cuidaba mucho y no quería que nada le pasara.

**—**Oye ¿y tú crees que ésa es alguien? —preguntó el bajito en voz casi inaudible.****

En la sala volvimos a reírnos todos, incluso Rosalie.

—Oye Edward, eres muy sobreprotector con ella — dijo Alice

—Eso parece — le sonreí

—Aunque todavía no os he visto juntos, siento que es perfecta para ti Edward — miré a mi madre emocionado — Carlisle, sigue

****Yo agaché la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas****

—¿Tiende mucho a sonrojarse o me lo parece a mi? — preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa.

—¡Es adorable¡ — exclamó Alice — Me encanta — sonrió

**—**¿Qué? —replicó el alto—. Quizá. Porque ya me contarás para qué quiere alguien de por aquí ********cristales a prueba de misiles y dos mil kilos de carrocería acorazada. Parece propio de sitios más peligrosos.****

****Carrocería acorazada. «Dos mil kilos» de carrocería acorazada. ¿Y cristales «a prueba de misiles»? Estupendo. ¿Qué tenían de malo los viejos cristales antibalas de toda la vida?Bueno, al menos esto tenía algún sentido... si es que gozas de un sentido del humor lo bastante retorcido.****

Todo el mundo en la sala se echaron a reír cuando Carlisle acabó de leer.

—Supongo que se refiere a mi ¿no? —dijo Emmet entre risas.

****Y no es que yo no hubiera esperado que Edward sacara ventaja de nuestro trato, para quepudiera dar más, mucho más de lo que iba a recibir. ****

— Edward te conoce bastante bien — me dijo Alice a lo que yo sólo le sonreí

**Yo estuve de acuerdo en dejarle reemplazar mi coche cuando fuera necesario, aunque desde luego no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan pronto. Cuando me vi forzada a admitir que el vehículo no se había convertido más que en un tributo a los Chevys clásicos en forma de bodegón automovilístico pegado a mi bordillo, me di cuenta de que el cambio me iba a avergonzar a base de bien, convirtiéndome en el foco de miradas y susurros. Pero ni en mis más oscuras premoniciones hubiera concebido que fuera a buscarme dos coches.**

—¿Dos coches?, espero que sea un deportivo porque bueno un Mercedes Guardian es bonito, elegante pero nada comparado con un deportivo …. — reflexionó Rose

**Me puse hecha una fiera cuando me explicó lo del coche «de antes» y el de «después».Este no era más que el «de antes». Me contó que sólo lo tenía en préstamo y me prometió que lo devolvería después de la boda, lo cual carecía de todo sentido para mí. Al menos hasta ese momento**

—No le gustan los lujos ¿no?— interrogó Esme

—Pues parece que no, es una persona desinteresada — sonreí para mis adentros

—Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar, si va a ser parte de nuestra familia — dijo Alice

****Ja, ja. Aparentemente, necesitaba un coche con la resistencia de un tanque para mantenerme a salvo debido a mi fragilidad, pues era humana y propensa a los accidentes, a la vez que una víctima muy frecuente de mi propia y peligrosa mala suerte. ****

—¿Que quiere decir eso? — pregunté alarmado ya ahora que me acordaba del prefacio donde había pasado muy cerca de la muerte.

—Pues que es muy patosa — dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

****Qué risa. Estaba segura de que tanto él como sus hermanos habían disfrutado bien de la broma a mis espaldas. ****

—Como me conoces — dijo Emmet a la vez que se echaba a reír y yo no pude esconder mi sonrisa

**O quizás, solo quizás, susurró una voz bajita en mi cabeza, _no es ninguna broma, tonta. Tal __vez es que realmente está muy preocupado por ti. No es ésta la primera vez que se pasa lo suyo sobreprotegiéndote. _**

**Suspiré**

—Umm

—¿Qué? — le pregunté a Jasper

—No nada solo pensaba — Jasper pensaba los mismo que yo que esta chica había tenido muchas oportunidades cerca de la muerte.

****Aún no había visto el coche de «después». Permanecía escondido bajo una lona en la esquina más lejana del garaje de los Cullen. Sabía que la mayor parte de las personas ya le habrían echado una buena ojeada, pero la verdad es que yo no quería saber nada.****

—Seguro que una de esas personas eres tu, bebe — dijo Emmet a su esposa

—¿Tu crees?, ¿crees que me llevo bien con ella? — preguntó Rose sorprendida

—Creo que la relación que tiene con Edward es de hace tiempo y estamos acostumbrados a ella — dijo mi padre y yo asentí, eso era la sensación que tenía.

****Lo más probable era que no tuviera una carrocería acorazada, puesto que no iba a necesitarla después de la luna de miel. Uno de los extras que me hacían más ilusión de mi transformación era precisamente la casi completa indestructibilidad. La parte más interesante de convertirse en un Cullen no eran los coches caros ni las impresionantes tarjetas de crédito. ****

—¿La vas a convertir? — me preguntó Rose

—No, eso no es posible, no puede ser, yo nunca condenaría a alguien a esta vida y más si ese alguien es el amor de mi existencia. — dije negando con la cabeza

—Como he dicho antes, Edward, esta relación tiene que ser muy fuerte para que tu hayas dejado a un lado tus prejuicios.— dijo Carlisle

—Es lo más coherente, Edward, te vas a casar con ella, vivirás con ella por toda la eternidad. — expresó Jasper

—A mi me encanta esa decisión, Esme, seremos unas más en la familia. — le dijo Alice a mi madre a lo que ésta le sonrió brillantemente

—Y tendré una nueva hermanita — dijo Emmet a lo que yo todavía no podía creer ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi auto yo?

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, Edward, la vas a condenar, no podrá tener hijos y...y tu sabes que eso...— Dijo Rose pero yo la corté.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé Rose, no sé como piensa mi yo en el libro. — dije confundido

**—**¡Eh! —me llamó la atención el hombre alto, curvando las manos y asomándose por ellas en ****unintento de ver algo a través de los cristales—. Ya hemos terminado. ¡Muchas gracias!****

**—**De nada —respondí y después me puse en tensión cuando encendí el motor y pisé el pedal con la mayor suavidad posible...****

****Daba igual cuántas veces condujera hacia mi casa por aquella calle tan familiar; no podía hacer que los carteles deslucidos por la lluvia se fundieran con el fondo. Estaban sujetos con abrazaderas a los postes telefónicos y pegados con celo a las señales de tráfico, y cada uno era como una bofetada. ****

—¿Por qué? — pregunté confundido

Mi familia se encogió de hombros, no tenían ni idea.

****Y una muy merecida, además, en plena cara. Mi mente se centró de nuevo en el pensamiento que acababa de interrumpir poco antes, porque no podía evitarlo cuando pasaba por esta calle. No al menos con las imágenes de mi mecánico favorito pasando a mi lado a intervalos regulares. Mi mejor amigo. Mi Jacob. ****

—Su mejor amigo — dije

—¿No os suena el nombre de algo?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Lo que es extraño es que haya carteles por la calles de él ¿Qué habrá hecho? — preguntó Emmet y se echó a reír.

****Los carteles rezaban: «¿Han visto a este chico?» ****

—Ha desaparecido, pobre chico — dijo Esme preocupada

****La idea no era del padre de Jacob, sino una iniciativa del mío, Charlie, ****

—Mira Eddie ya sabes el nombre de tu suegro — río a carcajadas Emmet

Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Umh ...me pregunto si él...

—Carlisle...ejem — interrumpió Alice a mi padre, quien sonrió tímidamente

****que había hecho imprimir los anuncios y los había desplegado por toda la ciudad; y no sólo por Forks, sino también en Port Angeles, Sequim, Aberdeen y cualquier otra ciudad de la península Olympic. ****

—Pobre familia — dijo Esme

****Se había asegurado de que todas las comisarías del estado de Washington tuvieran también uno de esos carteles colgado en la pared. Su propia comisaría contaba con todo un panel de corcho dedicado a la búsqueda de Jacob. Generalmente solía estar casi vacío, para su disgusto y frustración. ****

—Vaya, vaya, es la hija del mismísimo jefe de policía — río Emmet

—¿Te quiere callar, Emmet? — le gruñí

—Todavía la hija no está aquí en Forks — dijo Jasper — Supongo que vive con su madre.

Esme frunció el ceño al saber que sus padres estaban separados y ya podía imaginarme por donde iban sus pensamientos, Esme siempre era tan compasiva...

****Aunque mi padre se sentía disgustado por algo más que la ausencia de noticias. Estaba enfadado con Billy, el padre de Jacob y el mejor amigo de Charlie ****

**Carlisle dejó de leer y dijo en voz alta el pensamiento que tenía en mente**

—¿Billy? ¿Billy Black?¿El de la Push? — Carlisle frunció el ceño y todos en la sala nos tensamos.

—Esperemos que sólo sea una coincidencia — dijo Jasper preocupado.

****Porque Billy no había querido implicarse en la búsqueda de su «fugitivo» de dieciséis años, ni había colaborado poniendo carteles en La Push, la reserva de la costa donde había vivido Jacob****

**Ante esto todos nos miramos preocupados**

****Y por su aparente resignación ante la desaparición, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer,y su cantinela: «Jacob ya está crecidito. Regresará a casa cuando quiera».****

****También estaba frustrado conmigo por haberme puesto de parte de Billy.****

****Yo tampoco era partidaria de los anuncios, ya que tanto Billy como yo conocíamos, por así decirlo, el paradero de Jacob; y también sabíamos que nadie iba a ver a ese «chico» ****

—Esto no me gusta — dije preocupado — ¿Significa que sabe sobre los hombres lobos?

Carlisle me miró preocupado y siguió leyendo a la vez que noté que Jasper mandaba olas de calma

****Me alegraba que Edward se hubiera marchado de caza ese sábado ****

Yo ante esto sonreí cuando la escuchaba hablar de mí se me borraban todos los problemas de la cabeza.

—Así que estás de caza — dijo Rose — Es evidente y esto los confirma que sabe nuestro secreto, ¡Estás poniendo en peligro nuestra familia!

Carlisle se levantó y se acercó a Rose

—Rose, se va casar con Edward, va a formar parte de nuestra familia y pronto será uno de nosotros — ante esa afirmación yo fruncí el ceño — Se que es difícil para ti pero tienes que acostumbrarte — yo asentí y miré Rose que suspiró y sintió con la cabeza., pero sin aceptarlo.

****porque ante la visión de esos carteles se me formaba un nudo enorme en la garganta y los ojos me escocían, llenos de lágrimas punzantes, y también él se sentía fatal al verme reaccionar de ese modo. ****

Ante el dolor de ella, de pronto sentí una punzada en el estómago, no me gustaba verla sufrir y me sorprendí por este hecho.

****Ahora bien, el sábado también tenía ciertos inconvenientes y vi uno de ellos nada más girar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia mi calle. El coche patrulla de mi padre estaba aparcado a la ****entrada de nuestra casa. Hoy había pasado de ir de pesca. Todavía andaría enfurruñado con lo de la boda******.**

—¿No le gusta la idea de la boda? — dijo Esme confundida.

—Piensa igual que su hija —sonrió Jasper

—Yo todavía no puedo creer que la hija de Charlie al que todos conocemos sea parte de nuestra familia — dijo Emmet alucinado.

Yo rodé los ojos, Emmet nunca cambiaría

****Así que no podía usar el teléfono allí dentro, pero ******tenía que llamar.**

—¿A quién? — pregunté

—¿Celoso? — dijo Emmet y yo rodé los ojos.

****Aparqué junto al bordillo, detrás de la «escultura» del Chevy, y saqué de la guantera el móvil que me había dado Edward para las emergencias. Marqué, manteniendo el dedo en el botón de«colgar» mientras el teléfono sonaba. Sólo por si acaso.****

**—**¿Hola? —contestó Seth Clearwater y yo suspiré aliviada, porque era demasiado gallina para hablar con su hermana mayor, Leah. La frase «te voy a arrancar la cabeza» no era una simple metáfora cuando la pronunciaba ella.****

**—**Hola, Seth, soy Bella. ****

—¡Por fin sabemos su nombre!

—Bella — dije suavemente emocionado

—Es un nombre precioso — dijo mi madre sonriéndome

—Bella Swan — repetí

—O Bella Cullen — dijo Carslisle sonriendo y algo en mi muerto corazón saltó

**—**¡Ah, hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?****

****Medio asfixiada. Desesperada por sentirme más segura.****

**—**Bien.****

**—**¿Llamas para saber las últimas noticias?****

**—**Pareces un psíquico...****

**—**Qué va, yo no soy Alice ****

—¡Ah! ¡Me conoce! — Alice se levantó cantando y bailando y yo miré a Carlisle sorprendido

—Esto es preocupante, Carlisle ¿Cómo es que los lobos conocen a Alice? — dijo Jasper siempre preocupado por Alice.

—Parece que tenemos buena relación con este chico , no lo sé Jasper, yo también estoy sorprendido — dijo Carlisle.

—A mi lo que me preocupa es por qué Bella se relaciona con hombre lobos — dije yo y Rose me apoyo

—¿Que tiene que hacer con los estúpidos chuchos?

—Seguiremos leyendo — terminó Carlisle suspirando

****Es que tú eres bastante predecible —se burló él. Entre los miembros de la manada de los quileute en La Push, sólo Seth se sentía cómodo al mencionar a los Cullen por sus nombres, y era el único también que hacía bromas con cosas como mi futura cuñada,casi omnisciente.****

Carlisle dejo de leer con una sonrisa — Parece que con el transcurso de los años nuestra relación con los hombres lobo es mejor, eso es una buena noticia.

—¿A quién le importa eso, Carlisle? Me ha nombrado, ¡Bella me ha dicho cuñada! Eso quiere decir que me debe conocer muy bien.

Yo rodé los ojos y Jasper le mandó ondas de calma a su esposa

—Pero es cierto parece que este chico se lleva bien con nosotros — dijo Jasper mirando a su esposa

**—**Sé que lo soy —dudé durante un segundo—. ¿Qué tal está?****

****Seth suspiró.****

**—**Igual que siempre. Se niega a hablar, aunque sabemos que nos oye. Procura no pensar deforma humana, ya sabes, y se limita a seguir sus instintos.****

**—**¿Conocéis su paradero actual?****

**—**Anda en algún lugar del norte de Canadá, no sabría decirte la provincia. No presta mucha atención a las fronteras entre los estados.****

**—**¿Alguna pista de si... ?****

**—**No va a volver a casa, Bella. Lo siento. ****

****Tragué saliva.****

**—**Vale, Seth. Lo sabía antes de preguntar, pero es que no puedo evitar el desearlo.—****

****Ya, claro. Todos nos sentimos igual.****

**—**Gracias por no perder el contacto conmigo, Seth. Ya sé que los otros se van a poner pesados contigo.****

**—**No es que sean tus mayores fans, no —acordó conmigo entre risas—. Una tontería, creo. Jacob hizo sus elecciones y tú las tuyas; además, a él no le gusta la actitud que tienen al ****respecto. Ahora, que tampoco es que le emocione mucho que quieras saber de él, claro.****

****Yo tragué aire precipitadamente ****

—¿Que significa eso de sus propias elecciones? — pregunté pero todos se encogieron de hombros

**—**Pero ¿no has dicho que no habíais hablado? ****

**—**Es que no nos puede esconder todo, por mucho que lo intente.****

****Así que Jacob era consciente de mi preocupación.****

No sabía quien era este Jacob, bueno si sabía era el mejor amigo de Bella y hombre lobo pero no me gustaba que Bella se preocupara de él, no quería verla inquieta, a parte de que esa relación me daba mala espina

****Dudaba sobre qué debía sentir al respecto. Bueno, al menos él sabía que yo no había saltado hacia el crepúsculo olvidándole por completo. Probablemente, me habría creído capaz de eso.****

**—**Espero verte el día... de la boda —le comenté, forzando la palabra entre mis dientes ****

—¡¿QUÉ? — Rose se levantó espantada — Ha invitado a los chuchos a la boda, pero...

—Ahora nos llevamos bien con ellos, además son amigos de Bella —dijo Carlisle pacientemente

—Todavía no puedo entenderlo — dijo Rose sentándose un poco menos osfuscada

**—**Ah, claro, mamá y yo iremos. Ha sido muy guay por tu parte pedírnoslo. El entusiasmo de su voz me hizo sonreír. Aunque invitar a los Clearwater había sido idea de Edward ****

Carlisle me miró con una ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros sorprendido

**me alegraba mucho de que se le hubiera ocurrido. Sería estupendo tener allí a Seth,una conexión, aunque fuera muy tenue, con el hombre ausente que debía haber sido mi padrino. **

**_No será lo mismo sin ti_, pensé.**

—**Saluda a Edward de mi parte, ¿vale?—Seguro.**

—Parece que es tu amigo Edward — dijo Jasper

Asentí confundido.

—Es un poco raro ¿no? ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para que...? — Alice no terminó ya que Carlisle empezó a leer de nuevo fanscinado por esta nueva revelación con respecto a las relaciones con los hombres lobos

****Sacudí la cabeza. La amistad que había surgido entre Seth y Edward era algo que todavía me dejaba con la boca abierta, sin embargo era la prueba de que las cosas no tenían por qué ser como eran. Los vampiros y los licántropos podrían convivir sin problemas si se lo propusieran de verdad.****

****Pero esta idea no le gustaba a nadie ****

**—**Por supuesto que no ¡Qué idea más absurda! — dijo furiosa Rose

—Tranquila, bebe —dijo Emmet abrazándola

—Pues a mi me encanta la idea, me parece muy interesante, me preguntó cómo...

Alice carraspeó cortando a Carlisle

Por otro lado yo estaba sorprendido por tener una amistad con un hombre lobo, pero Seth sonaba muy buena persona, sonreí

**—**Ah —dijo Seth, con la voz una octava más alta—, esto, Leah acaba de llegar.****

**—**¡Oh! ¡Adiós!La línea se cortó. Dejé el teléfono en el asiento y me preparé mentalmente para entrar en la casa,donde Charlie me estaría esperando.****

****Mi pobre padre tenía mucho con lo que bregar en esos momentos. Jacob «el fugitivo» no era nada más que una de las gotas que casi colmaban su vaso. También estaba preocupado por mí,su hija, apenas mayor de edad y dispuesta a convertirse en una señora casada en apenas unos días. ****

—Apenas mayor de edad — _Tiene tan sólo dieciocho años _— Ese pensamiento me puso furioso todavía no entendía porque la iba a sacrificar así.

—Edward se lo que estás pensando y de ya te dijo que pares — me dijo Alice

****Caminé con paso lento bajo la llovizna, recordando la noche en que se lo dije...****

—¡Dios mio! Vamos a revivir cuando Bella se lo dijo a su padre, me preguntó si estarías delante — dijo Emmet emocionado y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba estaba ansioso por saber como era mi relación con Bella.

Esme sonrió intensamente y Alice aplaudió.

****Cuando el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie anunció su regreso, el anillo empezó a pesar de repente unos cincuenta kilos en mi dedo. Habría deseado ocultar la mano izquierda en un bolsillo, o quizá sentarme encima de ella, pero la mano fría de Edward mantenía firmemente cogida la mía justo por delante de los dos. ****

—¿Sera el anillo de Elizabeth, Edward? — preguntó Esme emocionada.

**—**Deja ya de retorcer los dedos, Bella. Por favor, intenta recordar que no vas a confesar un asesinato.****

**—**Qué fácil es decirlo para ti.****

****Atendí a los sonidos ominosos de las botas de mi padre pisando con fuerza en la entrada de la casa. La llave repiqueteó en la puerta que ya estaba abierta. El sonido me recordó aquella parte de las películas de miedo en la que la víctima se acuerda de pronto de que ha olvidado echar el cerrojo ****

La sala entera se echó a reír, Bella era realmente muy dramática.

**—**Tranquilízate, Bella —susurró Edward, escuchando cómo se me aceleraba el corazón.****

****La puerta golpeó contra el batiente, y me encogí como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.****

**—**Hola, Charlie —saludó Edward, completamente relajado.****

**—**¡No! —protesté en voz baja.****

**—**¿Qué? —replicó Edward con un hilo de voz ****

**—**¡Espera hasta que cuelgue la pistola!****

Emmet se rió estruendosamente

—Eso no sería buena idea, Edward no sentiría nada —dijo Alice riendo entre dientes

Los demás en la sala tenía una sonrisa en el rostro igualmente.

****Edward se echó a reír y se pasó la mano libre entre los alborotados cabellos del color del bronce. Mi padre dio la vuelta a la esquina, todavía con el uniforme puesto, aún armado, e intentó no poner mala cara cuando nos vio sentados juntos en el sofá. Últimamente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que Edward le gustara más. Claro, la revelación que estábamos a punto de hacerle seguro que iba a acabar con esos esfuerzos de forma inmediata.****

—Parece que no le caes bien a tu suegro Eddie —dijo Emmet con rintintin

Edward gruñó pero se miró preocupado

**—**Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay?****

**—**Queríamos hablar contigo —comenzó Edward, muy sereno—. Tenemos buenas noticias.****

****La expresión de Charlie cambió en un segundo desde la amabilidad forzada a la negra ****sospecha.****

**—**¿Buenas noticias? —gruñó Charlie, mirándome a mí directamente.****

**—**Más vale que te sientes, papá. ****

****Él alzó una ceja y me observó con fijeza durante cinco segundos. Después se sentó haciendo ruido justo al borde del asiento abatible, con la espalda tiesa como una escoba.****

**—**No te agobies, papá —le dije después de un momento de tenso silencio—. Todo va bien.****

****Edward hizo una mueca, y supe que tenía algunas objeciones a la palabra «bien». ****

****Él probablemente habría usado algo más parecido a «maravilloso», «perfecto» o «glorioso». ****

Ante eso Esme sonrió tiernamente y yo hice lo propio a parte de que me encantaba ver mis interacciones con ella.

—Por supuesto Edward siempre tan romántico — dijo Rose y Alice la fulminó con la mirada

**—**Seguro que sí, Bella, seguro que sí. Pero si todo es tan estupendo, entonces, ¿por qué estás sudando la gota gorda?****

**—**No estoy sudando —le mentí. ****

****Me eché hacia atrás ante aquel fiero ceño fruncido, pegándome a Edward, y de forma instintiva me pasé el dorso de la mano derecha por la frente para eliminar la evidencia.****

**—**¡Estás embarazada! —explotó Charlie—. Estás embarazada, ¿a que sí? ****

Rosalie parecía un poco ida cuando Carlisle dijo esa frase, estaba mirando por ventana de la sala y todos sabíamos el porqué, para ella era muy difícil hablar de este tema, ya este era su deseo, Rose deseaba poder tener hijos y ser madre.

—Rose, bebe, tranquila — Emmet abrazó a su esposa dulcemente e instó a Carlisle a que siguiera leyendo

****Aunque la afirmación iba claramente dirigida a mí, ahora miraba con verdadera hostilidad a Edward, y habría jurado que vi su mano deslizarse hacia la pistola.****

**—**¡No! ¡Claro que no! ****

****Me entraron ganas de darle un codazo a Edward en las costillas, pero sabía que eso tan sólo me serviría para hacerme un cardenal. ¡Ya le había dicho que la gente llegaría de manera inmediata a esa conclusión! ¿Qué otra razón podría tener una persona cuerda para casarse a los dieciocho? Su respuesta de entonces me había hecho poner los ojos en blanco. «Amor». Qué bien. ****

—Por supuesto que sí — dije con una sonrisa y los demás en la sala se echaron a reír tan sólo Carlisle, Esme y Rose que todavía seguía un poco nostálgica se quedaron con una tímida sonrisa

****La cara de pocos amigos de Charlie se relajó un poco. Siempre había quedado bien claro en mi cara cuándo decía la verdad y cuándo no, por lo que en ese momento me creyó.****

**—**Ah, vale.****

**—**Acepto tus disculpas.****

****Se hizo una pausa larga. Después de un momento, me di cuenta de que todos esperaban que yo dijera algo. Alcé la mirada hacia Edward, paralizada por el pánico, pues no había forma de que me salieran las palabras.****

****Él me sonrió, después cuadró los hombros y se volvió hacia mi padre.****

**—**Charlie, me doy cuenta de que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada. Según la tradición,tendría que haber hablado antes contigo. No deseo que esto sea una falta de respeto, pero cuando Bella me dijo que sí, no quise disminuir el valor de su elección; así que en vez de pedirte su mano, te solicito tu bendición. Nos vamos a casar, Charlie. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi propia vida, y, por algún extraño milagro, ella también me ama a mí del mismo modo. ¿Nos darás tu bendición? ****

Estaba pletórico aunque ya tenía una idea de la inmensidad de mis sentimientos por Bella escucharlo desde mi propio yo me llenaban de felicidad, era feliz y estaba enamorado y me iba a casar, no tenía palabras para definir lo que estaba sintiendo, miré a Jasper y me sonrió, él sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Edward...aunque ya te lo he dicho, estoy muy orgullosa de tí y ya estoy deseando conocer a Bella para que ya nuestra familia este al completo — dijo mi madre

Alice se levantó y se sentó a mi lado — ¡Estoy tan emocionada Edward !, Carlisle sigue leyendo por favor.

Y con eso y las sonrisas de toda mi familia Carlisle cogió el libro.

****Sonaba tan seguro, tan tranquilo. Durante sólo un instante, al escuchar la absoluta confianza que destilaba su voz, experimenté una extraña intuición. Pude ver, aunque fuera de forma muy fugaz, el modo en que él comprendía el mundo. Durante el tiempo que dura un latido, todo encajó y adquirió sentido por completo. ****

Esme y Carlisle se miraron y sonrieron

****Y entonces capté la expresión en el rostro de Charlie, cuyos ojos estaban ahora clavados en el anillo. Aguanté el aliento mientras su piel cambiaba de color, de su tono pálido natural al rojo, del rojo al púrpura, y del púrpura al azul. Comencé a levantarme, aunque no estaba segura de lo que planeaba hacer, quizá hacer uso de la maniobra de Heimlich para asegurarme de que no se ahogara, pero Edward me apretó la mano y murmuró «dale un minuto», en voz tan baja que sólo yo pude oírle.****

—Edward a ver si se ahoga — dijo Esme preocupada

—Eso no sería bueno — río Emmet

****El silencio se hizo mucho más largo esta vez. Entonces, de forma gradual, poco a poco, el color del rostro de Charlie volvió a la normalidad. Frunció los labios, y el ceño y reconocí esa ****expresión que ponía cuando se «hundía en sus pensamientos». Nos estudió a los dos durante un buen rato, y sentí que Edward se relajaba a mi lado.****

**—**Diría que no me he sorprendido en absoluto —gruñó Charlie—. Sabía que me las tendría que ver con algo como esto antes de lo que pensaba. ****

****Exhalé el aire que había contenido. ****

Esme sonrió orgullosa

—Vuestro amor es tan fuerte que ni su padre se sorprende por la boda.

—Me preguntó como os conocisteis, porque conociéndote no debió ser fácil involucrarte con un ser humano, y más estar tanto tiempo con ella sin sentir sed — dijo Jasper

No había pensado esa ¿Cómo lo soportaría cuando la conociera?

**—**¿Y tú estás segura? —me preguntó de forma exigente, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.****

**—**Estoy segura de Edward al cien por cien —le contesté sin dejar pasar ni un segundo.****

Todo el mundo sonrío a esa palabras

**—**Entonces, ¿queréis casaros? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —me miró, nuevamente con ojos suspicaces.****

****La prisa se debía al hecho de que yo me acercaba más a los diecinueve cada asqueroso día que pasaba, mientras que Edward se había quedado congelado en toda la perfección de sus diecisiete primaveras, y había permanecido así durante unos noventa años. ****

—¿Por eso quiere convertirse por tener unos años mas que Edward? — dijo Rose indignada — ¿Cómo puede querer destrozar su vida así? — me miró — ¿Y tú cómo lo permites?

—No lo sé yo nunca haría eso pero mi yo en el libro piensa de otra manera, no lo comprendo, —dije frustrado — No me gustaría condenarla a esta vida.

**Aunque éste no era el motivo por el que yo necesitaba anotar la palabra «matrimonio» en mi diario, porque la boda se debía al delicado y enrevesado compromiso al que Edward y yo habíamos llegado para poder alcanzar el siguiente punto, el salto de mi transformación de mortal a inmortal **

Yo negué con la cabeza

**Pero había cosas que no le podía explicar a Charlie.**

—**Nos vamos a ir juntos a Dartmouth en otoño, Charlie —le recordó Edward—. Me gustaría hacer bien las cosas, bueno, hacerlas como es debido. Así es como me educaron —Edward se encogió de hombros.**

**No estaba exagerando, ya que había crecido con esa moral, ya pasada de moda, durante la Primera Guerra Mundial **

Todo el mundo se echó a reír ante eso y yo sonreí tímidamente

—Pobre Bella se va a casar con un vejestorio — río Emmet

—¡Emmet no te burles de tu hermano! —regaño Esme a lo que sonreí y él rodó los ojos

****Charlie torció la boca hacia un lado, buscando un modo de abordar la discusión. Pero ¿qué era lo que podía decir? ¿«Prefiero que vivas en pecado primero»? Era un padre y en ese punto estaba atado de pies y manos.****

**—**Sabía que esto iba a pasar —masculló para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, de repente, su rostro se transformó en una expresión perfectamente inexpresiva e indiferente.****

**—**¿Papá? —pregunté con ansiedad. Le eché una ojeada a Edward, pero no le pude leer el rostro mientras él miraba a mi progenitor.****

**—**¡Ja! —explotó Charlie y yo pegué un salto en mi asiento—, ¡ja, ja, ja! ****

—¿Por qué se ríe? — preguntó Emmet, todos estábamos igual de confundidos

****Observé con incredulidad cómo mi padre se doblaba de risa, con el cuerpo sacudido por las ****carcajadas. ****

****Miré a Edward para que me tradujera lo que pasaba, pero él tenía los labios apretados con firmeza, como si también estuviera conteniendo la risa ****

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — volvió a preguntar Emmet mirándome

—No tengo ni idea — respondí confundido

**—**Vale, estupendo —replicó Charlie casi ahogado—, casaos —le dio otro ataque de carcajadas—. Sí, sí, pero...****

**—**Pero ¿qué?****

**—**Pues que se lo tendrás que contar tú a tu madre, y yo ¡no le pienso decir ni una palabra a Renée! ¡Es toda tuya! ****

****Y volvió a estallar en estruendosas risotadas.****

—Sigo igual de confundida — dijo Alice

****Hice una pausa con la mano en el tirador de la puerta, sonriendo. Seguro que en aquel momento las palabras de Charlie me hicieron poner los pies en el suelo. La última maldición:contárselo a Renée. El matrimonio en la juventud ocupaba una posición muy alta en la listanegra de mi madre, figuraba antes incluso que el hervir cachorros vivos.****

—Ahora esta todo más claro le tiene miedo a su madre —dijo Emmet

—Pero ¿Por qué? — dijo Esme

—Supongo que por su divorcio, las personas que han fracasado en sus matrimonios piensan así — dijo Carlisle

****¿Quién podría haber previsto su respuesta? Yo no, y desde luego, Charlie tampoco. Quizás ****Alice, pero no se me había ocurrido preguntárselo ****

—Mal hecho — río Alice

—**Bueno, Bella... —había dicho Renée después de que yo escupiera y tartamudeara las palabras imposibles: «Mamá, me caso con Edward» —. Estoy un poco molesta por lo que has tardado en contármelo. Los billetes de avión van a salirme mucho más caros. Oh —comenzó a preocuparse—. ¿Crees que le habrán quitado ya la escayola a Phil para ese momento? Va a quedar fatal en las fotos si no lleva esmoquin...**

—**Espera un segundo, mamá —repuse en un jadeo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «haber tardado tanto»? Pero si nos hemos com... —era incapaz de echar fuera la palabra «comprometido»—, si hemos arreglado las cosas, ya sabes, hoy mismo.**

—**¿Hoy? ¿De verdad? Qué sorpresa. Yo pensaba...**

—**¿Qué es lo que habías pensado? ¿_Cuándo _lo pensaste?**

—**Bueno, ya parecía que estaba todo muy hecho y asentado cuando vinisteis a visitarme en abril, **

—Fuimos a visitar a su madre en abril — repetí más para mí mismo que para los demás.

—¡Enhorabuena, Eddie ya conoces a la suegra!

—Las cosas parecen muy asentadas entre vosotros — dijo Esme maravillada

****no sé si sabes a qué me refiero. No es que seas especialmente difícil de leer, corazón. No te había dicho ni una palabra porque sabía que no iba a servir para nada. Eres igualita que Charlie—ella suspiró, resignada—. Una vez que has tomado la decisión, no hay manera de razonar contigo, te apegas a ella ****

—Es igual de terca que tú — río Emmet y yo sonreí

****Y entonces dijo la última cosa que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de mi madre:****

**—**No estás cometiendo un error, Bella. Da la impresión de que estás asustada tontamente, y adivino que es porque me tienes miedo a mí —soltó unas risitas—. O a lo que yo pueda pensar. Ya sé que te he dicho un montón de cosas sobre el matrimonio y la estupidez, y no es que las vaya a retirar, pero necesitas darte cuenta de que estas cosas se aplican específicamente a mí. Tú eres una persona muy diferente. Tú cometes tus propios errores y estoy segura de que tendrás tu propia ración de cosas que lamentar en la vida, pero la irresponsabilidad nunca ha sido tu problema, corazón. Tienes una gran oportunidad para hacer este trabajo mejor que la mayoría de las cuarentonas que conozco —Renée se echó a reír de nuevo—. Mi niñita de mentalidad tan madura. Afortunadamente, pareces haber encontrado un alma madura como la tuya****

—Muy madura señora, Eddie tiene más de noventa años...¡Ay! Rose — Dijo Emmet mirando a su esposa que al igual que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

—**¿No te has vuelto... loca? ¿No piensas que cometo una equivocación monumental? **

—**Bueno, vale, habría preferido que esperaras unos años más. Quiero decir, ¿acaso te parezco tan mayor como para comportarme como una suegra? No me contestes a eso. Porque todo este asunto no tiene que ver conmigo, sino contigo. ¿Eres feliz?**

—**No lo sé. Me siento ahora mismo como si esto fuera una especie de experiencia extracorporal. **

**Renée volvió a soltar unas risitas.**

—**¿Él te hace feliz, Bella?**

—**Sí, pero...**

—**¿Acaso piensas que podrías querer a algún otro?**

—**No, pero. **

Sonreí ante esa respuesta

—**Pero ¿qué?**

—**¿Es que no me vas a decir que sueno exactamente como cualquier otro adolescente caprichoso tal como ha sucedido desde el comienzo de los tiempos?**

—**Tú nunca has sido una adolescente, cielo. Sabes lo que te conviene.**

**Durante las últimas semanas, Renée se había sumergido de forma totalmente inesperada en los planes de boda. Se pasaba todos los días unas cuantas horas al teléfono con la madre de Edward, Esme, así que no hubo preocupación alguna respecto a cómo se llevarían las consuegras. **

Esme sonrió entusiasmada de relacionarse con la familia de mi futura esposa, sus pensamientos eran de una felicidad que no sabría como calificar.

Rosalie sonrió, pensaba en si su yo en el libro aceptaba a Bella o estaba un poco receptiva

**Renée _adoraba _a Esme, pero claro, dudaba que alguien pudiera evitar sentirse de otro modo con respecto a mi encantadora futura suegra**

—¡Ay! Edward me encanta esta chica, es encantadora — dijo mi madre y yo le sonreí de vuelta

—Tienes toda la razón

****Eso consiguió librarme del asunto. La familia de Edward y la mía se habían hecho cargo de los preparativos nupciales sin que yo tuviera que hacer, saber o pensar en ninguna cosa. Charlie, claro, se había enfadado, pero lo mejor del tema era que no estaba furioso conmigo. La traidora había sido Renée********ya que había contado con ella como el peor oponente a mis planes.¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora, cuando la última amenaza, contárselo a mi madre, se había vuelto totalmente en su contra? No tenía nada a que agarrarse y lo sabía. Así que se pasaba todo el día de un lado para otro por la casa, mascullando cosas como que no se podía confiar en nadie de este mundo.****

—Para ser separados se llevan bastante bien —comentó Alice entre risas

—Tienen una relación atípica — dijo Rose sonriendo

—Parece que tu suegro no quiere que te cases con Bella, esta furioso — dijo Emmet

Yo le gruñí y el se echó a reír escandalosamente

**—**¿Papá? —llamé mientras abría la puerta principal—. Estoy en casa.****

**—**Espera un momento, Bells, espera ahí un momento.****

**—**¿Eh? —pregunté deteniéndome de forma inmediata ****

**—****¿Qué pasa?— pregunté**

**—**Dame un segundo. Au, me has pinchado, Alice.****

****¿Alice? ****

—¡Soy yo!¡Y estoy con su padre! Supongo que somos muy buenas amigas — Aplaudió efusivamente

—Cariño calmate — dijo Jasper sonriendo ante la efusividad de su esposa

**—**Lo siento, Charlie —respondió la voz vibrante de Alice—. ¿Qué te parece?****

**—**Lo estoy manchando todo de sangre. ****

Esme dejó escapar un suspiro angustiado y todos miramos a Alice

**—**Estás bien. No ha traspasado la piel, confía en mí.****

**—**¿Qué está pasando? —exigí saber, vacilando en la entrada.****

**—**Treinta segundos, por favor, Bella —me pidió Alice—. Tu paciencia te será recompensada.****

**—**¡Ja! —añadió Charlie.****

****Golpeteé el suelo con un pie, contabilizando cada latido y antes de que llegara a treinta, Alice gritó:****

**—**¡Venga, Bella, entra!****

****Avanzando con precaución, di la vuelta a la esquina que daba al salón de estar.****

**—**Oh —me enfurruñé—, ¡oh, papá! Pareces...****

**—**¿Estúpido? —me interrumpió Charlie ****

—¡Oh dios mio! Es el traje para la boda — dijo Alice exultante.

Yo sólo sonreí ante la inminente boda y la aceptación de Charlie

—Oye ¿Quién será los padrinos?— dijo Emmet

—No lo sé ….

—¡Oh vamos Edward! Eres el novio tendrás algo en mente — dijo Rosalie

—Supongo que lo sabremos pronto — suspiré

**—**Estaba pensando más bien en «muy elegante».****

****El se ruborizó y Alice le cogió del codo y lo empujó con ligereza para que diera una vuelta lenta y luciera un poco el esmoquin de color gris claro.****

**—**Vamos a dejar esto ya, Alice. Parezco un idiota.****

**—**Nadie que yo haya vestido ha parecido jamás un idiota.****

—Muy cierto — dijo ésta y todos no reímos

**—**Tiene razón, papá, ¡tienes un aspecto fabuloso! ¿Y para qué es todo esto?****

****Alice puso los ojos en blanco. ****

—¿Es en serio? ¡Ja! Bella para tu boda.

—Alice, ¿Le estás hablando al libro?

Alice rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua a Emmet

—Esta chica no sabe lo que tiene en la cabeza

No me gustaba como hablaban de Bella pero Carlisle siguió leyendo

**—**Es la última prueba para ver cómo queda. Para los dos.****

****Aparté por primera vez la mirada de un Charlie tan poco acostumbrado a ir elegante y vi el pavoroso traje blanco extendido cuidadosamente sobre el sofá. ****

—¡El vestido! — me miró — ¡Edward no lo puedes ver!

—¿Y que pretendes? ¿Qué me salga de la habitación? — pregunté sarcástico

—No pero...

—Carlisle sigue — dije

**—**Aaahh.****

**—**Vete a ese sitio feliz tuyo, Bella. No tardaré mucho.****

****Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y cerré los ojos. Los mantuve así y subí tropezando las escaleras hasta mi habitación. ****

—Ja ja! Es torpe, lo que me voy a reír con ella — sonrió Emmet

—Emmet no te burles de ella — le regañó Esme

—Mama pero es divertido...

—Da igual que sea como sea

—Esme, yo lo controlaré — Rose le golpeó la cabeza y yo miré sorprendido a mi hermana, era evidente que no toleraba mucho a Bella.

—Pues a mi resulta encantador que ella sea torpe — dije sonriendo

—Tu no cuentas Edward, te vas a casar con ella — Alice puso los ojos en blanco — Pero de todo modos ¿Qué importa como sea? Yo quiero seguir leyendo a ver que pasa...así que Carlisle sigue

****Me despojé de la ropa hasta quedarme sólo con las prendas interiores y extendí los brazos ****

Golpeé a Emmet que se estaba riendo y mirándome sugestivamente

**—**Parece como si te fuera a clavar palos de bambú debajo de las uñas —masculló Alice en voz baja mientras me seguía. ****

****No le presté atención, porque me había escabullido a mi lugar feliz... ****

****...un sitio en donde todo el rollo de la boda había pasado ya, lo había dejado a mis espaldas. Estaba reprimido entre mis recuerdos y olvidado ****

—Esta muy estresada por la boda — dijo Esme con empatía

—Sí, sobre todo si se casa con Eddie — Rose le pegó un zape y Emmet la miró con resentimiento

Carlisle negó sonriendo y siguió leyendo

****En él, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos solos. El escenario era borroso y las imágenes fluían de modo constante, se transformaban desde un bosque neblinoso a una ciudad cubierta de nubes o a la noche ártica, porque Edward mantenía en secreto el lugar de nuestra luna de miel para darme una sorpresa ****

—La voy a llevarla de luna de miel — fruncí el ceño

—Eso quiere decir que...

—¡EMMET!, ….Edward, no te pongas mal cariño — dijo mi madre

—No puedo creer que la vaya a llevar de luna de miel...ella sigue siendo humana..y yo... le puedo hacer daño...no sé como mi propio libro puede permitir eso...¡no me reconozco! — Le podía hacer daño y eso no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

—Edward, para, me estás abrumando con tus sentimientos tan intensos — dijo Jasper y me llegó una ola de calma y tranquilidad

—Gracias

****aunque la verdad es que no me interesaba especialmente dónde fuera. Edward y yo estábamos juntos por fin, y yo había cumplido por completo mi parte del compromiso. Me había casado con él, que era lo más importante, pero también había aceptado todos sus extravagantes regalos ****

—¿Por qué no le gusta que le regalen cosas? — preguntó Alice

—Es muy desinteresada — dijo Esme y y sonreí

—No sonrías, Edward, vas a tener un gran trabajo con ella, no te va permitir que le regales nada — se burló Alice

Fruncí el ceño

****y me había matriculado, aunque no sirviera de nada, para asistir a la facultad de Dartmouth en el otoño. ********Ahora era su turno. Antes de que me transformara en un vampiro ****

Gemí.

—¿Por qué tiene que pensar así?

—Es evidente que la vas a convertir, y por eso no irá a la facultad — me reprochó Rose, ella pensaba igual que yo no le gustaba ni un poco la idea, de destrozar una vida humana así.

—¡Edward basta ya! No sólo porque eres incoherente sino porque vuelves loco a Jazz — me reprochó Alice

Carlisle y Esme me miraron seriamente concordando en todo con mi hermana.

****su principal compromiso, tenía otra estipulación que hacer realidad ****

**—****¿Cuál sería? — dije**

****Edward tenía una especie de interés obsesivo por las cosas humanas que tendría que abandonar, las experiencias que no quería que me perdiera. La mayoría de ellas, como el baile de promoción, por ejemplo, me parecían estupideces. Sólo había una experiencia humana a la que no quería renunciar. Y era la única que él hubiera deseado que olvidara por completo.****

—Algo que te niegas en este libro, debe ser algo que no puedes soportar , ya que hasta estas dispuesto a convertirla — dijo Rose

Yo ya estaba temiendo ¿Algo peor que convertirla? No me lo podía imaginar y seguramente no me gustaría...

****Y aquí estaba la cosa, claro. Sabía muy poco sobre cómo iba a ser cuando ya no fuera humana. Había visto de primera mano cómo era un vampiro recién convertido ****

—¿QUÉ? — dijimos todos

—¿Cómo?¿Ha estado cerca de un neofito?... — Jasper no daba crédito

—Acordaros de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, lo decía en el prefacio — dijo Alice

—¿Pero como puedo permitir eso? ¿Dónde estaba?— me pasé las manos por el pelo, no entendía nada, miré a Carlisle, él también se veía alarmado, al igual que todos.

****y había oído toda clase de historias a mi futura familia sobre esos primeros días salvajes. ****

—¿Yo apruebo esto? No lo creo — dijo Rose un poco más tranquila después de asimilar lo del neofito

****Durante varios años, el principal rasgo de mi personalidad iba a ser la «sed». Me llevaría cierto tiempo poder volver a ser yo misma. E incluso cuando recuperara el control, no volvería a sentirme exactamente igual que antes ****

Gruñí y negué con la cabeza, me dolía que pensará así y que me dolía que no valorara su vida y seguiré repitiendo que no me entendía en el libro, ya quería escucharme y verme interactuar con ella para saber de que forma marchaba mi mente.

Esme me miró con reproche y me me dijo

—Hijo, no te castigues más, tu lo mereces, por favor — yo simplemente negué con la cabeza

****Humana... y apasionadamente enamorada ****

—¡Que linda!

Yo sonreí un poco saliendo de mi depresión anterior

**Quería tener la experiencia completa antes de que cambiara mi cálido, vulnerable cuerpo dominado por las hormonas, por algo hermoso, fuerte... y desconocido. Deseaba disfrutar de una auténtica luna de miel con Edward, y él había accedido a intentarlo a pesar del peligro que, a su juicio, esto suponía para mí**

Carlisle paró de leer sabiendo como me sentía en ese momento

—Emmet no te atrevas a decir nada, te lo prohíbo — dijo Esme

Yo estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que iba hacer, había perdido la cabeza completamente, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? La iba a destrozar seguro, no me iba a controlar ¡Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepté eso!

—La voy a matar — dije con una voz sin vida

—Edward, es peligroso, pero seguramente, le habrás consultado a Carlisle o a tus hermanos antes, te conozco y no pondrías en peligro a algo tan valioso para ti...por favor hijo

—No mama no intentes convencerme de lo contrario ¿Que pasa si le hago daño? Nunca me lo perdonarí.a

****Apenas fui consciente de Alice y del modo en que se deslizó el satén sobre mi piel. No me importaba, en ese momento ****

—¡Pues deberías¡ — exclamó Alice refunfuñada

—Déjala, esta fantaseando con Eddie — río Emmet, rodé los ojos

****que toda la ciudad estuviera hablando de mí. No pensaba tampoco en el espectáculo que tendría que protagonizar dentro de tan poco tiempo. No me preocupaba tropezar con la cola del vestido ni echarme a reír en el momento equivocado ni ser demasiado joven ni la audiencia sorprendida ****

—¡Que nervios por boda! — dijo Esme en complicidad con Alice que también sonreía

****ni el asiento vacío donde debería haber estado mi mejor amigo.****

****Yo estaba con Edward en mi lugar feliz ****

Sonreí de inmediato, todas la preocupaciones de antes se desvanecieron con lo último

—Este es el final — dijo Carlisle — Tenemos que sacara conclusiones, lo primero es que este libro habla de nosotros, concretamente de Edward y su compañera, así que si nadie se opone seguiremos leyendo a ver que pasa.

—Por supuesto que nadie se opone Carlisle — Alice rodó los ojos — Bueno un poco Rosalie — ésta bufó y Emmet la abrazó— Pero tarde o temprano la acabará aceptando, es más ya la acepta aunque no lo reconozca.

Y era verdad sus pensamientos no eran como en el inicio del libro, estaba un poco receptiva y a la expectativa

—Queremos conocer más a Bella, así que ¿Quién leerá el siguiente capítulo — preguntó Jasper

—Yo misma — sonrió mi madre


	2. Larga Noche

Esme leyó sonriéndo primero al ver el título del capítulo**— Larga Noche**

**—Ya te echo de menos.**

**—No tengo por qué irme. Puedo quedarme...**

**—Mmm...**

**Durante un buen rato se hizo un silencio sólo roto por el golpeteo de mi corazón, rítmico comoel de un tambor, la cadencia desacompasada de nuestras respiraciones y el susurro de nuestroslabios mientras se movían de forma sincronizada.  
><strong>

—Que deshinibido Eddie — río Emmet

—¡Callete Emmet! — Aunque en realidad estaba muy avergonzado que mi familia leyera esto

—Pero es verdad, nunca te habíamos visto en esa tesitura, siempre estás de mal humor, y enfadado y verte así es extraño — dijo Emmet hablandome seriamente sin bromas.

—Eso es porque ha encontrado el amor, antes estaba solo sin compañera — dijo Alice

**Algunas veces era muy fácil olvidar que besaba a un vampiro.**

Carlisle miró con interés al libro, esperando a que éste le diera las respuestas a sus pensamientos _"Me pregunto como será vuestra relación, debe ser difícil para los dos, sobre todo para tí, que tienes que estar tan cerca de ella ...y besarla y abrazarla con temor de hacerle daño o peor aún...matarla. Edward, me imagino que con estás circunstacias tu control de sed debe ser mucho más de que es ahora"_

—No vayas por ahí, Carlisle — fruncí el ceño

—¿Y ahora qué?¿De qué estabais hablando? — dijo Emmet ofuscado, él era el que más se deseperaba con nuestras conversaciones en silencio, tanto con Carlisle y más con Alice.

Todos nos miraron expectantes

—Carlisle se preguntaba en como puedo estar cerca de ella con temor a hcerle daño — dije cansinamente

Jasper me miró con empatía, era él que más le costaba en nuestra familia estar cerca de los humanos.

**No porque pareciera corriente ohumano, ya que no podía olvidar ni por un segundo que tenía entre mis brazos a alguien másparecido a un ángel que a un hombre**

—Me compara con un ángel — susurré incrédulo

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó Esme

—Esme ya hablamos de este tema

—Precisamente por eso, Edward deja de autocastigarte, realmente no te ves a ti mismo con claridad, pero Bella si se da cuenta, porque te quiere y ya quiere conorcerla porque ella es la que te ha sacado de eso pozo donde estabas donde nada valía la pena, Bella si te ve con claridad y le estoy muy agradecida por ello, ya era hora que alguien te lo hiciera ver ...y no te permito que digas otra cosa al respecto — dijo Esme por último

**sino porque Edward hacía que pareciera natural tener sus ****labios contra los míos, contra mi rostro y mi garganta.**

—Dios mio —susurré

Jasper me miró intrigado — Tienes tanto control, Edward, te felicito, eres el más fuerte de la familia detras de Carlisle — miro a mi padre tímidamente

—Tienes razón Jasper, incluso me superas Edward, de verdad, ponerte en tanto riesgo y poder controlarte, yo no sé que hubiera hecho en tu situacion— dijo Carlisle intentando converncerme de entrar en razón

—Edward eres más coherente en el libro que aquí, deja ya tanto drama, por favor — dijo Alice

** Él aseguraba haber superado hacía mucho la tentación que le suponía mi sangre, pues la idea de perderme le había curado del deseo que sentía por ella**

Yo me quedé helado ¿La idea de perderla?¿Había estado tan cerca?¿Es por que tenía más control?, pero ¿Cómo había sucecido?, ¿Por qué había estado tan cerca de la muerte? La idea de perder a Bella era sumamente doloroso aún sin haberla conocido todavía, ni siquiera se quería imaginar que infierno estaría viviendo mi futuro yo en el libro, sin duda. Haberse pasado casi mas de un siglo solo, sin compañera y de repente encontrala y que te la arrebaten y nunca, nunca jamas volver a verla...

Mi familia en la sala había contenido el aliento

—Es por eso tu control hijo, la idea de verla muerta, te ha hecho más fuerte que nadie.

—¿Qué le habría pasado? — dijo Esme preocupada

Jasper me miraba con admiración _"Estar tan cerca de la tentación, de su gargante, realmente admirable"_

_—_Gracias

** pero yo sabía que el olor de mi sangre aún le causaba dolor y que todavía ardía en su garganta como si inhalara llamas**

—Todavía ...— intenté decir pero Jasper me interrumpió

—No hagas de menos Edward, te lo vuelvo a repetir en realmente admirale tu voluntad

**—**Supongo que no debe ser fácil — dijo Emmet apesadumbrado, sin sus típicas bromas. Lo agradecí

**Abrí los ojos y me encontré los suyos abiertos también, clavados en mi rostro. Nada parecíatener sentido cuando me miraba de esa manera, como si yo fuera el premio, en vez de la afortunada ganadora por pura chiripa**

Todos sonrieron por la ternura del momento y yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa todavía con cargando con la culpa de ponerla en tanto riesgo

**Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron durante un momento; sus ojos dorados eran tan profundosque imaginé estar mirando en realidad el mismo centro de su alma. Me parecía una sandez detomo y lomo que alguna vez se hubiera puesto en tela de juicio la existencia misma de su alma, incluso a pesar de que él fuera un vampiro**

—Ella esta conmigo, ella sí cree que tienes alma y que hay un futuro para nosotros, a pesar de que tú pienses lo contrario — dijo mi padre mirandome con intensidad

—Ella no sabe lo que esta diciendo — dije mirándolo de vuelta

**pues no conocía un ánima más hermosa que la suya,más aún que su mente aguda, su semblante inigualable o su cuerpo glorioso**

—¿Cuerpo glorioso? — Emmet me miraba arqueando las cejas juguetonamente

Me eché a reír sin remediarlo, los pensamientos de Emmet eran tan infantiles

Esme lo miró reprendiendolo.

**Él me volvió a mirar como si pudiera ver mi alma, también, y como si le gustara lo que veía.**

**Él no podía ver dentro de mi mente, sin embargo, de la manera que veía la de los demás.**

—¿Qué?¿A que se refiere con eso?¿Mi don no funciona con ella?¿No puedo leer sus pensamientos?

—Bueno aunque suene mal, ahora entiendo porque te fijaste en ella, te resultaba interesante porque no podía leerla. — dijo Rose

Yo me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras pero Alice y Jasper me sostuvieron, ya bastaba de degradar a Bella, aunque Rose no lo decía sus pensamientos iban por el mismo camino. Rose se levantó a la defensiva

—Estamos de acuerdo que nuestra belleza inuhumana es incomparable, no me cabe en la cabeza que te hayas fijado en ella

Todos la miramos indignados por ese pensamiento, pero fue mi madre la que le puso un alto.

—Rose por favor, cuida tus comentarios, yo no te he educado con esos pensamientos tan superficiales

— De todos modos, debe de haber una explicación, a lo mejor no quiere decir esto, seguiremos leyendo.— dijo Carlisle intentando calmar el ambiente

—Me esta empezando a gustar esta chica, por fin el sabe-lo-todo de Eddie tiene a alguien imposible de leer, no creí que fuera posible — se río Emmet —¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Eddie? — agredecí e intento de Emmet por romper la tensión, pero no era el momento.

—Esme por favor.— le dije a mi madre

—Por supuesto

** Quién sabe por qué algún extraño fallo en mi cerebro que lo hacía inmune a todas las extraordinarias y atemorizantes cosas que algunos inmortales podían hacer. **(Sólo mi mente era inmune; mi cuerpo todavía era un tema para los vampiros con habilidades que trabajaban de diferentes maneras que las de Edward.)****

—¿Inmune a todos lo dones?— preguntó Jasper sorpendido y yo sonreí petulante

—Eso es interesante ¿Cómo un humano puede ser inmune a otros dones?, sin duda cuando sea una de nosotros tendra una habilidad especial, me preguntó si sera igual que le poder de...

—Ejem Carlisle, para salir de dudas sera mejor que sigamos ¿no?— dijo Alice

—Si, perdona me he emocionado un poco.

**Pero estaba seriamente agradecida con el mal funcionamiento que fuera que mantenía mis pensamientos en secreto. Era simplemente muy vergonzoso considerar la alternativa.**

**—**Bueno hasta ahora Bella — río Emmet

—¿Podía ser por eso que tenemos este libro?— pregunto Alice a Carlisle

—No creo que es algo mas no porque simplemente Edward no pueda leer los pensamienos de Bella —

**Tire su cara hacia la mía de nuevo. **

**"Definitivamente me quedo," murmuró un momento después. **

**"No, no. Es tu fiesta de soltero. Tienes que ir."**

—¡Tenemos despedida de soltero!, me imagino que la organize yo — Emmet me miro comicamente

—¿Y quien te ha dicho que ire Emmet?

—Oh, vamos Eddie has esperado mas de cien años para este día, no me eches a perder la diversion

—¿A dónde crees que va a ir de depedida de soltero, Emmet? — dijo Rose con una voz tranquila pero con sensación de peligro.

**Dije las palabras, pero los dedos de mi mano derecha se aferraron a su cabello bronce, la izquierda presionaba con fuerza su espalda. Sus manos heladas acariciaron mi cara.**

**"Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansioso de tener los míos detrás de mí. Así que no tiene sentido."**

**"Cierto." Respiré contra la piel fría como invierno de su garganta.**

—No te atrevas a hacer ningun comentario Emmet

—No he dicho nada — Emmet levanto las manos de forma inocente.

—Si...— hice una pausa — Pero lo estas pensando

**Esto era muy cercano a mi lugar feliz. Charlie durmiendo inconsciente en su cuarto, que era casi tan bueno como estar solo. Estábamos acurrucados en mi pequeña cama, entrelazados lo más posible, considerando la espesa manta en la que estaba envuelta como en un capullo. Odiaba la necesidad de la manta, pero arruinaba un poco el romance cuando mis dientes comenzaban a castañear.**

—Ja Ja Ja, de verdad lo intento Eddie pero es que no te imagino en esa situación** — **y volvio a reír escandalosamente y casi se cae del asiento

—Emmet deja de avergonzar a tu hermano, cuando dos pesonas estan enamoradas es normal estar así, estamos un poco soprendidos, pero el amor es así — Esme me sonió — Se te olvidan todos tus prejucios y te lanzas a amar.

Mas avergonzado no podía estar, me encantaba estar así con Bella, pero que lo lea mi familia era muy diferente, Jasper viendo como me estaba sintiendo me mando olas de calma y tranquilidad.

** Charlie se daría cuenta si prendía el calentador en Agosto…**

**Por lo menos, si tenía que ser abrigada, la camisa de Edward estaba en el piso. Nunca salí del shock de cuan perfecto su cuerpo era –blanco, frío, y pulido como el mármol. Dirigí mi mano hacia su pecho de piedra ahora, trazándolos a través de la plana superficie de su estómago, simplemente maravilloso. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió, y su boca encontró la mía de nuevo. Con cuidado, dejé que la punta de mi lengua presionara contra sus labios como el vidrio, y él suspiró. Su dulce aliento pasó –frío y delicioso- sobre mi cara.**

"¿Cómo puedes tener tanto control? — fueron los pensamientos de Jasper asombrado por lo cerca que estaba de la tentación

—Supongo que por la practica, es un hecho que he estado mucho tiempo con ella — le respondí a su pensamiento**  
><strong>

—¿La practica de que, Eddie? — le bufé a Emmet, él siempre pensando en lo mismo

Alice y Esme mandaba sonrisitas a mi dirección, lo que hacía que mi verguenza aumentara

**Él comenzó a apartarse –ésa era su respuesta automática cuando decidía que las cosas habían ido muy lejos, su reflejo cuando él quería sobre todo seguir. Edward había pasado la mayoría de su vida rechazando cualquier tipo de gratificación física. Sabía que era aterrador para él tratar de cambiar esos hábitos ahora.**

—¡Ahg! Sabia que no habias cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo mojigato de siempre ¿Hasta el matrimonio Eddie?

—Emmet, deja de llamarme Eddie!

—Tienes que dejar de luchar contra ella, Edward, tarde o temprano ocurrira...mas bien temprano en la luna de miel — dijo Alice riendose entre dientes

Yo frunci el ceño, esa idea no me acababa de convencer**  
><strong>

**"Espera," dije, agarrando sus hombros y abrazándome más cerca de él. Liberé una pierna y la enrollé alrededor de su cintura. "La práctica hace la perfección."**

—Cada vez me gusta mas esta chica — río Emmet

—Pues a mi no me gusta como pinta la situacion — mire a Alice — Por si te has olvidado, hermanita, yo soy un vampiro y no podría estar con ella de esa manera, le puedo hacer mucho daño...así que no va ocurrir

—Ya lo veremos, todavía no conozco a Bella, pero parece una chica muy terca**  
><strong>

**Él se rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, deberíamos estar bastante cerca de la perfección a estas alturas, entonces, o no? Has dormido algo en el último mes?"  
><strong>

**"Pero éste es el ensayo para el vestido," le recordé, "y sólo hemos practicado ciertas escenas. No es hora de jugar seguro".**

**Pensé que él reiría, peor no respondió, y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil con estrés repentino. El oro en sus ojos pareció endurecer de un líquido a un sólido.  
>Analicé mis palabras, dándome cuenta qué podría haber oído en ellas.<strong>

—¡Oh! ¿Que ha pasado?— dijo Alice**  
><strong>

**"Bella…," susurró.  
><strong>

**"No empieces esto de nuevo," dije. "Un trato es un trato."**

—Así se habla, te conoce perfectamente Edward — Alice me miró con suficiencia

—¿Que tipo de trato se refiere? o mas bien ...que barbaridad habré aceptado**  
><strong>

**"No lo sé. Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estás conmigo así. Yo yo no puedo pensar con claridad. No seré capaz de controlarme. Saldrás herida."  
><strong>

**"Estaré bien."**

—¿No te puedes controlar? ¡Eh! Ja — Emmet bajó y subió las cejas sugestivamente.

No le hice caso y me concentré en lo que dije — Hasta mi yo en el libro acepta que la puedo matar, Carlisle esto no va funcionar— mis pensamientos eran caoticos no tenía sentido para nada ¿En que condiciones había aceptado un trato como ese? No sabía nada...de nada

—Hijo calmate, no te precipites y no te preocupes tanto. Si tanto la quieres como es lo que se ve en el libro, te controlaras y te impidiras hacerle daño ¿Por qué? bueno, muy sencillo porque la amas por eso no le haras daño, deja tus miedos y preocupaciones a un lado y disfruta de tu boda y de tu luna de miel. Y si por alguna casualidad pasara algo — Carlisle señaló al libro.— Ahí tenemos un libro que nos dira lo que tenemos que hacer.

Presté atención a mi padre que me tranquilizó un poco.

**"Bella…"**

**"¡Calla!"**

**Apreté mis labios contra los suyos para detener su ataque de pánico. Ya había escuchado estoantes. No le iba a consentir que rompiera nuestro acuerdo. No después de haberme exigido queme casara con él primero**

—Así que ese era el trato, ella se casaba contigo a cambio de estar contigo de esa manera— dijo Alice y yo me deprimí más**  
><strong>

**Me devolvió el beso durante un momento, pero quedó claro que ya no estaba tan implicado enél como antes. Siempre preocupado, siempre.**

—¡Que nos vas a decir a nosotros Bella! —dijo Emmet

—Yo no siempre estoy preocupado.

—Si lo estas Edward tienes un humor "emo", todos son preocupaciones, soledad tristeza, pensamientos suicidadas ..— dijo Alice

—Ya, ya!, he captado tu idea

**Qué diferente sería cuando no tuviera quepreocuparse más por mí. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con todo el tiempo que le iba a quedar libre?Tendría que buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo.**

Emmet se echó a reír y me miró sugerente**  
><strong>

**—¿Qué tal están tus pies? ¿Fríos?**

**—Calentitos —contesté de inmediato, sabiendo que no se refería a ellos de modo literal**

**—**Nadie lo hubiera dicho mejor, hombre esa habitación esta subiendo de temperatura! — dijo Emmet

—Emmet, yo no tengo porque soportar tus salidas de tono — mi hermano me miró sorprendido por mi enfado.

—Edaward no le hasgas caso ya conocemos a Emmet — Rose miró a su marido con advertencia**  
><strong>

**—¿De verdad? ¿No te lo has pensado mejor? Todavía puedes cambiar de idea.**

**—¿Intentas dejarme plantada**

—Lo dudo — dijo Alice

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo**  
><strong>

**Se echó a reír entre dientes.**

**—Sólo me cercioro. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que no estés convencida.**

**—Estoy segura de ti, ya me las apañaré con el resto.**

**Él vaciló y me pregunté si no habría sido mejor que me metiera el pie en la boca.**

**—¿Podrás? —me preguntó en voz baja—, y no me refiero a la boda, porque estoy bastanteconvencido de que sobrevivirás a pesar de tus quejas, pero después de todo... ¿Qué hay de Renée y de Charlie?**

Miré al libro esperanzado

—Edward no va a funcionar — dijo Alice

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde**, **son sus padres Alice.**  
><strong>

**Suspiré.**

**—Pues que les echaré de menos.**

**Peor aún, porque serían ellos los que me echarían de menos a mí, pero no quería darle ninguna gasolina con la que alimentar su reflexión.**

**—Y a Angela, Ben, Jessica y Mike**

—Arg!, no me puedo creer que sea amiga de ...esos — bufó Rose

—Rose — le advirtió Esme

—Es que no los conoces, Esme, pero ya cambiarás de opinión**  
><strong>

**—Sí, también echaré de menos a mis amigos —sonreí en la oscuridad—. Especialmente a Mike.¡Oh, Mike! ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin él?**

**Edward gruñó.**

—Mira, Edward esta de acuedo conmigo — dijo Rose y Alice soltó una risita

—Eso es porque esta celoso —dijo Jasper sonriendo

Esme negó con la cabeza**  
><strong>

**Me eché a reír, pero después me puse seria.**

**—Edward, ya hemos pasado por esto. Sé que será duro, pero es lo que deseo de verdad. Te quiero a ti y que sea para siempre. Una sola vida no es bastante.**

**—Quedarse congelado para siempre a los dieciocho —susurró él.**

**—El sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad —bromeé**

—¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? ¿Cómo puede querer morir tan joven?— apostilló Rose

—Bueno, mirandolo de esta forma, los humanos inventan cada vez por tres más cremas antiarrugas, así que es coherente que ser adolescente por toda la eternidad sea...agradable — dijo Alice

—Se quiere condenar a esta vida llena de..—

—Edward no empieces — dijo Esme —, no se quiere condenar, quiere estar contigo que es diferente

—Podía permanecer humana

—¿Volveremos a discutir lo mismo?...me aburro! — dijo Emmet**  
><strong>

**—No cambiarás nunca... No avanzarás jamás.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Él respondió pronunciando con lentitud las palabras.**

**—¿Te acuerdas de cuando le dijimos a Charlie que queríamos casarnos y él creyó que estabas...embarazada?**

Rose asintió la cabeza hacia su hermano, entendía como se sentía y lo apoyaba**  
><strong>

**—Y pensó en pegarte un tiro —adiviné con una risa—. Admítelo... Lo consideró seriamentedurante un segundo.**

**Él no contestó**

—Arg! ya estas amargado — se quejó Emmet**  
><strong>

**—¿Qué pasa, Edward?**

**—Sólo es que en ese momento deseé... bueno, me habría gustado que fuera cierto.**

**—Oh, vaya —exclamé, con un jadeo.**

—Hermano, te conoce como la palma de su mano — dijo Jasper riéndo

Yo sonreí**  
><strong>

**—Más aún, que hubiera alguna manera de poder hacerlo realidad. Que tuviéramos esa posibilidad. Odio arrebatarte eso también.**

**Me llevó un minuto contestarle.**

**—Sé lo que estoy haciendo**

**—¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, Bella? Mira a mi madre, y a mis hermanas. No es tan fácil como crees.**

—Te agradecería que no tocarás más este tema Edward — gruñó Rose

—Lo siento no controlo lo que digo

Esme parecía un poco emocional con este tema sobre todo cuando recordaba a su bebé, Carlisle le pasó una brazo por los hombros y la reconfortó para que siguiera leyendo**  
><strong>

**—Pues Esme y Rosalie lo llevan estupendamente. Si luego se convierte en un problema podemos imitar a Esme, adoptaremos.**

**Él suspiró, y entonces su voz se volvió fiera.**

**—¡Esto no está bien! No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí. Deseo darte cosas, no quitá quiero robarte tu futuro. Si yo fuera humano...**

—Eso es dulce de tu parte, pero no va funcionar —dijo Alice

—Edward, no eres humano, estas muerto — dijo Emmet y yo bufé**  
><strong>

**Le puse la mano sobre los labios.**

**—Tú eres mi futuro. Así que déjalo ya. No te pongas en plan deprimente o llamo a tus hermanos para que vengan y te lleven con ellos. Quizá es verdad que necesitas una despedida de soltero.**

—¡Si eso Bella, llámanos!, necesitamos un poco de diversión ¿o no Jasper? — dijo Emmet con jovialidad

—Supongo, quiero ver como interaccionamos con ella, supongo que yo estaré un poco al margen — Jasper me miró**  
><strong>

**—Lo siento. Sueno deprimente, ¿verdad? Deben de ser los nervios.**

**—¿Tienes los pies fríos?**

**—No en ese sentido. He estado esperando todo un siglo para casarme contigo, señorita ceremonia de la boda es la única cosa a la que no puedo esperar... —se interrumpió en mitadde la idea—. ¡Oh, por el amor de todos los santos!**

Esme sonrió dulcemente al pensar en la boda, ha estado viendo a Edward tanto tiempo solo sin compañera que parece increíble que dentro de unos años su familia esté completa pero Emmet interrumpió su ensoñanción

—¿Qué? ¿Que es?**  
><strong>

**—¿Pasa algo malo?**

**Apretó los dientes con fuerza.**

**—No vas a tener que llamar a mis hermanos. Parece ser que Emmett y Jasper no están por lalabor de dejarme en paz esta velada.**

—Lo sabia..**— **dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.**  
><strong>

**Le estreché muy fuerte durante un segundo y luego le dejé ir. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ganar a Emmett en un tira y afloja.**

**—Pásatelo bien**

—De ninguna manera ganarás ni cuando Eddie te convierta, hermana,soy el más fuerte de la casa — miré a Emmet sorprendido para él ya Bella era parte de la familia.

Esme se miraba emocionada por las palabras de Emmet**.**

—¿Qué?, me gusta Bella, y tarde o temprano sera parte de la familia** —** dijo Emmet**  
><strong>

**Hubo un chirrido en la ventana. Alguien arañaba el cristal con unas uñas como el acero hasta provocar un sonido horroroso, de esos que te obligan a taparte los oídos y te ponen el vello de punta. Me estremecí.**

**—Si no haces que salga Edward —susurró Emmett con voz amenazadora, aún invisible en la oscuridad—, entraremos a por él.**

**—Vete —rompí a reír—. Vete antes de que echen la casa abajo.**

—Cuidado Emmet, no destruyas su casa — dijo Esme preocupada

—No se atreverían — dijo Rose muy segura.

—Yo no lo creería —gruñí —, conociendo a Emmet

—Eso no va a ocurrir a menos si Edward esta ahi — dijo Alice**  
><strong>

**Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó con sólo un movimiento fluido y se puso la camiseta en otro más. Se inclinó y me besó la frente.**

**—Duerme algo. Mañana te espera un buen día.**

**—¡Gracias! Seguro que eso me ayudará a relajarme.**

**—Te veré en el altar.**

**—Yo soy la que va de blanco —sonreí por lo displicente que había sonado.**

—Aww — dijeron las chicas de la casa y de hecho sonaba muy romantico

Emmer rodó los ojos**  
><strong>

**Él se echó a reír y repuso:**

**—Muy convincente.**

**Y después se agachó, con los músculos contraídos para saltar, hasta que se desvaneció fuera de mi ventana aterrizando tan rápidamente que mis ojos no pudieron seguirle. En el exterior se oyó un golpe sordo y apagado; a continuación, escuché maldecir a Emmett.**

—Nunca me ganarás, Emmet — soné un poco petunlante pero no me importaba.

Emmet puso mala cara _" lector de mente sabelotodo" _penso y yo me eché a reír de la rabieta de mi hermano

—No seas tan sabiondo, Edward —me regañó Esme pero se le podía ver divertida.**  
><strong>

**—Será mejor que no le hagáis llegar tarde —murmuré, sabiendo que podían oírme.**

**Y entonces Jasper se asomó por mi ventana con su pelo del color de la miel brillando a la débil luz de la luna que se veía entre las nubes.**

**—No te preocupes, Bella. Le llevaremos a casa con tiempo suficiente.**

Miré a Jasper sorprendido pero él lo estaba todavía más si cabía

—No puedo creer que sea capaz de estar alrededor de ella

—Yo lo sabía Jazz, ere capas de mucho más— sonrió Alice

Carlisle miró con orgullo a Jasper

—No sólo eso tambien eres agradable, normalmente eres muy hosco con los seres humanos

—Tanquilo Carlisle que tampoco soy un ogro — dijo Jasper y todos nos reímos

**De pronto, me sentí muy tranquila y todas mis quejas dejaron de tener importancia. Jasper era ,a su propia manera, igual de efectivo que Alice con sus increíblemente precisas predicciones. Pero lo suyo no era el futuro. Jasper tenía un don natural para manejar los estados de á mucho que te resistieras, acababas sintiéndote exactamente como él deseaba.**

—Gracias — sonrío Jasper

**Me senté con torpeza, todavía enredada en la manta.**

**—Jasper? ¿Qué es lo que hacen los vampiros en sus despedidas de soltero? ¿No le iréis a llevar aun club de _striptease_, verdad?**

—¡Dios eso seria maravilloso! ¿Te imaginas...

—Emmet ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir puede tener sus consecuencias — le advirtió una enojada Rose.

—No he dicho nada— dijo Emmet**  
><strong>

**—¡No le digas nada! —gruñó Emmett desde abajo, pero hubo otro golpe sordo y Edward seechó a reír por lo bajo.**

**—Tranquilízate —me instó Jasper, y así lo hice—. Nosotros, los Cullen, tenemos nuestra propia versión. Sólo unos cuantos pumas, y un par de osos pardos. Casi una noche como otra cualquiera.**

**Me pregunté si yo llegaría a sonar igual de caballerosa cuando hablara de la dieta vampírica«vegetariana».**

**—Gracias, Jasper.**

**Él me guiñó un ojo y desapareció de la vista.**

—Que aburrido será como una noche normal y corriente — se quejó Emmet

—¿Qué pensabas? — le pregunté divertido

—Pensé que te gustaban los ojos, Emmet — dijo Alice

—Y me gustan pero es una ocasión especial, Edward ha esperado mil años para casarse así que pensé — dijo Emmet burlón

Yo rodé los ojos

**Afuera no se oía absolutamente nada, sólo zumbaban los ronquidos sofocados de Charlie através de las paredes.**

**Me quedé echada sobre las almohadas, sintiéndome algo soñolienta. Miré con fijeza las paredesde mi pequeña habitación, que brillaban con una palidez deslucida bajo la luz de la luna, entremis párpados pesados.**

**Era la última noche que pasaría en mi cuarto. Mi última noche como Isabella Swan. Al díasiguiente sería Bella Cullen.**

—Suena bien — dijo Esme

—Suena maravillosamente —la corregí con una sonrisa

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza orgulloso de su hijo.**  
><strong>

**Aunque toda la ceremonia matrimonial era como una lanza en el costado, debía admitir que me gustaba cómo sonaba.**

**Dejé que mi mente vagabundeara de manera perezosa durante un momento, a la espera de que el sueño me arrastrara con él, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos me encontraba más alerta,mientras sentía cómo la ansiedad inundaba mi estómago, retorciéndolo de la forma más desagradable. La cama me parecía demasiado blanda, demasiado cálida, sin Edward. Jasper estaba lejos y se había llevado con él todas las sensaciones de relajación y de paz**

—Te tendrías que haber quedado con ella Jazz, no es bueno estar tan estresa el día antes de la boda — dijo Aice preocupada

—No es bueno, pero es lo normal Alice, son los nervios —dijo Esme sonriéndo

—Y no creo que le gustaría mi compañía, preferiría la de Edward — dijo Jasper sonríendo**  
><strong>

**Mañana iba a ser un día muy pero que muy largo.**

—Ni que lo digas, si la ha organizado la duende ni lo dudes Bella — río Emmet

Alice lo fulminó con la mirada**  
><strong>

**Era consciente de que la mayoría de mis miedos resultaban estúpidos, sólo tenía que superarlos; pero preocuparse era una parte inevitable de la vida y no siempre podías fundirte con elambiente, así como así. Lo cierto era que sí tenía una serie de problemas concretos, del todo legítimos.**

**El primero era la cola del vestido de boda. Alice había dejado que su sensibilidad artística predominara claramente sobre las cuestiones prácticas. Maniobrar por las escaleras de los Cullen con tacones y una cola me parecía casi imposible. Debería haber practicado antes.**

—La boda es aquí, en nuestra casa — dijo Esme ilusionada

—Me sorprende con Alice alrededor que no haya practicado — dijo Emmet**  
><strong>

—Callate, pero ojala que no se tropiece todo tiene que salir perfecto** — **dijo Alice**  
><strong>

**Y luego estaba la lista de invitados.**

**La familia de Tanya, el clan de Denali, llegaría en algún momento previo a la ceremonia**

—¡Los Denali vendrán! — dijo Alice

—Pues claro es nuestra familia tambien, por supuesto que estaran en un día tan especial como este — dijo Carlisle

Yo asentí con la cabeza

—Eddie, ¿Tanya? — subió las cejas burlonamente —, me muero por saber que piensa Bella al respecto.

—Emmet, tu ya estas muerto — dijo Jasper divertido.

**Habría sido poco delicado poner a la familia de Tanya en la misma habitación que nuestros invitados de la reserva quileute, el padre de Jacob y los Clearwater.**

** Los de Denali no es que fueran muy amigos de los licántropos que digamos.**

—Igual que nosotros, ninguna novedad ahí — dijo Rose mirándose las uñas distraidamente.

** De hecho, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, ni siquiera iba a venir a la boda.  
><strong>

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Emmet y era lo que todos nos estábamos preguntando

**Todavía abrigaba el deseo de emprender una vendetta contra los hombres lobo por haber acabado con su amigo Laurent**

—¿Quién es Lauren?¿Y por qué quiere venganza? — dijo Emmet

—Puede que sea su compañero — dijo Jasper

—Si es así, entonces todavía no se ha encontrado con él — dijo Alice

—Probre Irina, su compañero muerto — dijo Esme compasiva

—Un motivo más para odiar a esos chuchos — dijo Rose furiosa

**justo cuando él se disponía a matarme a mí.  
><strong>

—¿CÓMO?¿Cómo que estaba a punto de matarla? — lancé un gruñido junto con Emmet visiblemente alterado, en mi cabeza rondaban preguntas ¿Por qué quería matarla?¿Dónde estaba yo para protegerla?¿Y mi familia?, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Dios mio! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? — dijo Esme sin poder creerselo

—¿Dónde estabas Edward? — preguntó Alice —, porque es obvio que quienes salvaron a Bella fueron los licantrapos

—No sé, no tengo ni idea ...

—¿Tu crees Alice? — dijo mi padre

—Es lo más coherente, por eso Irina quiere venganza porque fueron los lobos quien mataron a Lauren

Yo no quería ni pensar en como esa situación llego a surgir, ni como los lobos la salvaron y no yo. Solo de imaginarlo que daban escalofríos...Bella frente a la muerte.**  
><strong>

**Debido a esa disputa los de Denali habían abandonado a la familia de Edward en su peormomento. Y había sido la alianza con los lobos quileute, poco deseada por ambas partes, la que habían salvado todas nuestras vidas cuando la horda de vampiros neófitos nos atacó...**

—Pero dios mio que esta pasando, neofitos, lobos, sólo nos faltan los vulturis para llenar la colección — dijo Rose

Jasper estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, al hablar de neofitos le recordaba inevitablemente a su etapa como soldado

—¿Por qué unos noefitos querrían acabar con nosotros? — dijo Emmet

—Una horda de neofitos atacandonos y Bella sin proteciión — gruñí

—No digas eso Edward te tenía a tí y al resto de la familia para protegerla — dijo Esme

—La situación es o era muy preocupante, pero el libro habla en pasado, eso ya pasó y no hay nada que lamentar — dijo Carlisle**  
><strong>

**Edward me había prometido que no habría ningún peligro en tener a los de Denali cerca de los quileute. Tanya y toda su familia, aparte de Irina, se sentían terriblemente culpables porhaberles dejado abandonados a su suerte. Una tregua con los licántropos era un precio pequeño que pagar por aquella deuda.**

**Y ése era el gran problema, aunque había otro más pequeño, también: mi frágil autoestima.**

—Oh Bella no — me lamenté

—Eso quiere decir que sabe tu historia con Tanya — dijo Emmet burlón

—No te burles Emmet — gruñí

—Querida, no debe preocuparse por eso — dijo Esme**  
><strong>

**Nunca había visto antes a Tanya, pero estaba convencida de que el encuentro no sería una experiencia nada agradable para mi ego. Hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera probablemente, ella había jugado sus bazas con Edward; y no es que yo la culpara a ella o a nadie por quererle.**

—Nunca entendí eso, ¿Qué te vio? — Emmet negó con la cabeza incrédulamente.

**Aun así, seguro que sería hermosa como poco y magnífica en el peor de los casos. Aunque Edward me prefería claramente —cosa que me costaba creer—, yo no podría evitar las comparaciones**

**Le había refunfuñado un poco a Edward, que conocía mis debilidades, y ello me hizo sentir culpable**

—¿Que le hiciste hermano? — preguntó Emmet riéndo

—Edward no la hagas sentir culpable, le cuesta verse a sí misma no empeores la situacion — me regañó Esme

—Creo que no sabía que se iba a sentir así, Tanya es parte de la familia.**  
><strong>

**—Somos lo más parecido que tienen a una familia —me recordó él—. Todavía se sienten huérfanos, ya sabes, después de todo este tiempo**

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron, eran una grande familia, Los Denali y los Cullen y ahora sumado a Bella**  
><strong>

**Así que cedí, ocultando mi descontento.**

**El aquelarre de Tanya era ahora casi tan grande como el de los Cullen. Contaba con cinco miembros: Tanya, Kate e Irina a los que se habían unido Carmen y Eleazar, de un modo muy parecido al que se habían unido Alice y Jasper a los Cullen. Todos ellos deseaban vivir de un modo más humano al que solían estar acostumbrados los vampiros.**

Todos miraron a Carlisle con respeto fue él y su filosofía que esta vida se llevaba mas llevadera**. **Carlisle sonrió timidamente y le dijo a Esme que continuara leyendo**  
><strong>

**Pero a pesar de toda la compañía, Tanya y sus hermanas se sentían solas en cierto ía estaban de luto, porque hacía mucho tiempo también habían tenido una ía imaginarme el vacío que su pérdida les habría dejado, incluso después de mil años. Intentaba imaginarme a la familia Cullen sin su creador, su centro y su guía: su padre, Carlisle. No podía, ésa era la verdad.**

Carlisle sonrió un poco por las palabras de Bella, lo tenía en alta estima

—Eso no pasará — Esme sostuvo la mano de su esposo, no quería imaginarse el perder a su compañero**.**

—Tranquila

**Carlisle me había contado la historia de Tanya durante una de las muchas noches que me había quedado hasta tarde en la casa de los Cullen, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, preparándome para el futuro que había elegido. **

Suspire desganado

**La historia de la madre de Tanya era una entre otras muchas,un cuento con moraleja que ilustraba una de las reglas que tenía que cumplir cuando me unieraal mundo de los inmortales. Sólo una regla, en realidad, una ley que luego se plasmaba en milfacetas diferentes: «Guarda el secreto»**

—Es una regla un poco complicada, tener que finjir, inventarse excusas, mudarse constantemente — suspiró -Alice

—Y parece que no lo hemos hecho del todo bien, me refiero Bella lo sabe — dijo Rose

—Bella es totalmente difrente, ya es parte de nuestra familia — le dije a Rose**  
><strong>

**Mantener el secreto significaba un montón de cosas: vivir sin llamar la atención; como los Cullen, mudándose a otro lugar antes de que los humanos sospecharan que no envejecían. O manteniéndose alejados de cualquier humano, excepto a la hora de la comida, claro, del modo en que habían vivido nómadas como James y Victoria,**

—¿Quién es James y Victoria?— preguntó Emmett.

—Carlisle? — le pregunté —, ¿has oido sus nombres?

—No he oído hablar de ellos antes de este libro.— respondió Carlisle —, pero por lo que se ve tienen una dieta "normal", son nómadas.

**modo en el cual aún vivían los amigos de Jasper, Peter y Charlotte. Eso significaba mantener el control de los vampiros que hubieras creado, como había hecho Jasper cuando vivía con María, o como no había sido capaz de hacer Victoria con sus neófitos.**

—¿Victoria creó un ejercito de neofitos?— preguntó Jasper alarmado.

—¿Pero para que? — dijo Emmet

Carlisle me miró " Puede ser que por eso llamamos a los Denali a ayudarnos..."

—Carlisle tienes razon— mire a mi familia —, Carlisle piensa que Victoria creó un ejercito para acabar con nosotros y por eso los Denali vienieron a Fork a ayudarnos.

—Pero no vinieron por Irina — dijo Alice

**Y sobre todo significaba no crear cualquier cosa, porque algunas creaciones terminan siendo imposibles de controlar.**

**—No sé cuál era el nombre de la madre de Tanya —admitió Carlisle, y sus ojos de color dorado,casi del mismo tono que el de su cabello claro, se entristecieron al recordar el dolor de Tanya —Nunca hablan de ella si pueden evitarlo, ni piensan en ella por voluntad propia.**

—Pobre Tanya — dijo Esme —, todavía no se atreven a hablar del tema...después de tantos años**  
><strong>

**»La creadora de Tanya, Kate e Irina (quien también las amó, creo) vivió muchos años antes de que yo naciera, durante el tiempo de una plaga que cayó sobre nuestro mundo, la plaga de los niños inmortales.»**

**No logro entender ni de lejos en qué estarían pensando aquellos antiguos para convertir en vampiros a humanos que eran poco más que niños.**

—La eternidad es muy larga y algunos vampiros querían tener su deseo de tener hijos, como no podían preferían convertir a niños — dijo Rose ausente. — lastima que se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde, los Volturis exterminaron a todos quien habían cometido esa falta.

—Entre ellos la madre de Tanya — se compadeció Esme.

** Me tragué la bilis que me subió por la garganta mientras imaginaba lo que estaba describiendo.—Eran muy hermosos —me explicó Carlisle con rapidez, viendo mi reacción—, tan simpáticos y encantadores que no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Bastaba su proximidad para quererlos, era algo casi automático.»**

—Me imagino si nosotros somo insoportablemente atractivos, ¿Cómo serían unos preciosos bebés? — dijo Alice

—La novena maravilla, en mi tiempo con los Vulturis fui capaz de ver a niños de apenas cinco años, todavía recuerdo sus gritos...— dijo Carlisle.

Y en su mente pude ver las caras de esas criaturas pidiendo clemencia.

Me estremecí.

**Pero no se les podía enseñar nada. Se quedaban paralizados en el nivel de desarrollo en el que estuvieran cuando se les mordía.**

—Eso debía ser algo desesperante ser infantil por toda tu eternidad y estar siempre solo — dijo Emmet pero sin su habitual socarronería.

**Algunos eran adorables bebés de habla ceceante y llenos de hoyuelos que podían destruir un pueblo entero en el curso de una de sus rabietas.**

Al nombrar hoyuelos Rose sonrío debilmente , le recordó a Emmet.

**Si tenían hambre, se alimentaban y no había forma de controlarlos con ningún tipo de advertencias. Lo shumanos los vieron, comenzaron a circular historias, y el miedo se extendió como el fuego por la maleza seca...»**

—Si es casi imposible controlar a los neofitos no me puedo imaginar como sería controlar a niños que no tienen ningun tipo de consciencia, ni moral y no entienden de motivo — dijo un sombrío Jasper.

**La madre de Tanya creó a uno de esos niños, y como me ocurre con los demás antiguos, no puedo tener ni una idea lejana de sus razones para hacerlo —inhaló profunda y lentamente—. Y por supuesto, eso implicó a los Vulturis.**

No me gustaba para nada lo que mi padre le estaba diciendo a Bella, no quería que supiera de los Vulturis,no quería que supiera todas estas historias, temía que fuera a salir corriendo gritando.

Esme estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas sin derramar, todo este tema la tocaba mucho, no había conocido a la madre de Tanya, pero Esme era así tan maternal que sufría por todo por todos y más de Tanya que era nuestra familia.

**Yo siempre me encogía ante la mención de ese nombre, pero claro, la legión de vampiro sitalianos, algo así como la realeza vampírica según ellos mismos, era una parte central de esta historia.**

Me froté el puente de la nariz intentando calmarme inutilmente, Jasper ayudó.

—¿Có...Vulturis? — gruñí entre dientes.

—Edward calmate.

—No no me calmo Jasper ...

—Tranquilo Edward, vamos a seguir leyendo, estas sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, a lo mejor ere tú quien le has advertido de ellos para que estuviera prevenida — dijo mi padre.

**No podía haber leyes si no hubiera castigos, y no habría castigo sin alguien que lo impartiera. Los antiguos Aro, Cayo y Marco controlaban las fuerzas de los Vulturis. Yo sólo me había topado con ellos en una ocasión,**

—¿Qué se ha encontrado con ellos? — preguntó Jasper asombrado porque yo era incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

—Esto si que complica las cosas, lo Vulturis saben de Bella, una humana, y ya sabemos las reglas — dijo Carlisle y a sus palabras salí del shock y lo miré.

—Bella esta viva, no le han podido hacer nada, y yo estoy ahí y no en Volterra, no sé como pero hemos salido ilesos de esa situación. — dije analizando la situación.

—No creo que los Vulturis sean tan ... complacientes. Las normas estan claras si un humano descubre nuestro secreto su destino es la muerte — Rose me miró —, aunque por ser familia de Carlisle, tendrías elección o covertirla o la muerte.

Miré a mi hermana porque lo que decía tenía coherencia, tenía toda la razón del mundo.

**pero en aquel fugaz encuentro me había parecido que Aro, con su poderoso don para leer la mente, era su auténtico líder.**

**—**Es un líder agazapado, contigo es muy agradable y comprensivo pero cuando tiene que tomar decisiones no tiene piedad — dijo Jasper

Carlisle frunció el ceño, le tenía aprecio a Aro de su estancia en Volterra y de ninguna manera lo veía así...este libro disiparía sus dudas.

**—Los Vulturis estudiaron a los niños inmortales, tanto en su hogar de Volterra como en todo alrededor del mundo. Cayo decidió que los más jóvenes eran incapaces de proteger nuestro secreto y que por eso debían ser destruidos.»**

Rose gruñó _"Cómo pueden hablar con tanto frialdad sobre matar a niños...porque son niños"_

**Ya te dije que eran adorables, y bueno, los miembros de los aquelarres lucharon con intensidad para protegerlos, por lo que quedaron diezmados. La carnicería no se extendió tanto como las guerras del sur en este continente,**

**—**Cierto, nadie puede superar eso — Jasper se estremeció ante sus recuerdos.

—Ya pasó Jazz — dijo Alice tomándole la mano.

**pero en cierto modo resultó más devastadora porque afectó aaquelarres que llevaban mucho tiempo funcionando, viejas tradiciones, amigos... Se perdiero nmuchas cosas. Al final, la práctica quedó completamente eliminada. Los niños inmortales s econvirtieron en algo que no se debía mencionar, un tabú.**

No entendía para nada porque mi futuro padre en el libro e hablaba de este tema a Bella, no venía al caso ¿O si?

**«Cuando yo vivía con los Vulturis, me encontré con dos de esos niños inmortales, así que conozco de primera mano su encanto. Aro estudió a los pequeños durante muchos años después de que tuviera lugar la catástrofe que habían causado. Ya conoces esa inclinación que siente por las incógnitas,**

**—**Sabe mucho de Aro, me pregunto como sería esa reunión — divagó Carlisle.

Yo en cambio no quería ni imaginarla.

**y tenía la esperanza de que pudieran dominarse; pero al final, la decisión fue unánime: no se debía permitir que existieran niños inmortales.**

**Ya casi se me había olvidado la historia de la madre de las hermanas de Denali cuando él volvió a mencionarlas.**

**—**¿Por qué insistes Carlisle?, este es un tema muy sombría no me gusta que hables de ellos con Bella.

—Lo siento — fue lo único que dijo

**—En realidad no está muy claro lo que ocurrió con la madre de Tanya —siguió contando Carlisle—. Tanya, Kate e Irina vivieron completamente ajenas a todo hasta el día en que los Vulturis vinieron a buscarlas, a ellas y a su madre, por la creación ilegal del niño, y las convirtieron en prisioneras. Lo que salvó la vida de Tanya y sus hermanas fue su ignorancia. Aro las tocó y descubrió su total desconocimiento del asunto, de modo que no fueron castigadas como su madre. **

**«Ninguna de ellas había visto nunca antes al niño, o ni siquiera soñado con su existencia, hasta el día en que le vieron arder en los brazos de su madre.**

**—**Debió ser una memoria horrorosa — susurró Esme

** Sólo puedo suponer que ella mantuvo el secreto para protegerlas precisamente de esa situación.**

**—**Buena decisión, eso sólo dice que sabía lo que e venía encima — dijo Jasper.

—Por supuesto, toda madre busca proteger a sus hijas a como de lugar — dijo Esme

**Pero en cualquier caso, ¿por qué lo había creado? ¿Quién era él y qué significaba para ella cuando no le importó el peligro de cruzara quella línea? **

**—**Eso me pregunto yo — dije yo y miré a mi padre con curiosidad.

**Tanya y las otras nunca recibieron contestación a ninguna de estas preguntas,pero jamás dudaron de la culpabilidad de su madre y no creo que la hayan perdonado del todo.**

**—**Eso esta mal, era su madre y ella ya no esta, deben recordarla con amor y no culparla — Esme frunció el ceño.

—Sufrieron mucho eso es todo, quisiera que su madre siguiera con ellas y no entienden porque se auto llevo a la muerte. — dije yo

**»Cayo quería hacer quemar a las tres hermanas,**

**—**¿Alguien esperaba lo contrario? — dijo Emmet

**incluso aunque Aro estaba completamenteseguro de su inocencia. Las consideraba culpables por asociación. Tuvieron mucha suerte de que Aro se sintiera aquel día bastante compasivo y fueron perdonadas, aunque les quedó en sus corazones heridos un respeto muy sano por la ley...**

**—**¿Todavía consideras a los Vulturis amigos tuyos Carlisle? — le preguntó Rose con mala cara.

—Les tengo respeto, me ayudaron mucho y les debo mucho, eso no quiere decir que estas cosas me gusten — terminó mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

**No estoy segura de cuándo el recuerdo de aquella conversación dio paso al sueño.**

**—**¿Ves?, ahora tendrá pesadillas — gemí.

Alice negó con la cabeza

_"El día antes de su boda, va tener unas ojeras..."_

Rodé los ojos ante los pensamientos de mi hermana.

**Durante un instante me pareció seguir escuchando a Carlisle en mi memoria, mirando su rostro, y luego, en algún momento posterior, me encontraba contemplando un campo desierto, gris, y aspirando el olor denso del incienso quemado en el aire. Yo no estaba sola ****un grupo de figuras en el centro del campo, todas envueltas en capas del color de la ceniza.**

**—**¿Los Vuturis? ¿Por quñe sueña con ellos? — pregunté.

—Con todo lo que le ha dicho Carlisle es lo normal — rió Alice.

—Lo siento — sonrió Carlisle tímidamente.

**Lo normal es que me hubieran aterrorizado, porque evidentemente no podían ser otro sque los Vulturis y yo seguía siendo humana, en contra de lo que ellos habían decretado en nuestro último encuentro.**

**—**Yo tenía razón — Rose me miró — hiciste un trato con ellos, vosotros salíais de allí a cambio de darla la inmortalidad.

Yo asentí con la cabeza a regañadientes, pero no podía hacer otra cosa era eso o dejar morir a Bella.

Inevitablemente me estremecí de sólo imaginarlo.

**Pero sabía, como sólo se sabe en los sueños, que no podían verme.**

**—**Echo de menos esa sensación, ya ni me acuerdo como era soñar **— **dijo Emmet.

**Dispersas en distintos montones por el suelo se veían piras que desprendían humo. Reconocí su** **dulzura en el aire y no me acerqué para examinarlas. No tenía ninguna gana de ver los rostros** **de los vampiros que habían ejecutado, temiendo que pudiera reconocer alguno en aquellas**  
><strong>piras ardientes.<strong>

**—**¿Cómo sabe el como mueres los vampiros y no sólo eso sino el perfume de un vampiro? **— **preguntó Jasper.

**—**Es interesante, es un humano muy observador supongo **— **dijo Carlisle.

Yo no quería ni pensar en como Bella podía saber tanto de nuestra existencia.

**Los soldados de los Vulturis permanecían en círculo alrededor de algo o alguien, y escuché sus** **voces susurrantes que se alzaban muy agitadas. Me acerqué al borde de sus capas, empujada** **por el mismo sueño, para ver qué cosa o persona estaban examinando con un interés tan** **intenso. Me deslicé sigilosamente entre dos de aquellos sudarios susurrantes y finalmente pude** **ver el objeto de tal debate, alzado sobre un pequeño montículo que se cernía sobre ellos.**

**—**¿Que es? **— **preguntó Emmet impaciente.

**Era hermoso y adorable, tal y como Carlisle lo había descrito.**

—Un niño immortal **— **todos pensamos a la vez

**Todavía era un niño pequeño, con** **poco más de dos años. Unos rizos de color marrón claro enmarcaban su rostro de querubín de** **mejillas redondeadas y labios llenos. Estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera** **demasiado asustado para ver cómo se le acercaba la muerte a cada segundo que pasaba.**

Esme y Rose se estremecieron.

**Me abrumó una necesidad tan poderosa de salvar a aquel niño encantador y aterrorizado que** **dejaron de importarme los Vulturis, a pesar de la devastadora amenaza que suponían. Pasé de** **largo a su lado, sin preguntarme si ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia. Salté hacia el niño.**

Yo gemí porque aunque ella dijeran que no quería tener hijos en ella habitaba el sentimiento innato de maternidad y de protección, este mismo sueño lo remarcaba.

**—**Es un sueño Edward, no te agobies **—** dijo Alice

**Pero me quedé clavada en el sitio cuando tuve una visión más clara del montículo sobre el que se sentaba. No era de roca y tierra, sino que estaba formado por una pila de cuerpos humanos, vacíos de sangre y sin vida. Era demasiado tarde para no ver sus rostros. Los conocía a todos ellos: Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike...**

**—**Supongo son sus amigos **—** dijo Carlisle abrumado por el extraño sueño.

**Y justo al lado de aquel chico tan adorable estaban los cuerpos de mi madre y mi padre.**

—¡Que alegría de sueño! **—** dijo Emmet.

—El día antes de su boda — gimió Alice.

**El niño abrió sus brillantes ojos del color de la sangre.**

—Bueno se acabó este capítulo — dijo Esme.

—Que sueño más sangriento por dios — se quejó Rose.

—¿Quien quiere leer el próximo? — dijo Emmet.

—Yo mismo — dije

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Por fin he terminado con este capítulo me ha parecido que he tardado como semanas pero solo he tardado 2 semanas jeje...Espero comentarios y opiniones de que os ha parecido, si os ha gustado las reacciones de los personajes ...etc...<strong>

**Estaba pensando en añadir mas cosas mientras transcurran los siguientes capítulos como por ejemplo que vengan los Denali, o algunos lobos como Seth, Jacob Sam o por ejemplo la aparición de Renesmee (es la que menos se me ocurre) pero algo del futuro...o os imaginais a Charlie escuchando la existencia de vampiros y que su hija se va casar con uno...no sé escucho sugerencias...un beso.**


	3. Gran Día

**Tengo muchas explicaciones que dar, priemero que todo me tome un tiempo sabatico, porque esto va de estados de animos, es un hobby, no un trabajo y depende de como estes animicamente pues tienes mas ganas o menos de escribir. **

**Hace tiempo tenía ganas de volver con esta historia y tengo la convincion de querer seguirla pero quien sabe que pasara mañana, pero me gustaria poder acabarla ya que no hay historias asi y si las hay son en ingles  
><strong>

**La historia a partir de ahora es en 3º persona, los primeros capitulos lo hice desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

**No va aparecer nadie del futuro porque eso me parece que daña la incertidumbre de no saber y la expectativa, lo voy a mantener asi como esta.  
><strong>

**Espero que os guste los comentarios de los personajes porque el capitulo los hice muy rapido y no se si esta bien, si la ortografia esta perfecta, solo queria subirlo rapidamente  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gran Día"<strong> leyó Edward

**Los párpados se me abrieron solos de sopetón.**

**Me quedé temblorosa y jadeante en mi cálida cama durante unos minutos, intentando liberarme del sueño. El cielo fuera de mi ventana se volvió gris y después pasó al rosa pálido mientras esperaba a que se calmara mi corazón.**

**Me sentí un poco enfadada conmigo misma cuando regresé por completo a la realidad de mi desordenada habitación. ¡Vaya sueño para tener la noche antes de mi boda**!

"Pues si que es espeluznante" dijo Esme

"Espero que no sea un mal augurio y todo salga bien….." hizo una pausa…"¡Dios mio, no habrá dormido nada!...tendré mucho trabajo que hacer, yo debería haberlo visto!" espetó Alice.

"Te va a dar algo Alice" se burló Emmet.

**Eso era lo que había conseguido obsesionándome con historias perturbadoras en mitad de la noche.**

**Deseosa de sacudirme de encima la pesadilla, me vestí y me dirigí hacia la cocina mucho antes ****de lo necesario. Primero limpié las habitaciones que ya había ordenado y luego, cuando Charlie ****se levantó, le hice crepes. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para comer, así que me senté en el borde ****del asiento mientras él desayunaba.**

"Esta muy emocionada" dijo Alice

Edward sonrío ampliamente, cada vez se iba haciendo mas a la idea, de que había encontrado a su compañera y que se iba a casar.

"Es el día de su boda, ¿Cómo no estar emocionada?" sonrío maternalmente Esme abrazando a Carlisle

—**Debes recoger al señor Weber a las tres en punto —le recordé. **

—**Pues no es que tenga muchas más cosas que hacer además de traer al sacerdote, Bells. No es probable que se me olvide esa única tarea —Charlie se había tomado todo el día libre por la boda, y se sentía ocioso. De vez en cuando sus ojos fluctuaban furtivamente hacia el armario ****que había debajo de las escaleras, donde guardaba el equipo de pesca.**

"El Sr. Weber va ser el sacerdote" dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

"¿De que te sorprendes" preguntó Rose

"Nunca me imagine que tuviéramos tanto contacto con los humanos"

Rose suspiró

"Supongo que es por Bella" respondió Jasper, "Todavía sigue siendo humana"

Edward frunció los labios ese "todavía" no le gustaba

"¿A quien le importa eso?...es el día de la boda de su hija y él está pensando en pescar" dijo Alice escandalizada

—**Ese no es tu único trabajo. También debes estar vestido de manera correcta y presentable. **

**Él miró con cara de pocos amigos su cuenco de cereales y masculló las palabras «traje de **

**etiqueta». **

**Se oyeron unos golpes impacientes en la puerta principal. **

"Ya estoy ahí"

"La que le espera a Bella" dijo Emmet bajito y Alice lo fulmino con la mirada

—**Y tú crees que lo llevas mal —repuse yo, haciendo una mueca mientras me levantaba—. Alice no me va a dejar ni respirar en todo el día.**

**Charlie asintió pensativo, concediéndome que no le había tocado la peor parte en toda esta traumática experiencia.**

"Lo ves hasta su padre piensa igual"

Alice frunció el ceño, y todos los demás intentaron no reírse delante de ella

**Me incliné para besarle en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras pasaba por su lado, él se ruborizó y refunfuñó, y luego continué hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba mi mejor amiga y futura cuñada. **

**El pelo corto de Alice no tenía su habitual aspecto erizado: mostraba una apariencia suave debido a los pulcros tirabuzones alrededor de su rostro de duende,**

"Te ves diferente" Jasper le sonrió a Alice

Alice le sonrió tímidamente "Eso espero, he estado esperando el día en que Edward se case durante décadas"

"Yo también" Edward sonrió

**que sin embargo, por contraste, mostraba una expresión de mujer muy atareada. Me arrastró fuera de la casa con apenas un «Qué hay, Charlie» exclamado por encima del hombro. **

**Alice me evaluó mientras se metía en su Porsche.**

"¿La arreglaras en nuestra casa?...¿Con Edward pululando por ahí, un lector de mentes?" pregunto Rose con exasperación

"Si yo también creo que es un problema, pero creo que lo tenemos cubierto de otra manera no la hubiera llevado" dijo Alice

—**¡Oh, demonios! ¡Mírate los ojos! —chasqueó la lengua en reproche—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Has estado levantada toda la noche? **

—**Casi toda. **

**Me miró con cara de pocos amigos. **

—**No es que tenga mucho tiempo para dejarte asombrosa, Bella, la verdad es que podrías haber cuidado un poco mejor la materia prima.**

"Tendré mucho trabajo por hacer"

"No la abrumas Alice" le dijo Esme

"Lo intentaré" sonrió

—**Nadie espera que esté asombrosa. Creo que el peor problema de todos será más bien que me quede dormida durante la ceremonia, no sea capaz de decir «sí, quiero» en el momento oportuno, y entonces Edward aproveche para huir de mí. **

**Ella se echó a reír.**

"No es probable" dijo Edward

"Parecéis muy cercanas" dijo Jasper a lo que Alice asintió

—**Te tiraré mi ramo de flores cuando se acerque el momento. **

—**Gracias. **

—**Al menos, mañana tendrás un montón de tiempo para dormir en el avión. **

**Alcé una ceja. «Mañana», musité para mí. Si nos íbamos esa noche después de la recepción, y todavía estaríamos en un avión al día siguiente... bueno, entonces no viajaríamos a Boise, Idaho. A Edward no se le había escapado ni una sola pista.**

"Me preguntó donde iréis" dijo Carlisle pensativamente

"Ni idea" negó Edward

**Yo no me sentía demasiado emocionada por el misterio, pero resultaba extraño no saber dónde dormiría la noche siguiente. O era de esperar que no estuviera durmiendo...**

Emmet sonrió maliciosamente a Edward

**Alice se dio cuenta de que me había dado en qué pensar y frunció el ceño. **

—**Bueno, ya estás lista y tu maleta preparada —me dijo, con intención de distraerme. Y funcionó. **

—**Alice, me hubiera gustado que me dejaras empaquetar mis propias cosas! **

—**Eso te hubiera proporcionado demasiada información. **

"La Alice del futuro sabe dónde la llevo"

"Obviamanente lo he visto Edward" dijo burlonamente…"¿Cómo se siente por primera vez no saber?"

"Si quieres puedes responder tu, ya que tampoco sabes lo que va a pasar en el libro"

"Touche"

—**Y tú hubieras perdido una oportunidad para ir de compras. **

—**Serás mi hermana oficialmente dentro de diez cortas horas... Va siendo hora de que abandones tu aversión a la ropa nueva. **

**Fulminé con la mirada el parabrisas, aunque un tanto grogui, hasta que llegamos cerca de la casa. **

—**¿Ha regresado ya? —le pregunté. **

"Estas de caza, por eso la llevamos a la casa" dijo Esme

—**No te preocupes, estará aquí antes de que empiece la música, pero tú no debes verle, no importa cuándo regrese. Vamos a hacer todo esto a la manera tradicional. **

**Yo resoplé. **

—**¡Tradicional! **

—**Vale, tradicional si dejamos a un lado a los novios. **

Emmet se echó a reír y Edward lo mandó a callar con la mirada

"Esta bien hermano" dijo levantando las manos defensivamente

—**Ya sabes que él seguramente habrá echado una ojeada a hurtadillas. **

—**¡Oh, no! Yo he sido la única que te ha visto con el vestido. He tenido mucho cuidado de no pensar en él cuando Edward andaba cerca. **

—**Bueno —comenté mientras ella giraba hacia el sendero de la entrada—. Ya veo que has reutilizado la decoración de tu graduación —los cuatro kilómetros y medio que llevaban hasta la casa habían sido decorados con miles de luces titilantes, a las que había añadido esta vez lazos blancos de satén. **

"Eso iba a preguntar, ¿desde cuando tengo un porsche? ¿Y amarillo?" dijo emocionada

"Quizas te lo he regalado yo" dijo Jasper

"No sé, tengo la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con Bella"

Edward la miró fijamente.

"Pero no tengo ni idea eh!"

—**Lo que desperdicias es porque no lo sabes apreciar. Disfruta de esto, porque no te voy a dejar ver nada de la decoración del interior hasta que llegue la hora. **

**Entró en el cavernoso garaje situado al norte de la casa principal. El enorme Jeep de Emmett aún no estaba allí. **

—**¿Y desde cuándo no se le permite ver la decoración a la novia? —protesté yo. **

—**Desde que yo me he quedado a cargo de la boda al completo. Quiero que percibas todo el impacto cuando bajes las escaleras. **

**Me colocó las manos sobre los ojos antes de dejarme entrar en la cocina e inmediatamente me asaltó el aroma. **

"Oh, Alice esto es demasiado" Rose rodó los ojos, "No habrá ningún problema si ella ve la decoración"

"Si, Bella puede tener algún problema si no tiene idea de como esta la casa"

—**¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté mientras me guiaba por la casa. **

—**¿Crees que me he pasado? —la voz de Alice sonó repentinamente preocupada—. Eres el primer humano que entra. Espero haberlo hecho bien. **

"¿De que hablas?" dijo Edward. "Espero que no te hayas extralimitado, Alice, que todos te conocemos"

Alice se rió y se encogió de hombros

—**¡Pero si huele de maravilla! —le aseguré. Era casi embriagador, pero no del todo abrumador, y el equilibrio de las diferentes fragancias resultaba sutil e impecable—. Azahar... lilas... y algo más, ¿estoy en lo cierto? **

—**Muy bien, Bella. Sólo has olvidado las fresias y las rosas. **

**No me descubrió los ojos hasta que llegamos a su gigantesco baño. Me quedé mirando la enorme encimera cubierta con toda la parafernalia de un salón de belleza y comencé a sentir los efectos de mi noche sin sueño. **

"¿Ves?" Alice suspiró

—**¿Realmente hace falta todo esto? En cualquier caso voy a parecer insignificante a su lado, no importa lo que hagas. **

Edward frunció el ceño no de acuerdo con esa afirmación, aunque todavía no la haya visto, seguramente que Bella es hermosa, es evidente que ella no se ve bien.

"Tiene muy baja autoestima" dijo Carlisle

"Eso no va ser un problema después de que pase por mis manos" dijo Alice

**Ella me empujó hasta que me senté en una silla baja de color rosa. **

—**Nadie osará considerarte insignificante cuando haya acabado contigo. **

Alice sonrió petulante y Jasper se rió tiernamente

—**Sí claro, pero eso será sólo porque les dará miedo que les chupes la sangre —mascullé. **

"Se siente raro que alguien que no sea como nosotros haga bromas de ese estilo" dijo Rose no muy contenta

"Lo será Rosie, Edward la convertirá, esta mas que visto que Bella esta acoplada a la familia" dijo Emmet

"Se siente muy comoda con nosotros" dijo Carlisle sonriendo a Edward que parecía preocupado y angustiado por la posible conversión.

"Edward no queremos volver a discutir, tu yo del futro ha aceptado convertirla" dijo Esme

"Supongo que Bella y tu lo habeis discutido hasta la saciedad y si algo sale mal tenemos este libro para que vuelva a ocurrir, deja de angustiarte" dijo Jasper

**Me incliné hacia atrás en la silla y cerré los ojos, esperando poder echar un sueñecito mientras tanto. Me adormilé un poco y me desperté a ratos mientras ella ponía mascarillas, pulía y sacaba brillo a cada una de las superficies de mi cuerpo. **

**No fue hasta después del almuerzo cuando Rosalie se deslizó a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño con una relumbrante bata plateada y el pelo dorado apilado en una suave corona en la parte superior de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Qué sentido tenía arreglarse tanto teniendo por allí a Rosalie? **

Rose sonrió por las palabras de Bella, y sin reconocerlo cada vez aceptaba mas a Bella

Edward se alivió al oir sus pensamientos, no quería que su familia pusiera ningún impedimento

"Te ves hot, cariño" dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose

—**Ya han regresado —comentó ella, e inmediatamente se me pasó mi pequeño e infantil arranque de desesperación. Edward estaba en casa. **

—**¡Mantenlo fuera de aquí! **

—**No creo que se cruce hoy contigo —le aseguró Rosalie—. Le da mucho valor a su vida. Esme les ha puesto a terminar algunas cosas en la parte de atrás. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo arreglarle el pelo. **

**Se me descolgó la mandíbula y allí se quedó, tambaleándose, mientras yo intentaba recordar cómo se cerraba. **

"Parece que mi yo del futuro la esta aceptando"

"Pues has tardado, porque creo que Edward y Bella llevan mas de 1 año de relación" dijo Alice

"Bueno lo importante es que ahora las cosas están mejor" dijo Esme al ver como la sala se ponía de nuevo en tensión

"Lo siento Edward por mi comportamiento"

Edward frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo

**Nunca había sido la persona más querida del mundo para Rosalie. Además, lo que hacía la situación aún más tensa entre nosotras era que ella se sentía personalmente ofendida por la decisión que yo había tomado. A pesar de tener su belleza casi imposible, una familia que la quería, y un compañero del alma en Emmett, ella lo hubiera cambiado todo con tal de ser humana. Y allí estaba yo, arrojando por la borda todo lo que Rosalie deseaba en la vida sin ningún remordimiento, como si fuera basura. Esto no hacía que le cayera demasiado bien. **

Edward gruñó, porque Rose en el fondo tenía toda la razón, ¿Cómo era su relación con Bella como para convertirla tan rápidamente? Algo mas había pasado entre ellos para tomar esta decisión tan repentina, quizás en el libro lo averiguaria

"Mira baby, ahora vamos a saber como es tu relación con ella" Emmet le pasó un brazo por sus hombros para reconfortarla

—**Claro —respondió Alice con soltura—. Puedes empezar con las trenzas, quiero que estén muy bien entretejidas. El velo va aquí, justo debajo —sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cabello, sopesándolo, retorciéndolo e ilustrando con detalles lo que pretendía conseguir. **

**Cuando terminó, las manos de Rosalie la reemplazaron, dándole forma a mi cabello con el tacto ligero de una pluma. Alice volvió a concentrarse en mi rostro. **

**Una vez que Rosalie recibió los elogios de Alice por mi peinado, la envió a traer mi vestido y después a buscar a Jasper, al que habían encomendado recoger a mi madre y su marido, Phil, en su hotel. **

Jasper parecía sorprendido, nunca antes se había relacionado con humanos y ahora resulta que el Jasper del futuro no solo se relacionaba con Bella con naturalidad sino que también con otras personas

"Jazz, tu eres muy capaz, no te soprendas tanto" dijo Alice acariciando su brazo

"Es cierto, eres muy capaz" dijo Carlisle mirando fijamente a su hijo

"Ya lo se pero siento como si algo ha cambiado, mi manera de ver las cosas no es la misma"

"Pienso que al convivir con Bella pues ustedes os a condicionado, Jasper yo tampoco creía que me iba a enamorar de una humana, nunca antes me he relacionado con humanos, claro que los toleraba pero no iba mas alla. Creo que Bella nos ha cambiado a todos" terminó Edward sonriendo

**En el piso de abajo escuchaba el ruido leve que producía la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez. Las voces comenzaron a elevarse hasta donde estábamos nosotras.**

"Ya estarán llegando los invitados" dijo Esme

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo Rose

**Alice me puso en pie de modo que pudiera colocarme el vestido sobre el peinado y el **

**maquillaje. Me temblaban tanto las rodillas que cuando abrochó la línea de botones de perlas a mi espalda, el satén bailaba haciendo pequeñas ondas hasta llegar al suelo. **

"Esta tan nerviosa" dijo Esme tiernamente

—**Respira hondo, Bella —me recomendó Alice— e intenta controlar tu pulso. Se te va a correr todo el maquillaje con el sudor. **

**Le dediqué la expresión más sarcástica que pude improvisar. —Lo intentaré. **

—**Yo tengo que vestirme ahora. ¿Puedes apañártelas sola un par de minutos? **

—**Mmm... ¿a lo mejor sí? **

**Puso los ojos en blanco y salió disparada por la puerta.**

**Me concentré en la respiración, contando cada uno de los movimientos de mis pulmones y me quedé mirando fijamente los diseños que la luz del baño dibujaba en la tela brillante de mi falda. Me daba miedo mirarme al espejo, miedo de ver mi imagen vestida de novia porque ello podría provocarme un ataque de pánico a gran escala. **

"¿Cómo no se va a ver en el espejo?...¡Es la novia por dios!" dijo Alice

"Esta muy nerviosa, pero la novia siempre ve bien, confiamos en ti Alice" dijo Esme

Edward sonrió.

**Alice regresó antes de que contara doscientas respiraciones con un vestido que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo esbelto como una cascada plateada. **

—**Alice... ¡guau! **

—**Nada de nada. Nadie se me va a quedar mirando hoy, al menos no mientras tú estés en la habitación. **

—**Ja, ja. **

"Bueno Jasper opina de otra manera, ¿verdad Jazz?" dijo Emmet y Edward negó con la cabeza. Emmet siempre intentaria avergonzar a cualquier. No tenía remedio

"Ojala pudiera verte" dijo sonriéndole a Alice

—**Y ahora dime, ¿estás bajo control o tengo que llamar a Jasper? **

"Pienso que con Edward tendre suficiente"

Tod el mundo se echó a reír, porque era verdad, todos estábamos pendientes de Bella pero Edward debía estar peor, ha esperado mucho tiempo por este momento.

—**¿Ya han vuelto? ¿Ha llegado mi madre? **

—**Acaba de entrar por la puerta y viene de camino hacia aquí. **

**Renée había realizado el vuelo hacía dos días y yo había pasado todos y cada uno de los **

**minutos que había podido con ella, claro, cada minuto que pude escatimarle a Esme y la **

**decoración. Creo que se lo estaba pasando tan bien como un chaval que se hubiera quedado encerrado en Disneylandia toda una noche. De algún modo, yo también me sentía igual de decepcionada que Charlie. Había pasado tanto miedo esperando su reacción... **

—**¡Oh, Bella! —chilló, demasiado efusiva incluso antes de haber entrado en la habitación—, ¡oh, cariño, qué hermosa estás! ¡Creo que me voy a echar a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble! Tanto Esme como tú deberíais montar un negocio para organizar bodas. **

"¿Sería un buen negocio no?" dijo Alice mirando a Esme

"Sería algo para pensarlo, suena muy bien" respondió mirando a Carlisle haber si el le parecía adecuado

"Podría ser, por supuesto" Carlisle le sonrió a Alice y a su esposa

**¿Dónde has encontrado ese vestido? ¡Es divino! Tan gracioso, tan elegante. Bella, parece como si acabaras de salir de una película de Austen —la voz de mi madre sonaba ahora algo lejana y todo en la habitación se volvió ligeramente borroso**

"¿Se va a desmayar?" dijo Edward alarmado

"Edward traquilo" dijo Jasper

"Solo esta emocionada por ver a su madre en dia de su boda, y aunque se desmayara no es el fin del mundo" río Alice

—**. Qué idea tan original, diseñar todo el tema de la decoración a partir del anillo de Bella, ¡es tan romántico! ¡Y pensar que ha pertenecido a la familia de Edward **

**desde el siglo XVIII! **

**Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada conspirativa. Mi madre había metido la pata respecto al estilo de mi vestido en más de cien años. La boda realmente no se había centrado en el anillo, sino en el mismo Edward. **

Emmet se echó a reír "La vida con Bella debe ser divertidísima, te está llamando viejo Edward"

Edward sonrió divertido

**Hubo un alto y brusco aclararse de una garganta en la entrada. **

—**Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que te instales allí abajo —comentó Charlie. —**

**Bueno, Charlie, ¡pero qué aspecto tan gallardo! —replicó Renée en un tono que sonaba algo sorprendido. Eso quizás explicó el malhumor de la respuesta de Charlie.**

—**Es cosa de Alice. **

"Y nadie puede resistirse a Alice"

—**Pero ¿ya es la hora? —dijo Renée como para sí misma, sonando casi tan nerviosa como yo—. Ha ido todo tan rápido. Me siento un poco mareada. **

**Ya éramos dos. **

—**Dame un abrazo antes de que baje —insistió Renée—, con mucho cuidado, a ver si voy a estropear algo. **

**Mi madre me apretó cariñosamente la cintura y después se precipitó hacia la puerta, dándose allí una vuelta para mirarme de nuevo. **

—**¡Oh, cielos, casi se me olvida! Charlie, ¿dónde está la caja? **

**Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillos un minuto y después sacó de allí una pequeña caja blanca que ofreció a Renée, quien abrió la tapa y me la alargó. **

—**Algo azul —comentó. **

—**Y algo viejo también. Pertenecieron a tu abuela Swan —añadió Charlie—, hemos hecho que un joyero reemplazara los esmaltes con zafiros. **

**Dentro de la caja había dos pesadas peinetas de plata. Sobre los dientes, iban empotrados entre los intrincados diseños florales unos oscuros zafiros azules. **

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. **

—**Mamá, papá... No deberíais... **

—**Alice no nos ha dejado hacer nada más —replicó Renée—, cada vez que lo intentábamos estaba a punto de cortarnos el gaznate. **

**Se me escapó de entre los dientes una risita histérica. **

"Alice" regaño Esme

"Es Alice, mama ya sabes como se pone" dijo Edward

**Alice apareció de pronto e insertó con rapidez las peinetas en el pelo sobre el borde de mis gruesas trenzas. **

—**Ya tenemos algo viejo y algo azul —reflexionó Alice, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para admirarme—, y tu vestido es nuevo. De modo que aquí... **

**Me lanzó algo y yo alcé las manos de forma automática para cogerlo; así es como aterrizó en mis palmas una vaporosa liga blanca. **

—**Es mía y la quiero de vuelta —me comentó Alice. Yo me ruboricé. **

Emmet subió y bajo las cejas sugestivamente

Edward bufó

—**Ah, qué bien —afirmó Alice satisfecha—. Un poco de color... justo lo que necesitabas. Ya estás oficialmente perfecta —se volvió hacia mis padres con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa—. Renée, tienes que bajar ya. **

—**Sí, señora —Renée me envió un beso y se apresuró a salir. **

—**Charlie, ¿te importaría ir en busca de las flores, por favor? **

**Mientras Charlie se ausentaba, Alice me quitó la liga de las manos y entonces se inclinó bajo mi falda. Yo jadeé y me estremecí cuando su mano fría me cogió el tobillo para poner la liga en su sitio. **

Esme, Rose y Alice se veían emocionadas

**Ya estaba de nuevo en pie antes de que Charlie regresara con dos espumosos ramos de flores blancas. El aroma de las rosas, el azahar y las fresias me envolvió en una suave neblina. **

**Rosalie, la mejor música de la familia después de Edward, comenzó a tocar el piano en el piso de abajo. El canon de Pachelbel. Empecé a hiperventilar. **

"Umh, realmente me pensaré la presencia de Jazz en este momento para poder tranquilizarla" dijo Alice

"Los nervios antes de la boda son buenos" dijo Esme

—**Cálmate, Bells —dijo Charlie. Se volvió a Alice con nerviosismo—. Parece un poco mareada, ¿crees que será capaz de hacerlo? **

**Su voz me sonó muy lejana y apenas sentía las piernas. **

Edward frunció el ceño

"Espero que no se desmaye, eso sería un problema porque es unos segundos Edward estaría ahí, vería el vestido y eso es de …."

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, Emmet

"No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, duende

**Se pondrá mejor. **

—**Alice se colocó de pie delante de mí, irguiéndose sobre las puntas de los pies para mirarme mejor a los ojos y me cogió las muñecas con sus manos duras. **

—**Concéntrate, Bella. Edward te espera allí abajo. **

"Eso debe ser suficiente, solo nombrar a Edward" dijo Alice

Y Edward sonrió emocionado

**Inhalé un gran trago de aire, deseando recuperar pronto la compostura. **

**La música se transformó lentamente en una nueva canción. Charlie me dio un codazo. **

—**Venga, Bells, es nuestro turno para batear. **

—**¿Bella? —inquirió Alice, aún pendiente de mi mirada. **

—**Sí —chillé—. Edward, vale —y dejé que me sacara de la habitación con Charlie pegado a mi codo. **

**La música sonaba muy fuerte y subía flotando por las escaleras junto con la fragancia de un millón de flores. Me concentré en la idea de Edward esperando abajo para conseguir poner los pies en movimiento. **

Toda la sala parecía emocionada por lo que estaba por venir

**La música me resultaba familiar, la marcha tradicional de Wagner rodeada de un flujo de florituras. **

—**Es mi turno —replicó Alice—. Cuenta hasta cinco y sígueme. **

**Ella comenzó una lenta danza llena de gracia mientras bajaba la escalera. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tener a Alice como mi única dama de honor era un error. **

"Ay, ¿Por qué? Yo soy perfecta"

"Ya lo sabemos mi amor, pero ella se siente inseguro incluyo si yo no estoy ahí para poder sentir sus emociones"

**Sin duda, iba a parecer mucho más descoordinada andando detrás de ella. **

"¿Lo ves?"

Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, él se iba a encargar de que Bella no pensara mas así

**Una repentina fanfarria vibró a través de la música que sobrevolaba el lugar y reconocí mi entrada. **

—**No dejes que me caiga, papá —susurré y Charlie me colocó la mano sobre su brazo y la sujetó allí con firmeza. **

Emmet se rió, "Eso esperamos Bells" y Edward lo miró

Esme se miraba preocupada

**Un paso por vez, me dije a mí misma cuando comencé a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. **

**No levanté los ojos hasta que vi mis pies a salvo en el piso de abajo, aunque pude escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de la audiencia cuando aparecí a la vista de todos. **

**La sangre se me subió a las mejillas con el sonido; claro que todo el mundo cuenta siempre con la ruborosa novia. **

"Un rubor, siempre es hermoso, y en ella mas, nada de que avergonzarte" dijo Edward

**Tan pronto como mis pies pasaron las traicioneras escaleras le busqué con la mirada. Durante un segundo escaso, me distrajo la profusión de flores blancas que colgaban en guirnaldas desde cualquier cosa que hubiera en la habitación que no estuviera viva, pendiendo en largas líneas de vaporosos lazos, pero arranqué los ojos del dosel en forma de enramada y busqué a través de las filas de sillas envueltas en raso, ruborizándome más profundamente mientras caía en la cuenta de aquella multitud de rostros, todos pendientes de mí. Hasta que le encontré al final del todo, de pie, delante de un arco rebosante de más flores y más lazos. **

Todo el mundo estaba expectante

**Apenas era consciente de que estuviera Carlisle a su lado y el padre de Angela detrás de los dos. **

"Soy el padrino" dijo Carlisle mirando con admiración a Edward

"¿Quién mas?, sabes que te veo como a un padre Carlisle"

Carlisle le tocó el hombro paternalmente _"Gracias"_

Edward asintió

**No veía a mi madre donde debía de estar sentada, en la fila delantera, ni a mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Todos ellos tendrían que esperar. **

**Ahora sólo podía distinguir el rostro de Edward, que llenó mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla derretida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción. Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía, turbada, rompió en una sonrisa de júbilo que quitaba el aliento.**

Esme estaba radiante, se levanto y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo

**De repente, fue sólo la presión de la mano de Charlie en la mía la que me impidió echar a correr hacia delante atravesando todo el pasillo. **

Todo el mundo se veía emocionado en ausencia de lágrimas, y miraron a Edward que parecía realmente emocionado y a punto de quebrarle la voz

**La marcha era tan lenta que luché para acompasar los pasos a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto. Hasta que por último, al fin, llegué allí. Edward extendió su mano y Charlie tomó la mía y en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo, la colocó sobre la de Edward. Yo rocé el frío milagro de su piel y me sentí en casa. **

**Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros. Sólo le habíamos pedido al señor Weber que hiciera un cambio pequeño y él amablemente sustituyó la frase «hasta que la muerte nos separe» por una más apropiada que rezaba: «tanto como duren nuestras vidas». **

"Mas apropiada, sabiendo que Bella va a ser uno de nosotros" dijo Emmet

Edward lo miro duramente, solo de pensar en Bella muerta sin vida, fría y palida, le recorrió un estremecimiento

Jasper lanzó ondas de tranquilidad y calma

**En ese momento, cuando el sacerdote recitó esta parte, mi mundo, que había estado boca abajo durante tanto tiempo, pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta. **

**Comprendí qué tonta había sido temiendo este momento, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños que no deseaba o una exhibición embarazosa como la del baile de promoción. **

"_El Baile de promoción, fui con ella, eso es dentro de unos meses" _pensó Edward

**Miré a los ojos brillantes, triunfantes de Edward y supe que yo también había ganado, porque nada importaba salvo que me quedaría con él. **

"Al final realmente esta a gusto con la boda, claro esta preparada por mi" Alice sonrió petulante

Todo el mundo se rió de eso

**No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llegó el momento de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre. **

—**Sí, quiero —me las arreglé para pronunciar con voz ahogada, en un susurro casi ininteligible, pestañeando para aclararme los ojos de modo que pudiera verle el semblante. **

**Cuando llegó su turno las palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas. **

—**Sí, quiero —juró. **

Fue el momento en que Carlisle y los demás se levantaron a felicitar a Edward.

"Hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te mereces esta felicidad y estamos encantados por agregar a una nueva hija a nuestra familia, ahora si que estemos completos"

"No puedo esperar mas para conocer a Bella, Edward, has elegido muy bien" dijo Alice

Aunque tampoco faltaron las bromas

"Ya era hora que encontraras a tu alma gemela" dijo Emmet "Yo al igual que Alice me muero por conocerla"

"Felicidades Edward, te juro que cuando la conozca voy comportarme agradable con ella e intentar ser su amiga, para mi la familia es lo primero" eso viniendo de Rose era demasiado asi que Edward le sonrió

Jasper le sonrió abiertamente y dijo "Espero que seas muy feliz, como dijo Carlisle te lo mereces, has estado tantos siglos solo que es bueno ver que has encontrado a tu compañera para toda la eternidad"

Esme estaba abrazada a Edward sonriendo con complicidad y orgullo

**El señor Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, y entonces las manos de Edward se alzaron para acunar mi rostro cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan delicada como los pétalos blancos que se balanceaban sobre nuestras cabezas. Intenté comprender, a través de la película de lágrimas que me cegaba, el hecho surrealista de que esa persona asombrosa fuera mía. Sus ojos dorados también parecían llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de que eso era imposible.**

"Los dos estais tan emocionados, Edward la mas como nunca pensé que lo harias, harias cualquier cosa por ella" dijo Esme al borde de las lágrimas

Edward pasó un brazo por su hombros tratando de confortarla, pero teniendo a Jasper al lado su gesto quedaba en nada

**Inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y yo me alcé sobre las puntas de los pies arrojando mis brazos, con el ramo y todo, alrededor de su cuello. **

**Me besó con ternura, con adoración y yo olvidé a la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón... recordando sólo que él me amaba, que me quería y que yo era suya. **

"_Y yo soy tuyo Bella, aun sin conocerte" pensó Edward_

**El comenzó el beso y él mismo tuvo que terminarlo, porque yo me colgué de él, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que se aclaraban ruidosamente entre la audiencia. **

"Ese seguro que es Emmet" dijo Rose

"Como me conocer Baby" rió éste

**Al final, apartó mi cara con sus manos y se retiró, demasiado pronto, para mirarme. En la superficie su fugaz sonrisa parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su momentánea diversión por mi exhibición pública de afecto había una profunda alegría que era un eco de la mía. **

**El gentío estalló en un aplauso y él movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, pero yo no pude apartar el rostro del suyo para mirarlos a ellos. **

**Los brazos de mi madre fueron los primeros que me encontraron con la cara surcada de **

**lágrimas, cuando al fin retiré con desgana los ojos de Edward. **

"Para una madre siempre esta emocionada en la boda de sus hijos" Esme dijo mirando a Edward

Edward le respondió con una sonrisa, él sabía que Esme mas que nadie esperaba este momento durante mucho tiempo y era feliz de que finalmente hubiera ocurrido

**Y entonces me pasaron de mano en mano por toda la multitud, de abrazo en abrazo, y apenas fui consciente de a quién pertenecían los brazos de cada uno de ellos, con la atención prendida de la mano de Edward que aferraba firmemente la mía. Reconocí con claridad la diferencia entre los blandos y cálidos abrazos de mis amigos humanos y los cariñosos y fríos de mi nueva familia. **

"¿A quén habremos invitado" pregunto Alice

"A los Denali seguro…" dijo Esme

"Uff, Edward, Bella y Tanya" Emmet miro a Edward burlonamente

"Bella no tiene nada de que preocuparse"

Emmet levanto los brazos defensivamente con diversion

**Pero un abrazo abrasador destacó entre todos los demás, el de Seth Clearwater, que había afrontado una muchedumbre de vampiros para estar allí ocupando el lugar de mi amigo licántropo perdido.**

"Todavía no comprendo como es que Bella se relacióna con licántropos" dijo Edward

"Mira quien fue hablar, Seth es mas amigo tuyo que de Bella"

Edward asintió a Rose con sorpresa "Me pregunto por qué"

"Tenemos este libro para poder entender mas esa relación con nosotros" dijo Carlisle "Aunque presiento que las cosas no son tan malas como lo son en la actualidad"


	4. El Gesto

**Se que he tardado una eternidad, de hecho no pensaba seguir por un tiempo porque estoy liada con otra historia, soy traductora, asi que todo mi tiempo la dedico a ella, tengo un blog y ahi la posteo. No pensaba seguir esta historia, pero ayer quise leer este tipos de historias y por casualidad me encontre un borrador de este capitulo, lleva guardado en mi portatil por lo menos dos años, lo hice hace mucho tiempo y lo deje cuando me faltaban 2 hojas para terminarlo asi que hoy que lo he hecho. Espero que os guste. No se si subire de nuevo o que, pero por lo pronto no. Mi mente esta ocupada 100% en la otra y hasta que no me la saque de la cabeza y la termine no estoy tranquila.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"El Gesto"<strong> leyó Alice

Todo el mundo se miraron entre sí confundidos

**La ceremonia desembocó suavemente en la fiesta de recepción, correspondiendo con el plan intachable trazado por Alice. **

Alice sonrió con gratitud

"Eres única, Alica" dijo Edward dándole las gracias mentalmente por todo lo que había hecho para que ese día fuese perfecto

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Jasper mirando a su esposa

**En esos momentos se ponía el sol sobre el río: la boda había durado exactamente el tiempo necesario para permitir que el sol se desvaneciera entre los árboles.**

"¡Que suerte! No me imagino la boda a pleno sol y a Edward brillando como diminutos diamantes…" dijo Emmet mirando a Alice con la ceja alzada

**Las luces del jardín relumbraban mientras Edward me conducía hacia las cristaleras traseras, haciendo brillar las flores blancas. Allí había otras diez mil flores más que ejercían la función de carpa fragante y aireada sobre la plataforma de baile, alzada sobre la hierba entre dos de los cedros más antiguos. **

**Las cosas se detuvieron, relajadas como la apacible tarde de agosto que nos rodeaba. El pequeño grupo de personas se extendió bajo la suave iluminación que ofrecían las luces titilantes y los amigos que acabábamos de abrazar nos saludaron de nuevo. Ahora era tiempo de hablar, de reír. **

**—Felicidades, chicos —nos dijo Seth Clearwater, inclinando la cabeza bajo el borde de una guirnalda de flores. **

Carlisle sonrió le parecía fascinante esta nueva unión entre vampiros y licántropos, le parecía increíble que tuviera amistad con uno de sus hijos e incluso estuviera invitado a la boda

"Ese lobito me cae bien" dijo Emmet y Rose lo miro fijamente

"Es agradable con nosotros… y a mi me conoce" dijo Alice

Jasper y sobre todo Rose seguían escépticos con respecto a los lobos. Rose porque no los soportaba, les parecía una aberración y a Jasper por proteger a Alice. Le inquietaba esta cercanía porque los lobos eran por naturaleza descontrolados.

**Su madre, Sue, se mostraba algo rígida de pie a su lado, vigilando a los invitados con una cautelosa intensidad. Su rostro afilado resultaba fiero, con una expresión que acentuaba su pelo corto de estilo severo; era tan bajita como su hija Leah y me pregunté si se lo había cortado del mismo modo como una forma de mostrar solidaridad. Billy Black, al otro lado de Seth, no estaba tan tenso como Sue. **

"Bueno Seth es el único agradable, los demás tienen una actitud habitual" dijo Edward

"Todavía me sorprende, en la actualidad nos aborrecemos, ¿Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto?" dijo Jasper

**Cuando miraba al padre de Jacob, **

"¿Quién será este Jacob?" pregunto Alice

"Por lo que dice el libro es el mejor amigo de Bella y esta desaparecido" gruñó Rose, no le gustaba hablar de los chuchos

"¿Y el padre esta en la boda? ¿No se preocupa de su hijo?" dijo Esme, en su tono se desvelaba cierta reprobación

"Tengo la sensación de que Jacob solo nos va a traer problemas" dijo Jasper

Edward miró en la mente de Jasper pero no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión ya que Jasper estaba ocultando muy bien sus pensamientos.

Frunció el ceño

**siempre me sentía como si estuviera viendo a dos personas en vez de a una. Por un lado, estaba el anciano en silla de ruedas de rostro arrugado y sonrisa blanca que todo el mundo podía ver; y por otro, el descendiente directo de una larga línea de jefes de tribu poderosos y llenos de magia, envuelto en la autoridad con la que había lucido. **

"Bella sabe las leyendas" dijo Carlisle

"Con un lobo como su mejor amigo no me sorprende" dijo Rose

"Bella metida entre lobos y vampiros, si que es interesante" rió Emmet "Definitivamente no es un humano normal"

"Encaja bien con nosotros" rió Alice

**Aunque la magia había esquivado su generación, debido a la ausencia de un catalizador, Billy todavía formaba parte del poder y la leyenda, que fluían directamente de él hasta su hijo, el heredero de la magia a la que había dado la espalda. Por eso, ahora Sam Uley actuaba como el jefe de las leyendas y de la magia... **

"¿Pero su hijo no es Jacob? Se supone que él tendría que ser el jefe y no Sam" dijo Carlisle

"Sam ahora es el jefe, Jacob todavía no es un hombre lobo, es joven" dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

Carlisle asintió

"Tiene sentido"

**Billy parecía extrañamente cómodo considerando la compañía y el suceso al que estaba **

**asistiendo, pero sus ojos negros brillaban como si hubiera recibido buenas noticias. Me sentí presionada por su compostura. Esta boda debería haberle parecido algo muy malo, lo peor que le podía pasar a la hija de su mejor amigo, al menos a sus ojos. **

"Es el mejor amigo de Charlie por eso lo hemos invitado, resultaría extraño que no estuviera" dijo Jasper

"No se que me hemos hecho, pero es una buena noticia que el acepte la boda entre Edward y Bella, sin condiciones. Porque es evidente de que la boda para ellos significara que convertirás a Bella tarde o temprano" dijo Carlisle

"Creo que lo hace por su mejor amigo, no por algo mas" dijo Edward

"Creo que lo descubriremos a continuación" dijo Jasper

**Sabía que no era fácil para él contener sus sentimientos, considerando el desafío que esta unión iba a proyectar sobre el antiguo tratado entre los Cullen y los quileute, el acuerdo que prohibía a los Cullen crear un nuevo vampiro. Los lobos sabían que se avecinaba una ruptura del tratado, y el aquelarre no tenía idea alguna de cómo reaccionarían. **

"Hasta ahí todo sigue igual" dijo Carlisle "Nada ha cambiado, no sabremos que ocurrirá si convertimos a Bella"

Edward chasqueó la lengua

**Antes de la alianza habría supuesto un ataque inmediato, una guerra, pero ahora que se conocían mejor unos a otros, ¿podría haber alguna posibilidad de perdón? **

"_Nos conocemos mas,_ eso responde a nuestra pregunta, tengo la sensación de que hemos estado en los malos momentos juntos"

"¿Por qué sería eso? ¿en que caso podríamos unirnos por algo en común?" dijo Jasper

"Por Bella" dijo Edward secamente "Los Quileute harian lo que fuera por mantener a salvo y fuera de peligro a los seres humanos, en este caso Bella y yo….. yo prefiriria morirme antes de que le pasara algo"

"Oh Edward" Esme acarició el brazo de Edward para confortarlo

En la mente de todos estaba la incognita de ¿Qué peligros podría haber estado expuesta Bella?"

**Como si fuera una respuesta a esa idea, Seth se inclinó hacia Edward con los brazos extendidos y Edward le devolvió el abrazo con la mano que le quedaba libre. **

**Vi cómo Sue se estremecía delicadamente. **

**—Me alegro de que te hayan salido las cosas tan bien, hombre —le dijo Seth—. Me siento feliz por ti.**

**"**Tu primer amigo Eddy" rió Emmet burlonamente

Edward no dijo nada pero en su interior se alegraba que una especia enemiga a la suya pensara de ese modo. Queria decir que su amor por Bella se veía claramente incluso para ellos. Ademas Seth era su amigo

Rose silbó ante eso

"Aunque sea un lobo, creo que nos llevaremos bien con el, él es diferente" dijo Alice

**—Gracias, Seth. Eso significa mucho para mí —Edward se apartó de Seth y miró a Sue y Billy—. Gracias también a vosotros, por dejar que viniera Seth y por apoyar hoy a Bella. **

**—De nada —respondió Billy con su voz profunda y grave y me sorprendió la nota de **

**optimismo de su voz. Tal vez había una tregua más sólida en el horizonte. **

"Tal vez" dijo Carlisle calmadamente

**Se estaba formando algo parecido a una fila, así que Seth nos despidió con un gesto de la mano y empujó la silla de Billy hacia donde estaba la comida. Sue apoyó una mano sobre cada uno de ellos. **

**Angela y Ben fueron los siguientes en reclamar nuestra atención, **

"¿Ben y Angela juntos?" dijo Alice "Debe de ocurrir después porque ahora no están juntos"

Esme y Carlisle se miraron confusos, no teniendo idea de quienes eran estos chicos

"Angela y Ben van al instituto, se supone que en el futuro" Edward señaló el libro "…estarán juntos. Ojala les vaya bien ambos son de pensamientos muy puros, sobre todo Angela"

Rose arqueó una ceja, realmente le daba igual lo que les pasara a estos humanos

**seguidos por los padres de Angela, y después Mike y Jessica, quienes, para mi sorpresa, iban cogidos de la mano. **

"Esos si que pegan juntos" Emmet rió escandalosamente

Edward frunció el ceño, la verdad es ninguno de los dos le caia bien. Ni Jessica con sus constantes pensamientos lujuriosos referidos a él y tampoco Mike. No sabía porque están en su boda

"Tienes razón, no se porque están ahí"

**No había oído nada de que volvieran a estar juntos. Eso me parecía estupendo. Detrás de mis amigos humanos**

"Ahí tienes la respuesta, son los amigos de Bella" dijo Emmet

Edward los aceptaba a regañadientes, ellos eran una mala influencia para Bella, pero si eran sus amigos nada podía hacer, todo por ella. Sonrió

** venían mis nuevos primos políticos, el clan vampiro de los de Denali. **

Esme y Carlisle sonrieron cálidamente a su otra familia de Cánada

Emmet se frotaba las manos ante el reencuentro de Edward, Tanya y …Bella. Quiere estar ahí para ver la cara de su prima Tanya al ver a Edward casado. Algo tan improbable hace unos días

Edward rodó los ojos ante los pensamientos absurdos de su hermano

**Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando la vampira que estaba a su frente, Tanya, supuse, por el tono fresa de sus rizos rubios, avanzó para abrazar a Edward. A su lado, había otros tres vampiros de ojos dorados que me miraban fijamente con abierta curiosidad. Una de las mujeres tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio muy pálido, liso como la seda del maíz. La otra mujer y su acompañante tenían el cabello negro, con un matiz oliváceo en sus rostros de aspecto pálido como la tiza. **

**Y los cuatro eran tan hermosos que hicieron que me doliera el estómago. Tanya seguía reteniendo a Edward. **

Emmet se echó a reír ante la situación y Edward frunció en ceño ante la posible incomodidad de esposa

**—Ah, Edward —dijo ella—, te he echado de menos. **

**Él se echó a reír entre dientes y maniobró para deshacerse del abrazo, colocando con ligereza la mano en su hombro y dando un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera verla mejor. **

"Buen movimiento Eddie"

"¿Emmet quieres callarte?"

"Vamos Edward es una situación comica"

"Emmet no molestes a tu hermano" Esme lo miro durante unos segundo para después sonreírle a Edward

**—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Tanya. Tienes un aspecto magnífico. **

**—Tú también. **

**—Déjame que te presente a mi mujer —era la primera vez que Edward pronunciaba esa palabra desde que se había convertido en una verdad oficial y parecía que iba a explotar de satisfacción al decirla. Todos los de Denali se echaron a reír suavemente en respuesta—. Tanya, ésta es mi Bella. **

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron al escuchar como Edward se refería a Bella y como la estaba introduciendo a la que iba ser su nueva familia

**Era tan hermosa como habían predicho mis peores pesadillas. Me echó una mirada que era más especulativa que resignada, y después alzó la mano para tomar la mía. **

"Analizando a la contrincante"

"Emmet no hay ninguna competición, yo ya he elegido" dijo Edward con exasperación

"Ya lo se, pero eso no le quita que todavía sea divertido…Tanya realmente te quería"

Edward frunció los labios incomodo y los demás intentaron disimular su diversión

**—Bienvenida a la familia, Bella —sonrió, algo compungida—. Nos consideramos también parte de la familia de Carlisle y siento mucho el..., ejem, reciente incidente, cuando no nos comportamos como tales. Deberíamos habernos conocido antes, ¿podrás perdonarnos? **

"Espera, espera, ¿de que incidente esta hablando?" dijo Edward alarmado

"Eso mismo me estaba preguntado yo hijo, parece ser que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con los Denali" dijo Carlisle tristemente

Esme frunció el ceño confundida, eran su familia, ¿Qué problemas podia haber sucedido?

"Obviamente tiene que ver con Bella, ya que le esta pidiendo perdón a ella, ¿no?" dijo Alice tan confundida como los demás

Rose y Jasper permanecían en silencio, queriendo que Alice siguiera leyendo para saber que era lo que había ocurrido

**—Claro que sí —respondí casi sin aliento—, es estupendo conoceros. **

**—Los Cullen ya están igualados en número. Quizá sea ahora nuestro turno, ¿eh, Kate? —se dirigió sonriendo a la rubia. **

Rose sonrió, le caía especialmente bien Kate

**—No dejes de soñar —le respondió la interpelada, haciendo girar sus ojos dorados; y **

**cogiéndome la mano que acababa de soltar Tanya, la apretó cariñosamente—. **

**Bienvenida, Bella. La mujer de cabello oscuro puso su mano sobre la de Kate. **

"Kate tiene un carácter muy especial" dijo Emmet

"Ojala encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz" dijo Esme con su habitual compasión por los demás

"No te preocupes mama, ella se entretiene mucho con los seres humanos" Emmet subió y bajo las cejas comicamente

**—Yo soy Carmen y éste es Eleazar. Estamos encantados de verdad de haberte conocido por fin. **

**—Y-yo t-también —tartamudeé. **

**Tanya echó una ojeada hacia la gente que estaba esperando detrás de ella, el ayudante de Charlie, Mark, y su esposa, cuyos ojos miraban redondos y enormes al clan de Denali. **

"Umn, ¿no echais de menos a alguien?...Irina, ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto Rose

"Es cierto, ¿no esta en boda? ¿no la hemos invitado" dijo Jasper

Carlisle suspiro confundido, no sabia absolutamente nada, pero las cosas parecían haber sido graves en el pasado para que Irina no estuviese en la boda de Edward. Esperaba ansiosamente que estos libros le dieran las repuestas que tanto estaba estaba queriendo saber

Edward miro a Carlisle sin saber que decir, todo alrededor de este libro era una incognita

**—Tendremos oportunidad de conocernos mejor más adelante. ¡Dispondremos de millones de años para ello! —Tanya se echo a reír cuando su familia y ella avanzaron. **

Edward y Rose fruncieron el ceño y Carlisle suspiró sabiendo la batalla que tenía su hijo en su interior respecto a lo que el Edward del libro iba a hacer

**Se mantuvieron todas las tradiciones al uso. Me vi acribillada por el flash de muchas cámaras fotográficas mientras sostenía en alto el cuchillo sobre un pastel espectacular, demasiado grande, pensé, para el grupo relativamente íntimo de amigos y familiares presentes. Nos turnamos para darnos pastel el uno al otro. Edward se tragó valientemente su trozo mientras yo lo miraba con incredulidad. **

Edward frunció los labios

Emmet se echó a reir escandalosamente

"Todo por mantener la farsa" dijo Edward débilmente

"No todos seriamos capaces" Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"Yo no podría" dijo Emmet recuperándose de su ataque de risa

**Luego, arrojé el ramo nupcial con una habilidad desconocida, justo a las manos sorprendidas de Angela. **

Alice parecía soprendida, la cosa parecía ir en serio entre ellos dos

**Emmett y Jasper aullaron a carcajada limpia ante mi rubor mientras Edward me quitaba la liga prestada (con los dientes, de forma muy cuidadosa) que yo había deslizado previamente casi hasta mi tobillo. Se la tiró a Mike Newton a la cara volviéndose para enviarme un rápido guiño. **

Edward parecía avergonzado y si fuera humano estaría sonrojado. Por otra parte le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que trataba a Bella

Emmet y Jasper no paraban de reír a carcajadas siguiéndole Carlisle con una sonrisa tímida al leer el comportamiento inusual de su hijo y Esme se alegraba al comprobar la actitud despreocupada de su hijo

"Por fin te vas soltando Eddy, nunca pensé que te veria en esa actitud, me siento orgulloso de ti" rio Emmet

"Ni yo mismo me reconozco" dijo Edward con una sonrisa "Pero supongo que es mi comportamiento normal….es mi esposa"

"Uhm, a Mike Newton, noto ahí cierta tensión" dijo Jasper meneando las cejas

"Tu no notas nada porque no estas ahí" Edward rodo los ojos

"Sabes lo que quiero decir"

**Y cuando comenzó la música, Edward me tomó en sus brazos para el acostumbrado primer baile. Yo le seguí con ganas, a pesar del miedo que le tenía a bailar, especialmente ante público, sólo por el placer de estar entre sus brazos. Él hizo todo el trabajo y giramos sin esfuerzo aparente bajo el brillo de un dosel de luces y el de los relumbrantes flashes de las cámaras. **

"¿Le da miedo bailar?" pregunto Rose confundida "Si que es rara"

**—¿Está usted disfrutando de la fiesta, señora Cullen? —me susurró al oído. **

Esme sonrió al oir el nuevo nombre

"Suena bien" dijo Alice, Edward asintió fervientemente

**Me eché a reír. **

**—Creo que me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme a oírme llamar así. **

**—Tendremos tiempo suficiente —me recordó, con la voz llena de alegría y se inclinó para besarme mientras bailábamos. Las cámaras disparaban fotos de un modo casi febril. **

"Se que lo hemos discutido, pero eres tan diferente al de este libro Edward, tu nunca estarías de acuerdo en condenar a esta vida a alguien que amas" dijo Rose

**La música cambió y Charlie le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Edward. **

**Resultaba más difícil bailar con Charlie. No era mucho mejor para esto que yo, así que nos mecimos prudentemente de un lado al otro en una cerrada formación en cuadro. Edward y Esme giraron a nuestro alrededor como si fueran Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers. **

Esme sonrió, era tiempo entre padre e hijos

**—Te voy a echar de menos en casa, Bella. Ya me siento solo. **

**Le respondí con la garganta hinchada, intentando hacer una broma. **

**—Me siento fatal dejándote guisar solo. Es casi una negligencia criminal, deberías arrestarme. Él me dedicó una amplia sonrisa. **

**—Supongo que podré sobrevivir a la comida, pero llámame siempre que puedas. **

**—Te lo prometo. **

"A ella le duele separarse de su padre, es evidente que no esta preparada"

"Edward, me estas hartando" advirtió Alice de mal humor, " Dejanos leer este libro para saber que es lo que pasara y después haremos lo que sea conveniente, no te reprendas mas"

"Lo intentare, Alice" dijo apesadumbrado

**Me pareció que había bailado con todo el mundo ya. Resultaba estupendo ver reunidos a todos mis viejos amigos, pero lo que yo quería de verdad era estar con Edward más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Me sentí feliz cuando volvió a por mí, justo medio minuto después de que empezara una nueva canción. **

**—Todavía no te cae bien Mike, ¿eh? —comenté mientras Edward me alejaba de él dando vueltas. **

**—No cuando tengo que escuchar sus pensamientos. Tiene suerte de que no le haya echado de una patada. O algo peor. **

**—Ah, sí, claro. **

"Yo ya notaba algo" dijo Jasper sonriendo

Edward refunfuñó

"Eddie esta celoso…" canto Emmet

"Es extraño nunca antes había sentido esa emoción, Bella me hace rememorar mi etapa humana" dijo Edward de buen humor

"El amor es lo que tiene, lo cambia todo" dijo Alice

**—¿No has tenido oportunidad de echarte una ojeada? **

**—Mmm, no, creo que no. ¿Por qué? **

Alice negó la cabeza exasperada

_"Menos mal que estare ahí para ella durante toda la eternidad, tengo que enseñarla a acostumbrarla a la moda y a no ser tan insegura"_

Edward rodó los ojos ante los pensamientos de su hermana

**—Entonces, supongo que no te habrás dado cuenta de cuán profunda y sobrecogedoramente hermosa estás esta noche. No me sorprende que Mike haya sido incapaz de evitar pensamientos impropios sobre una mujer casada.**

Edward frunció el ceño viendo lo que tenia que soportar, siempre había soportado los pensamientos alrededor de sus hermanas pero era distinto si esos pensamientos iban dirigidos a su esposa. No sabía de que manera iba a reaccionar

** Me disgusta mucho que Alice no se haya asegurado de hacer que te miraras al espejo. **

"Yo también" refunfuño Alice

**—Tú eres muy poco imparcial, ya lo sabes. **

**El suspiró, hizo una pausa y se volvió para mostrarme la pared de cristal, que reflejaba la fiesta como un gran espejo. Edward señaló a la pareja que había en el espejo y se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros. **

**—¿Que no soy imparcial...? **

**Capté justo un atisbo del reflejo de Edward, un perfecto duplicado de su rostro perfecto, con una belleza de pelo color oscuro a su lado. Su piel era del color de la crema y las rosas y tenía los ojos muy grandes debido a la excitación y enmarcados por espesas pestañas. La estrecha funda del deslumbrante vestido blanco destelló con sutileza en la cola, casi como si fuera una azucena invertida; estaba cortado de forma tan habilidosa que su cuerpo parecía elegante y gracioso, al menos, mientras se quedaba inmóvil. **

"No se como se verá, pero la descripción parece un vestido precioso" dijo Esme deslumbrante

"Cierto, pero bueno tampoco es tan sorprendente si yo me he estado ocupando de ello" dijo Alice petulante

Edward rodó los ojos

**Antes de que pudiera pestañear y hacer que la belleza se volviera hacia mí, Edward se puso tenso de repente y giró automáticamente en otra dirección, como si alguien le hubiera llamado por su nombre. **

Edward frunció el ceño

"¿Que ocurre ahora?" dijo Emmet

Carlisle miró a Edward en tensión

"No me mires asi, no se mas que tu"

" Bueno sea lo que sea, espero que no te estropee tu dia…vuestro día" dijo Rose

**—¡Oh! —exclamó él. Frunció el ceño durante un instante y después se suavizó casi igual de rápido. **

**De inmediato mostró una brillante sonrisa. —¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. **

**— Un regalo de boda sorpresa. **

**—¿Eh? **

"No es algo malo" Edward se alivió profundamente

"¿Qué será?" preguntó Alice "Es frustrante no saber"

Edward frunció el ceño porque ahora que lo mencionaba, una idea se le venia a la cabeza….y no le gustaba nada

**El no contestó, sino que comenzó a bailar de nuevo, girando en dirección opuesta a donde nos habíamos encaminado antes, lejos de las luces y después hacia la profunda franja de la noche que rodeaba la luminosa plataforma de baile. **

**No se paró hasta que alcanzamos el lado oscuro de uno de los gigantescos cedros.**

**Entonces, Edward miró hacia delante, hacia la parte de las sombras más oscura.**

**—Gracias —le contestó Edward a la oscuridad—. Esto es muy... amable por tu parte. **

**—Soy la amabilidad personificada —una hosca voz familiar respondió desde la oscuridad—. ¿Me permites? **

"¿Quién es?" dijo Emmet

"No se" dijo Edward confuso "Pero creo que es alguien que conozco…le estoy agradeciendo"

**Mi mano voló hasta mi garganta, y si Edward no me hubiera estado sujetando, me habría caído. —¡Jacob! —exclamé, casi ahogándome, cuando puede respirar—. ¡Jacob! **

**—Estoy aquí, Bells. **

"¡Ah! ¡Es su amigo desaparecido!" dijo Emmet

A Edward y Alice parecían preocupados y Rose frunció la nariz como si oliera a mierda

"¡Arg chuchos! ¡Por que tenían que aparecer" refunfuñó

**Me tambaleé hacia el sonido de su voz. Edward mantuvo su mano bien firme bajo mi codo hasta que otro juego de fuertes manos me cogió en la oscuridad. El calor de la piel de Jacob me quemó a través del fino traje de satén cuando me acercó a su cuerpo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para bailar, simplemente me abrazó mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho. Se inclinó para presionar su mejilla contra la parte superior de mi cabeza. **

Edward achicó los ojos, se sentía incomodo ante tal escena, algo en este chico no le cuadraba, cuanta mas lejos estuviera de Bella mejor

Jasper se dio cuenta y mando olas de calma

**—Rosalie no me perdonará si no le concedo su turno oficial en el baile —murmuró Edward y me di cuenta de que nos iba a abandonar haciéndome a su vez un regalo de su parte. **

"¿Te vas? ¿Dejandola con ese chucho…..sola?" exclamo Rose

"Necesita intimidad con su amigo" dijo Edward no muy convencido

Alice negó con la cabeza, tampoco le gustaba ese tal Jacob, le daba mala espina, tenia la sensación de que era un impedimento entre su hermano y Bella, pero no sabia porque pensaba eso

**—Oh, Jacob —yo estaba llorando y no podía emitir las palabras con claridad—. Gracias. **

**—Deja de lloriquear, Bella, te vas a arruinar el vestido. Sólo soy yo. **

Alice se recupero de su momentánea reflexión cuento menciono "arruinar" "vestido".

Entrecerró los ojos

**—¿Sólo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora.**

Edward bufó

"Edward calma esos ánimos" Rio Emmet ante el estado de su hermano, pero en su interior también le preocupaba esa extraña relación de su hermana en ley con…ese "chucho" como su esposa le decia

"Ese chucho tiene otras intenciones con tu esposa, eso se ve a simple vista..pero tu te vas dejándolos solos" Rose bufo molesta

Edward frunció el ceño al oir a Rose sobre las intenciones de ese Jacob, tenia la misma sensación que ella, pero temia decirlo en voz alta

**Él resopló. **

**—Ah, sí, la fiesta puede empezar. El padrino finalmente lo consiguió. **

**—Ahora todos los que amo están aquí. Sentí cómo sus labios rozaban mi pelo.**

Edward frunció los labios

"Bueno por lo menos Bella piensa en él como un amigo" dijo Emmet queriendo calmar los ánimos

**—Siento haber llegado tarde, cariño. **

**—¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido! **

**—Ésa era la idea. **

**Eché una ojeada hacia los invitados, pero no podía distinguir a través de los bailarines el punto donde había visto por última vez al padre de Jacob. No sabía si aún seguía allí. **

**—¿Sabe Billy que estás aquí? **

**Tan pronto como lo pregunté, supe que sí; era la única manera de explicar su animada expresión de antes. **

**—Estoy seguro de que Sam se lo ha dicho. Iré a verle cuando... cuando se acabe la fiesta. **

**—Estará tan contento de que estés en casa... **

**Jacob se echó un poco hacia atrás y se envaró. Dejó la mano izquierda en la parte más estrecha de mi espalda y sujetó mi mano derecha con la otra. Acunó nuestras manos contra su pecho y pude sentir su corazón latir bajo la palma de mi mano. Adiviné que no la había puesto allí de forma accidental. **

"¿Qué se cree este chucho! ¡Se acaba de casar!" espetó Rose "Aleja tus asquerosas pezuñas manos de ella"

Edward no estaba mucho mejor, parecía que le habían torturado ¿Por qué Bella no le ponía un alto? Por muy amigo que sea de ella, ella se acababa de casar …conmigo. Estaba mas que dolido.

Esme parecía preocupada no le gustaba ver a Edward tan… mal

**—No sé si podré tener algo más que sólo un baile —me dijo él, y comenzó a empujarme en un círculo lento que no seguía el ritmo de la música que sonaba a nuestras espaldas—. Lo haré lo mejor posible. **

Edward gruñó le dolía terriblemente lo que estaba escuchando

Jasper lo ayudó a calmarse

"Edward sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ellos, ella te ha elegido, se ha casado contigo, no te sientas asi por favor" dijo Alice

Edward esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

"Tiene razón hermano, no viene nada mal algo de competencia y aun asi ella te ama y esta dispuesta a convertir en uno de nosotros" dijo Emmet tratando de animarlos

"Ese idea tampoco me anima, Emmet"

**Nos movíamos según el ritmo de su corazón bajo mi mano. **

**—Estoy contento de haber venido —añadió Jacob con lentitud después de un momento—, aunque no pensé que sería así. Pero es estupendo verte... una vez más. No resulta tan triste como me imaginaba. **

"Él esta enamorado de ella" dijo Edward y todos se sumieron en un temible silencio, queriendo saber mas de este extraño triangulo amoroso, donde Edward conseguía a Bella

**—No quiero que estés triste. **

"Pero ella no siente lo mismo" dijo Alice sonriente

"Ahora cuadra un poco mas todo lo que hemos leído en los capítulos anteriores…. porque él desapareció, porque Bella se preocupaba por él. Vuestra boda tuvo que suponerle un duro golpe, Edward..por eso huyó y por eso su familia estaba en supuesta calma, sabían que tenía que estar solo para superarlo" dijo Jasper

"Y aún asi el chucho vino a verla" gruñó Rose

**—Ya lo sé. Y no he venido esta noche a hacerte sentir culpable. **

**—No. Me hace muy feliz que hayas venido. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado. Él se echó a reír. **

Edward cerró los ojos, aunque sus hermanos dijeran que lo que quisieran, no podía evitar sentirse mal

**—Eso es estupendo, porque no he tenido tiempo para comprar un regalo como Dios manda. **

"Nadie espera nada de ti"

"Rose, por favor… sabemos que no te gustan los lobos pero …" reprendió Esme mirando a Edward que se veía un poco mejor

**Los ojos se me estaban ajustando y ahora pude contemplar su semblante, a más altura de lo que esperaba. ¿Era posible que aún siguiera creciendo? Debía de estar ya más cerca de los dos metros que del metro ochenta.**

"Es un lobo joven, está en pleno crecimiento, eso quiere decir que hace poco paso la conversión" dijo Carlisle dejando de lado todo el drama anterior

"Bella siempre metida en medio de la mitología" Emmet rodó los ojos graciosamente

Edward frunció el ceño al comprender que Bella pudo haber sido herida por los chuchos, precisamente de este que hacía poco que se había convertido. Supuso que eran amigos antes de que el se convirtiera

Se estremeció ante la situación

**Resultaba un alivio ver sus rasgos familiares una vez más después de todo ese tiempo, sus ojos profundamente encajados en sombra bajo sus hirsutas cejas negras, sus pómulos altos, y sus labios llenos se estiraron sobre sus dientes brillantes con una sonrisa sarcástica que iba muy de acuerdo con el tono de su voz. Tenía los ojos tensos en las comisuras, cautelosos; podía ver que estaba teniendo bastante cuidado aquella noche. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerme feliz, para que no se le cayera la máscara y mostrara lo mucho que le estaba costando. **

"Tiene valor de él …digo presentarse en la boda de la mujer que está enamorado" dijo Jasper calmadamente

Rose rodó los ojos … a su parecer no le parecía nada valiente, más bien entrometido y pesado

"¿No ve que ella es feliz con Edward? ¡ Que la deje ya en paz!

Edward le sonrió, era la primera vez que mostraba en publico su aceptación a Bella, desde hace tiempo lo sabía por sus pensamientos pero esto era un paso mas

Rose le sonrió de vuelta

"Te has casado, Bella ya es parte de mi familia, aunque solo la conozca por este libro"

Emmet la abrazo cariñosamente, a el le encantaba Bella y que su esposa ya la aceptara era un alivio para el

**La verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que había hecho de bueno en mi vida para merecer a un amigo como Jacob. **

**—¿Cuándo decidiste regresar? **

**—¿Consciente o inconscientemente? —inhaló con profundidad antes de contestar su propia pregunta—. ¿La verdad?, no lo sé. Supongo que estuve vagabundeando en esta direccióndurante un tiempo, quizás porque algo me atraía hacia aquí, pero no fue hasta esta mañana cuando realmente empecé a correr. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo —se echó a reír—. No te haces idea de lo extraño que se siente uno andando sobre dos piernas otra vez. ¡Y con ropa! Y todavía es más raro porque te sientes así. No me esperaba esto. He perdido práctica con todo este rollo humano. **

Carlisle miro el libro apreciativamente, le encantaba saber estas curiosidades sobre los lobos. Estos libros le serian de gran ayuda

**Ambos nos revolvimos incómodos. **

**—De todos modos, habría sido una lástima perderme el verte así. Ha merecido la pena hacer el esfuerzo de venir. Tienes un aspecto increíble, Bella. Estás muy hermosa. **

**—Alice ha invertido en mí un montón de tiempo y la oscuridad también ayuda. **

Edward rodo los ojos

"¿Cuándo se apreciara a sí misma? Todavia no se como es pero me apuesto que es realmente hermosa"

"Considero un insulto a mi trabajo que se considere asi, debe verse perfecta" refunfuñó Alice

**—No está tan oscuro para mí, ya lo sabes. **

**—Cierto —sus sentidos de hombre lobo, claro. Era fácil olvidar todas las cosas que él podía hacer, ya que parecía humano. Especialmente ahora—. Te has cortado el pelo —advertí. **

**—Ah, sí. Me resulta más fácil, ya sabes. Aunque esto de usar las manos es una gran ventaja. **

**—Tienes buen aspecto —le mentí. **

**Él resopló. **

"Bella siempre quiere hacer sentir bien a los demás, es muy compasiva" dijo Jasper sorprendido

"Aunque a veces no sea cierto" dijo Rose con malicia

**—Vale. Lo he hecho yo solo, con las tijeras oxidadas de la cocina —sonrió ampliamente durante un momento, y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. Su expresión se volvió seria—. ¿Eres feliz, Bella? **

**—Sí. **

Edward sonrio ampliamente, parecía que había salido el sol después de esos tormentosos momentos de indecisión

"¿Lo ves? Ella te ama, Edward" dijo Esme

"Eres muy afortunado hijo" dijo Carlisle

**—De acuerdo —sentí que encogía los hombros—. Creo que eso es lo más importante. **

**—¿Y qué tal estás tú, Jacob? De verdad. **

"No nos interesa, gracias"

**—Estoy muy bien, Bella, en serio. No quiero que te preocupes más por mí. Deja ya de darle la tabarra a Seth. **

"La conoce bien" rio Emmet

**—Pues no es por ti por quien le doy la tabarra, que lo sepas. Me gusta Seth. **

"A mi también" sonrio Edward

"Y a mi" dijo Emmet y su esposa frunció el ceño

**—Es un buen chico y mejor compañía que la mayoría de la gente. Te voy a decir una cosa, si pudiera deshacerme algún día de las voces que tengo en la cabeza, esto de ser lobo sería casi perfecto. **

**Me eché a reír por el modo en que sonó. **

"Conozco esa sensación…me pregunto si escucho los pensamientos de Bella, no había caído en eso"

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos

"Por tu comportamiento creo que no" dijo Jasper sorprendido "No la ves venir, te sorprende habitualmente"

"¿No puedes escuchar su mente? Wow es algo genial…ella será con la única que no podrás hacer trampas" dijo Emmet alucinado

"No sé si me gustara esa sensación" dijo Edward confundido

"Creo que a ella no le gustaría que escucharas su mente, a nadie le gusta en realidad, pero en concreto a ella, la avergonzarías mucho. Si es cierto que no puedes leerle el pensamiento porque no sabemos con certeza, seria algo bueno. Ademas tu mente podrá descansaria de oir murmullos cuando estes con ella" dijo Alice

"¿Qué piensas Carlisle?" pregunto Edward

"Creo que…. Como todos nosotros cuando hemos sido humanos. Jasper tenía una carisma especial…tu sabrías decir lo que uno estaba pensando en tu vida humana y Alice podía preveer ciertas situaciones, en el momento que se convirtieron….."

"Quieres decir que será dotada en el momento que la convierta?"

Carlisle asintió "Pero es una suposición, no sabemos realmente si puedes leerle el pensamiento o no… lo averiguaremos"

**—Ah, vale, tendré que decirle a las mías que se callen también. **

**—En tu caso, eso significaría que estás loca, pero claro, eso yo ya lo sabía —bromeó. **

**—Gracias. **

**—Pues, después de todo, quizá sea mejor la locura que compartir la mente de una manada. Las voces de los dementes no le envían niñeras para vigilarte. **

Carlisle miró al libro intensamente, le encantaría saber cómo funcionaba el grupo de los lobos

**—¿Eh? **

**—Sam está ahí fuera y también algunos de los otros. Sólo por si acaso, ya sabes. **

**—¿En caso de qué? **

**—Por si no puedo controlarme, o algo así. Por si me da el pronto y reviento la fiesta —durante un momento flameó una rápida sonrisa ante lo que sin duda era para él un pensamiento de lo más atractivo—. Pero no he venido hasta aquí para estropearte la fiesta, Bella. Estoy aquí para... —su voz se desvaneció. **

"Mas te vale chucho" gruñó Rose

"No hará eso, Edward no hubiera permitido dejarla a solas con el y el pensaba eso" dijo Jasper

**—Para que mi día sea perfecto. **

**—Eso es algo difícil de alcanzar. **

"Eso solo lo puede hacer Edward…esa es su felicidad" dijo Alice

**—Pues menos mal que eres tan alto.**

**Gimió ante mi chiste malo y después suspiró. **

**—Simplemente estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo, una vez más. **

"Es bueno que lo tenga en mente" gruñó Edward

Emmet se echó a reír

**—Sam debería confiar un poco más en ti. **

**—Bueno, puede que yo me esté mostrando demasiado susceptible, y quizá sea mejor que permanezcan cerca, para echarle un ojo a Seth. Aquí hay un montón de vampiros, y Seth no se toma estas cosas lo bastante en serio. **

"Seth no se deja llevar por los prejuicios, él ve las cosas como realmente son" dijo Emmet defendiendo al perrito

Carlisle aintió

"No me gusta esta repentina amistad con …Seth" dijo Rose

Emmet bufó

"Baby sé que te cae bien"

"¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?" Rose enarcó una ceja

Emmet sonrió

"Simplemente porque lo llamas por su nombre"

"Eso no quiere decir nada, Emmet le llamo por su nombre porque es el único civilizado, pero aún así debemos recordar que es lo que es… y no me gusta esta amistad con los chuchos…..sin excepción"

**—El chaval sabe que aquí no corre peligro alguno, porque entiende a los Cullen mejor que Sam. **

"Eso, Bella defiéndenos…somos incapaces de hacer daño a alguien y menos a Seth"

Jasper enarcó una ceja

"….si no nos provocan, claro" terminó Emmet ante la mirada expectante de Jasper

**—Vale, vale —replicó Jacob, intentando hacer las paces antes de que en realidad nos **

**hubiéramos peleado. **

**Era extraño que, de los dos, fuera él quien se mostrara diplomático. **

"Pues sí, los lobos son descontrolado de por sí, nunca he visto a ninguno pacífico" dijo Jasper

"¿Seth?" señaló Emmet

"Cierto" dijo Edward

**—Siento lo de todas esas voces —comenté—. Me gustaría haberlo hecho mejor. En muchos sentidos. **

**—No es tan malo. Sólo me estoy quejando un poco. **

**—¿Eres... feliz? **

"Obviamente no, su felicidad eres tu" dijo Emmet

**—Ando bastante cerca, suficiente para mí. Hoy tú eres la estrella —se echó a reír entre dientes— . Y apuesto a que estás encantada, con lo que te gusta ser el centro de la atención. **

Alice rodó los ojos y Edward rió entre dientes.

Cada vez este libro le iba mostrando el carácter de Bella y aunque fuera imposible, cada vez mas le gustaba Bella, sentía algo cálido recorriéndole todo el cuerpo…¿Era ..ternura? No podía esperar a conocerla

**—Oh, sí, nunca me harto de despertar el interés de los demás. **

**Rompió a reír y después clavó la mirada por encima de mi cabeza. Estudió el brillo **

**deslumbrante de la recepción con los labios fruncidos, el gracioso girar de los bailarines, los pétalos que revoloteaban al caer de las guirnaldas. Yo miré en la misma dirección. Todo parecía muy lejano desde aquel espacio tranquilo y oscuro. Era casi como observar las ráfagas blancas que giran dentro de una bola de nieve. **

**—Eso tengo que concedérselo —comentó él—, esta gente sabe montar una fiesta. **

**—Alice es una fuerza de la naturaleza imparable. **

Alice hizo una mueca arrogante

"No te lo creas, duende, no se si Bella se refiere a eso como una virtud o un defecto" terminó por reírse Emmet

Alice resopló

"Ella me quiere, lo sé"

"Por supuesto" dijo Jasper

"Y a ti también Jazz, somos…una gran familia, hasta a Rose le tiene en estima"

Rose sonrió tímidamente

**Él suspiró. **

**—Se terminó la canción. ¿Puedo pedirte otra o es demasiado? Apreté la mano alrededor de la suya. **

**—Pide todos los bailes que quieras. Se echó a reír. **

"Arg" se quejó Edward

"Eres su esposo puedes robártela cuando quieras" dijo Emmet divertido

**—Eso suena interesante, aunque casi mejor si nos limitamos a estos dos. No quiero empezar a hablar de lo que tú sabes. **

Edward frunció el ceño confundido

"Se refiere a sus sentimientos por ella…creo" aclaró Jasper

**Dimos otra vuelta. **

**—No creas que ya me he hecho a la idea de decirte adiós, al menos no de momento —murmuró él. **

"Pues no se refiere a la idea de que no sea mas humana" rectificó

"Debe ser difícil para él, ella se va a convertir en algo que él odia por decreto….cuando eso ocurra la odiara por completo, no será más humana" Carlisle suspiró

"Pero eso esta mal, aunque sea uno de nosotros, ella seguirá siendo la misma en esencia, tendrá el mismo carácter, la misma personalidad, no cambiara nada. El único cambio es exteriormente…" dijo Alice

"Pa él no, además durante los primero años será una recién nacida totalmente descontrolada" dijo Jasper

**Intenté tragar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta, pero no pude obligarlo a bajar. Jacob me miró fijamente y puso mala cara. Pasó los dedos por mi mejilla, capturando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por ella. **

Edward apretó los dientes

**—No tiene sentido que seas tú la que llore, Bella. **

**—Todo el mundo llora en las bodas —dije con tono compungido. **

**—Pero esto es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? **

**—Correcto. **

Edward endureció la mandíbula y suspiró, eso es lo que ocurriría aunque dijera lo que dijera, no tenía poder sobre las decisiones que su yo del libro tomara. Y esta era una decisión tomada desde hace tiempo

**—Entonces, sonríe. **

**Lo intenté y él se echó a reír ante la mueca que me salió.**

**—Voy a intentar recordarte con esta cara. Para que me sirva cuando... **

**—¿Cuando qué? ¿Cuando muera? **

Edward frunció el ceño

**Él apretó los dientes. Estaba luchando consigo mismo, de modo que pudiera mantener su decisión de hacer que su presencia fuera un regalo y no un juicio. Podía adivinar lo que quería decir. **

"Los lobos son muy inestables, sería mejor que no los provocase" dijo Jasper

"Edward debe de estar cerca, por si surge cualquien inconveniente" dijo Alice

"¿Y no ha salido ya, si fuera mi compañera ya le hubiera rasgado la garganta a eso chucho"

Esme miró mal a Rose

**—No —contestó finalmente—. Pero es así como yo te veo en mi mente, con tus mejillas rojas, el latido de tu corazón, y dos manos izquierdas. Todo eso. **

Carlisle miró el libro interesado

**Le pisé el pie de forma deliberada y con toda la fuerza que pude. Él sonrió. **

Emmet sonrió divertido, como si eso le pudiera hacer daño a un lobo

**—Ésta es mi chica. **

"No es tu chica" gruñó Edward

Emmet lo miró enarcando una ceja divertido

**Comenzó a decir algo más y después cerró la boca con brusquedad. Luchaba de nuevo con los dientes apretados contra las palabras que no quería dejar escapar. **

Todos quisieron saber que quiso decir

**Mi relación con Jacob solía ser tan fluida, tan natural, como respirar, pero desde que Edward había regresado a mi vida, **

"¿Regresado? …yo ¿me fui?" Edward frunció las cejas en confusión

Alice miró mal a Edward "No puedo creer que la dejaste, Edward, ¿En que pensabas?"

"Chicos todavía no sabemos que fue lo que paso, intentemos no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, este libro nos dara todas las respuestas"

Pero Edward ya iba entiendo mas a su yo en el libro, si en realidad él la dejo por un tiempo es poque no quería hacerle daño, quería que fuera feliz y tuviera un futuro prometedor…y porque la amaba terriblemente, él se sacrificaría porque ella fuera feliz. Eso aclaraba esta relación tan cercana con el chucho y porque su yo en el libro estaría dispuesto a convertirla.

"Tienes razón Carlisle seguiremos leyendo" dijo Alice sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos

**se había convertido en una tensión continua. **

"Obviamente Eddie va a por lo suyo y nada ni nadie se lo va a quitar" dijo Emmet poniéndole la faceta divertida a la sala

**Porque a los ojos de Jacob, al escoger a Edward, estaba escogiendo un destino que para él era peor que la muerte, o al menos equivalente. **

"Será su mas acérrima enemiga" dijo Carlisle "Aunque ella sea una de nosotros para él estará muerta"

Esme parecía triste

**—¿Qué pasa, Jake? Dímelo de una vez. Puedes decirme lo que quieras. **

**—Yo... yo... no tengo nada que decirte. **

**—Oh, por favor, escúpelo ya. **

**—Es verdad. Es que no... Verás, es... es una pregunta. Algo que quiero que me digas. **

**—Pregunta. **

**Luchó otro minuto más y después exhaló el aire. **

Todos en la sala estaban en tensión

"Escúpelo ya chucho" espeto Rose

"Rose" regañó Esme

**—No debería. En realidad no importa, sólo es curiosidad morbosa. Le comprendí, porque le conocía muy bien. **

**—No va a ocurrir esta noche, Jacob —le susurré. **

Edward suspiró aliviado

**Jacob estaba incluso más obsesionado que Edward con mi humanidad.**

"Por lo menos tengo eso en mente…con mi comportamiento y mis decisiones parecía que lo tenía más que asumido"

"Edward claro que será duro convertirla, pero tu amor por ella es mas grande que eso" dijo Esme tranquilizándolo

"Lo se…es solo que me alivia…reconocerme, no he cambiado tanto" dijo Edward con una sonrisa

** Atesoraba cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón, sabiendo que estaban contados. **

**—Oh —dijo él, intentando suavizar su alivio—, vale. **

**Comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, pero él no notó el cambio esta vez. —¿Cuándo? —murmuró. **

Todos esperaron ese pedazo de información expectante

**—No lo sé con seguridad. Una semana o dos, quizás. Su voz cambió, adoptando un borde defensivo, burlón. **

**—¿Y a qué se debe la demora? **

"¿Demora? No es mucho, solo dos o tres semanas" afirmó Edward

"Edward, te exijo que dejes de angustiarte, veremos cómo va sucediendo en el libro" le regañó Esme

**—Pues porque no quiero pasar mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor. **

Alice sonrió ante la perspectiva que la luna de miel, parecía increíble que su hermano se hubiera casado

**—¿Y cómo la vas a pasar entonces? Jugando a las damas? Ja, ja. **

**—Muy gracioso. **

**—No te engañes, Bells. Siendo sincero, no le veo el punto. No vas a tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? Llama a las cosas por su nombre. Ésta no es la primera vez que lo pospones, lo cual me parece estupendo, la verdad — afirmó, repentinamente serio—, que no te dé vergüenza. **

**—No estoy retrasando nada —le repliqué con brusquedad—, y ¡sí, quiero tener una luna de miel auténtica! ¡Puedo tener lo que quiera! ¡Métete en tus asuntos!**

"Genial Bella" dijo Emmet

**Detuvo nuestra vuelta lenta de forma abrupta. Durante un momento, me pregunté si realmente se había dado cuenta del cambio en la música, y me rompí la cabeza intentando encontrar el camino para arreglar nuestra pequeña regañina antes de que me dijera adiós. No podíamos separarnos dejando las cosas tal como estaban. **

**Y entonces los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas con una clase extraña de horror y confusión. **

**—¿Qué? —jadeó él—. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? **

Todos se miraron asustado ¿Qué pasaba?

**—¿Sobre qué...? ¿Jake? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? **

**—¿A qué te estás refiriendo con tener una luna de miel auténtica? ¿Siendo humana aún? ¿Estás de guasa? ¡Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Bella! **

Edward al fin entendió lo que quería decir Bella y la alarma del chucho y ..él tenía razón, él no podía hacer eso

Todo el mundo entendieron la situación y se miraron alarmados, esto no podía ser, hasta Emmet que estas situaciones bromearía parecía realmente asustado

"¡Que!" susurró Edward asustado, miró a su padre "No puedo hacer eso"

"Edward.." empezó Carlisle

"¡La mataré, Carlisle, la destrozaré, la romperé por completo….yo no puedo hacer eso. Las relaciones entre humanos y vampiros son un imposible"

"Edward, escucha, nunca en toda mi existencia he escuchado algo semejante, nunca he escuchado que alguien hubiera tenido la experiencia de tener relaciones entre humanos y vampiros, no se exactamente que es lo que va a suceder…pero si tu en el futuro estas permitiendo esto, es porque no hay ningún peligro…Edward tu la amas, no arriesgarías a hacerle daño"

"No se exactamente que pasa por la cabeza del Edward en el libro, esta fuera de sus cabales..¿Como puede permitir esto? No entiendo nada, este no soy yo…yo no pienso asi" dijo Edward enfadado

"Por supuesto que eres tu, imbécil, la única diferencia es que este Edward esta enamorado, y si estas dispuesto a hacer eso es porque ya previamente has consultado por posibles daños, ya sea con Carlisle o nosotros…. No le harás daño Edward" dijo Alice cabreada

Edward negó con la cabeza. Nadie le quitaba la idea de que iba a dañar a Bella …ella….¿Ella no temía por su vida? No le tenía ningún respeto hacia su vida, era un hecho.

Esme se acercó a Edward y le acaricio la mejilla adorablemente

**Le miré con mala cara. **

**—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Jake. Esto no es asunto tuyo, y yo no debería... no debería haber hablado de esto contigo. Es un tema privado... **

Rose asintió con la cabeza, aunque pensaba igual que Edward en este situación

**Sus manos enormes me aferraron por la parte superior de los brazos envolviéndolos por completo, hasta el punto de que sus dedos se solaparon. **

Edward siseó audiblemente "Como le haga daño, lo mataré"

"¿Y a que esperas para entrar en escena y hacerlo?" dijo Rose

**—¡Ay, Jake! ¡Vete! **

**Me sacudió. **

"¡Como se atreve" gruñó Edward

Esme parecía preocupada, nunca se podían fiar de los lobos eran muy inestables y en cualquier momento podía lanzar un ataque, aunque esa persona fuera un ser querido

**—¡Bella! Pero ¿es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡No puede ser que seas tan estúpida! ¡Dime que estás de guasa!**

**Me sacudió de nuevo y sus manos, tan apretadas como si fueran torniquetes, comenzaron a temblar, enviando una serie de vibraciones hacia mis huesos. **

"Edward ¿A que esperabas? Va a terminar por hacerle daño?" dijo Rose

Mientras Jasper estaba intentando de tranquilizar a Edward pero parecía misión imposible

**—Jake... para! **

**De repente la oscuridad se atestó de gente. **

**—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —la voz de Edward sonó tan fría como el hielo y tan afilada como una navaja. **

"¡Por fin!" suspiró Alice y Rose

Edward se alivio considerablemente al saber que ya estaba ahí para proteger a Bella

**Se oyó detrás de Jacob un grave rugido que procedía de lo más negro de la noche, seguido de otro, que se superpuso al primero. **

**—Jake, colega, vámonos —escuché la voz de Seth, que le hablaba con tono urgente—, te estás descontrolando. **

"Bueno, es el único sensato" dijo Emmet intentando rebajar la tension

**Por un momento pareció que Jacob estaba paralizado, con los ojos dilatados de puro horror aún clavados en mí. **

**—Le vas a hacer daño —susurró Seth—. Suéltala. **

**—¡Ahora! —bramó Edward. **

**Las manos de Jacob cayeron a sus costados y cuando se me restauró el flujo de la sangre a través de las venas, sentí casi dolor. **

"No puedo creer que le hizo daño" siseó Edward demasiado enfadado

"Cálmate Edward, ya estás ahí" dijo Jasper cansado de lidiar con tantas emociones en tan solo pocos minutos "Nadie le hará daño"

Alice suspiró y abrazó a su esposo confortándolo

"Yo lo que no puedo creer, es que no le haya hecho nada" dijo Rose hecha una furia

"¡Rose! Si es evitable luchar mucho mejor" dijo Esme "No queremos problemas con los Quileotes"

"Supongo que no hice nada porque Bella estaba presente, y mi máxima preocupación es si ella está bien….pero es un hecho que no me llevo bien con el chucho" Edward terminó con una sonrisa

**Antes de que pudiera apercibirme de nada más, unas manos frías reemplazaron a las calientes, y de pronto el aire que me rodeaba sopló con fuerza a mi lado. **

**Pestañeé y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba de pie a unos dos metros de donde había estado justo antes. Edward había adoptado una postura muy tensa delante de mí y dos enormes lobos, agazapados entre él y Jacob, habían aparecido de repente. Aunque a mí no me parecieron agresivos. Más bien sentí como si estuvieran intentando evitar la pelea. **

"Posiblemente, no quieren estropear la boda" dijo Carlisle

Ante la mención de la boda Alice se puso tiesa, ante toda esta tensión se había olvidado de que Jacob_ casi _arruina todo su trabajo. Achicó los ojos

**Y Seth, el desgarbado chaval de quince años, había envuelto el tembloroso cuerpo de Jacob con sus brazos, mientras intentaba apartarlo de la escena, pero si Jacob entraba en fase tan cerca de Seth... **

**—Vamos, Jake, vámonos. **

"Sólo 15 años" susurró Esme descolocada "Tan joven…"

**—Te mataré —rugió Jacob, con la voz tan ahogada por la rabia que sonaba baja como un murmullo. Sus ojos, clavados en Edward, ardían de pura furia—. ¡Te voy a matar con mis propias manos! ¡Y va a ser ahora! **

Todos en la sala se pusieron en tensión. Edward, Emmet y Jasper se pusieron a la defensiva como si ese escenario estuviera ocurriendo ahora mismo. Alice se puso histérica por la boda y el bienestar de su hermano y Bella. Y Esme y Carlisle temían en que terminaría esto

Emmet se crujió los huesos de las manos "Espero ya estar a tu lado, para darle una bueno a ese chucho" sonrió Emmet

Rose parecía mas allá de enfurecida, parecía que le costaba respirar, algo raro para un vampiro "¿Có .atreve. ? ¡Ese maldito chucho! ¡No, Esme! No me reprendas porque tengo la razón ahora, nadie le hace nada a mi familia y menos amenazarla.

Edward frunció el ceño, por una parte le gustaría poner en su lugar al tal Jacob pero por otra parte eso estropearía su boda y amargaría el resto de la velada a Bella.

**Seguía temblando de forma convulsiva. **

**El lobo más grande, el negro, aulló de forma aguda. **

**—Seth, quítate de en medio —susurró Edward. **

**Seth abrazó de nuevo a Jacob. Jake estaba tan apabullado por la ira que Seth pudo apañárselas para tirar de él unos metros más hacia atrás. **

**—No lo hagas, Jake, vámonos, venga. **

**Sam, el lobo más grande, el negro, se unió entonces a Seth. Apoyó su gigantesca cabeza contra el pecho de Jacob y empujó también. **

**Los tres, Seth tirando, Jake temblando, y Sam empujando, desaparecieron rápidamente tragados por la oscuridad. **

**El otro lobo los siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaban. No estaba segura del color de su piel, bajo aquella luz tan tenue, pero me pareció de un tono marrón chocolate. ¿Era Quil, entonces?**

"¡Que….! ¿Dónde estamos nosotros? Tenía ganas de luchar" se quejó

"¡Emmet! Aquí nadie luchará" regañó Esme "Y menos en la boda de tu hermano"

Carlisle miró divertido a su hijo"Seguramente estamos alertados por si pasa a mayores, pero no quisiéramos asustar a los invitados, es una boda Emmet"

**—Lo siento —le susurré al lobo. **

**—Todo va a ir bien ya, Bella —murmuró Edward. **

**El lobo se quedó mirando a Edward y no era una mirada nada amigable. Edward le dedicó un seco asentimiento, al que el lobo respondió con un resoplido y se volvió para seguir a los demás, desvaneciéndose como ellos. **

**—Bien —dijo Edward en voz baja, y después me miró—. Regresemos. **

**—Pero Jake... **

**—Sam le tiene controlado. Se ha ido. **

**—Edward, lo siento tanto, he sido una estúpida... **

"¿Por qué se disculpa? Ella no tiene la culpa" dijo Edward confuso

**—No has hecho nada malo... **

**—¡He sido una bocazas! ¿Por qué...? No debería haberle dejado que llevara la conversación hasta ese punto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? **

**—No te preocupes —me tocó el rostro—. Hemos de volver a la recepción antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia. **

Esme sonrió tiernamente, como Edward reconfortaba a Bella, era tan entrañable verlos interaccionar

Edward le sonrió a su madre

**Sacudí la cabeza, intentando concentrarme de nuevo. ¿Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta? ¿Cómo era que no se habían dado cuenta? **

**Entonces me apercibí de que el enfrentamiento que tan catastrófico era a mis ojos, en realidad, se había producido casi en silencio y con rapidez, oculto entre las sombras. **

**—Dame dos segundos —le supliqué. **

**Mi interior era un caos debido al pánico y la pena, pero eso no importaba, porque ahora lo único que debía controlar era el exterior. Tenía que poner todo mi empeño en mostrar una buena imagen. **

**—¿Cómo está mi vestido? **

Alice rodó los ojos "¿En serio? ¿Le preguntas a él? Obviamente no es objetivo"

Jasper rió entre dientes

**—Tienes un aspecto estupendo, no se te ha movido ni un pelo de su sitio. Inhalé en profundidad un par de veces. **

**—Vale, venga, vamos.**

**Me rodeó con sus brazos y me condujo hacia la luz. Cuando pasamos al lado de las luces **

**titilantes, me hizo girar suavemente sobre el entarimado. Nos mezclamos con los otros **

**bailarines como si no hubiéramos llegado a interrumpir jamás nuestra danza. **

**Eché una ojeada a nuestros invitados, pero ninguno me dio la sensación de parecer asustado o sorprendido. Sólo los rostros muy pálidos mostraban algún signo de tensión, y la escondían muy bien. **

"Obviamente" dijo Rose

**Jasper y Emmett estaban al borde del entarimado, juntos, y adiviné que habían **

**permanecido cerca de nosotros durante el enfrentamiento. **

Jasper entrecerró los ojos concentrado mientras que Emmet crujía los dedos de sus manos.

**—¿Cómo estás...? **

**—Estoy bien —le prometí—. No puedo creerme que la haya pifiado. ¿Por qué lo hago todo mal? **

**—Tú no has hecho nada mal. **

"Claro que no, Bella, tú no tienes la culpa" dijo Edward comprensivo

**Estaba tan contenta de haber visto allí a Jacob, a pesar del sacrificio que aquello había supuesto para él... Y después lo había estropeado todo, convirtiendo su regalo en un desastre. Deberían ponerme en cuarentena. **

Rosalie estaba enfurecida en sus pensamientos, no solo porque no era culpa de Bella sino porque tampoco podía concebir que se relacionaran con los chuchos-

"Me da la sensación de que el chuco fue algo mas que su amigo, y no entiendo como soportas tenerlo en tu propia boda, Edward" dijo Rose

Edward sólo cuadró la quijada porque era algo que pensaba igual que Rose.

**Pero mi idiotez no iba a arruinar nada más aquella noche. Apartaría todo a un lado, lo metería en un cajón y lo cerraría para ocuparme de ello más tarde. Habría tiempo de sobra para flagelarme. En ese momento no podía hacer nada al respecto. **

"Bueno por fin entiende, que disfrute de la boda, es la primera vez de Eddie"

**—Se acabó —le dije—. No pensemos más en ello por esta noche. **

**Esperaba un rápido asentimiento de Edward, pero él se quedó en silencio. —¿ Edward? **

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es lo que querías escuchar no?" dijo Jasper

Edward lo miró sin saber que iba a pasar a continuación.

**Cerró los ojos y tocó mi frente con la suya. **

**—Jacob tiene razón —me susurró—. ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? **

"¡Por dios no! No vayas a empezar Edward, tengamos este dia en paz y feliz, te has casado. ¡Basta de preocupaciones!" exclamo Alice.

"Es que tiene razón Alice, no quiero convertirla en vampiro, no puedo estar con ella, puedo matarla, ¿no lo entiendes?" dijo Edward.

"Edward ya hemos hablado esto, es un tema zanjado y si tu futuro yo ha accedido es que estas mas que seguro en que no saldrá herida" dijo Esme

"No parezco estar tan seguro ahora"

**—En absoluto —intenté mantener mi rostro tranquilo de cara a la multitud de amigos que nos observaban—. Jacob tiene demasiados prejuicios para ver nada con claridad. **

**Él masculló algo en voz baja que sonó casi como «debería haberle dejado matarme sólo por haber pensado...».**

Esme y Alice bufaron pero los demás solo rodaron los ojos, menos Carlisle que negó con la cabeza exasperado. Edward cerró los ojos en total de acuerdo con el libro.

**—¡Para ya! —repuse con fiereza. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y esperé hasta que abrió los ojos—. Tú y yo. Eso es lo único que importa, la única cosa en la que te permito pensar. ¿Me has escuchado? **

**—Sí —suspiró él. **

"Veo que ya te maneja Eddie, bienvenido al club donde las mujeres nos manejan con un solo chasquido" dijo Emmet para rebajar la tensión de antes.

"Es la única que puede sacarlo de ese vicioso circulo de autodesprecio" dijo Esme con una sonrisa. "Es tan buena para ti Edward"

**—Olvídate de que ha venido Jacob —eso yo también podía hacerlo, es más, iba a hacerlo—. Por mí. Prométeme que vas a pasar de todo esto. **

**Me miró a los ojos con fijeza durante un momento antes de contestar. —Te lo prometo. **

**—Gracias. Edward, no tengo miedo. **

**—Yo sí —susurró él. **

Carlisle a pesar de que estos capítulos se había hecho a la idea de que Edward encontraría el amor, y se casaria en el futuro, no podía evitar sorprenderse gratamente a tener un atisbo de la felicidad de su hijo y de cómo su esposa parecía entenderlo y sacarlo de la oscuridad donde había estado sumido durante tantos siglos.

_"Nunca pensé que alguna vez tendrías miedo de algo"_ pensó Carlisle.

Edward asintió hacia el, haciendo ver que lo había escuchado.

**—Pues haces mal —inhalé profundamente y luego sonreí—. Por cierto, te quiero. Sonrió sólo un poco en respuesta. **

**—Ése es el motivo por el que estamos aquí. **

"Vaya respuesta Edward" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño.

"Un también te quiero estaría mejor" dijo Esme

**—Estás monopolizando a la novia —intervino Emmett, acercándose a Edward por detrás de su hombro—. Déjame bailar con mi hermanita. Puede que ésta sea mi última oportunidad de ruborizarla —se echó a reír muy alto, tan poco afectado como le era habitual por la seriedad de cualquier situación que se presentara.**

Emmet se echó a reír por la broma del libro.

"Supongo que me llevo bien con ella, con su rubor y con su torpeza"

"Emmet no te burles" dijo Esme seria.

"No me burlo, pero parece muy tierna, como una hermana"

Edward se echó a reír.

"No quiero ni imaginarme como será la luna de miel" dijo Emmet con una mirada calculadora.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció por una de aprensión.

"Quien quiere leer el próximo, este ya ha acabado"


End file.
